Estudiante de Honor
by roanva
Summary: Serena vive una vida muy autodestructiva, apenas progresando en la universidad. Su mundo es puesto de cabeza después de conocer al Señor Chiba, su nuevo profesor de Historia cuya idea de disciplina puede ser un poco demasiado para Serena manejar...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Teresa Mummert. El libro se llama "HONOR STUDENT" y pertenece a la serie "HONOR". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Hasta ahora solo tengo el primer libro traducido, cuando encuentre los siguientes los subiré, ya que no soy muy buena en ingles! Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Sinopsis

Serena vive una vida muy autodestructiva, apenas progresando en la universidad. Su mundo es puesto de cabeza después de conocer al Señor Chiba, su nuevo profesor de Historia cuya idea de disciplina puede ser un poco demasiado para Serena manejar. Mientras tratan de descubrir su nueva relación, también tienen que tratar con la muy real posibilidad de que alguien ha descubierto su secreto y está tratando de lastimarlos. Pero el Sr. Chiba está ocultando unos cuantos secretos sobre él mismo de Serena.

HISTORIA DE AMOR ERÓTICA (✓) /FUERTE CONTENIDO SEXUAL (✓) /BDSM (✓)

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capitulo 1

M i vigésimo primer cumpleaños había empezado como cualquier otro día.

Desperté sola. La casa estaba desierta. Sin dudas, mi tía con la que vivía se había desmayado en el bar o ido a casa con algún desconocido azaroso. Pasé un cepillo a través de mi largo y rubio cabello hasta que yació suave y perfectamente recto bajando por mi espalda. Lavé mi rostro y escogí algo para usar durante el día. Me decidí por una camiseta blanca entallada y unos jeans cortos. Haría calor otra vez, como era habitual en Florida, así que me deslicé en un par de sandalias marrones.

El autobús de la secundaria se detuvo enfrente y me senté en el garaje esperando a que se fuera y se dirigiera a la carretera. Odiaba estar atascada detrás con todos esos niños señalándome y riendo desde la ventana trasera. Una vez que estuve segura de que no había moros en la costa salí del garaje en mi aporreado Rabbit blanco.

Encendí la radio, enchufé mi iPhone en el adaptador de la casetera y escuché Mozart todo el viaje. La música clásica tenía una manera de calmarme. Odiaba ir a la Universidad. Nunca sentí que encajara. Las personas me trataban como un extraterrestre debido a que fui transferida desde Michigan justo antes de la graduación de la preparatoria. La verdad era que habría dado cualquier cosa por volver.

Me detuve en el estacionamiento del gimnasio justo antes de las ocho. Apenas a tiempo pero no me importaba honestamente. Mis calificaciones eran perfectas y podía tener un 4.0 sin tener que asistir. Desafortunadamente, si no me presentaba mis becas podían ser quitadas. Siempre empezaba mi día con una rutina de ejercicios. Me moví sigilosamente en el vestuario y me cambié a mi camiseta de tamaño grande y pantalones negros holgados.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después, habíamos terminado de jugar un partido de básquet con algunas chicas de una hermandad femenina, del cual sigo sin conocer las reglas. Mi equipo perdió pero no me importaba de todos modos. Me volví a cambiar a mi ropa normal y me dirigí a través del campus a mi primera clase.

Todo antes del almuerzo se convirtió en un gigantesco borrón. Los profesores estaban trabajando en cosas que yo ya había aprendido. Me senté sola al final de una larga mesa de la cafetería y mordí mi pizza. Odiaba este lugar con pasión.

Estaba lista para graduarme y seguir adelante con mi vida. Sabía que sin mi título me vería obligada a quedarme en esta ciudad y hacer un trabajo de bajo presupuesto por el resto de mi existencia.

Agarré mis libros y me dirigí a mi auto para agarrar mi libro de historia que había olvidado. Para el tiempo que llegué a clases, todos estaban en sus asientos y esperando al profesor para hablar. Me metí a hurtadillas y mantuve la cabeza gacha mientras me dirigía al fondo del salón. Me deslicé en mi escritorio y miré al frente de la clase.

—Ahora que estamos todos aquí me gustaría presentarme. La Sra. Gibbs estará fuera por unos pocos meses por problemas médicos. Mi nombre es el Sr. Chiba. — Su cabello era oscuro y apenas lo bastante largo para lograr el aspecto de "recién salido de la cama". Sus ojos eran de un penetrante azul que coincidía con la botonadura de su camisa que se abrazaba a su pecho musculoso perfectamente. El botón superior estaba abierto y podías ver una camiseta blanca debajo y jeans oscuros lavados. Era mucho más joven que la mayoría de los profesores. Parecía como a finales de los veinte, pero tenía la confianza de alguien mucho mayor.

Todas las chicas en el salón estaban inmersas en cada una de sus palabras. Cuando se lamió los labios, un jadeo colectivo se escuchó en toda la sala.

Cuando el timbre sonó muchas de las chicas se quedaron hasta que el Sr. Chiba hizo notar a todos que se movieran a su próxima clase.

—Tú, ven aquí un momento —dijo señalándome. Mi aliento se trabó en mi garganta mientras reunía mis libros y caminaba entre los escritorios hacia él. Estaba recostado casualmente sobre su escritorio y girando una regla en la mano.

—¿Sí? —pregunté, las palabras salieron más alto de lo que pretendía.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó y por un momento, no pude recordarlo. Mis mejillas ardieron de un profundo carmesí a la vez que luchaba por tener un pensamiento coherente.

—Serena. Serena Tsukino —solté cuando finalmente el pensamiento me llegó. Sonrió y mi corazón se dio por vencido completamente. No sabía cuánto tiempo más podía soportar estar en frente de él antes de que mis piernas cedieran a los nervios.

—Serena. —Mi nombre rodó fuera de su lengua y fue el más bello sonido que escuché alguna vez—. Por favor, intenta llegar a mi clase a tiempo. La tardanza no será tolerada. La próxima vez habrá consecuencias —dijo, mientras continuaba girando la regla en su mano. Estaba fascinada.

—Sí, señor —contesté con un toque de sarcasmo en mi voz. Sus labios se torcieron y pareció como si contuviera una sonrisita.

—Vaya a clase, señorita Tsukino. —Sus ojos miraron los míos. No estaba segura de qué decir, así que me di la vuelta y me dirigí a mi siguiente clase. El resto del día lo pasé volando en las nubes. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en el Sr. Chiba. Me pregunté cuál era su nombre y si se estaba viendo con alguien. No es que importara. Yo era una paria social en este instituto. Parte de eso era mi culpa.

Nunca hice un esfuerzo por conocer a alguien. Para cuando terminé mis clases, ni siquiera sabía lo que cualquiera de los profesores había dicho.

Cuando llegué a casa, mi tía Kakyuu estaba dentro cocinando algo en la cocina.

—Huele estupendo —dije, dándome cuenta de que no había comido mucho en el día.

—Hay comida en el refrigerador. Hazte algo para ti —contestó fríamente. Puse mis ojos en blanco y volví al pasillo hacia mi habitación. Empecé a trabajar en mis deberes pero no pude concentrarme en nada. Mis pensamientos siempre volvían a él. Cuando la casa quedó en silencio, fui a la cocina para prepararme algo para comer. Mi tía había dejado comida y platos sucios esparcidos sobre la encimera, así que me puse a limpiar antes de hacerme la comida. Una vez que el lavavajillas estuvo cargado y las encimeras limpias, me hice espagueti y me senté en el sofá a leer una novela romántica. Pasaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo libre leyendo. Era un fantástico escape de la realidad. Desafortunadamente, todo lo que pude imaginar fue al Sr. Chiba cuando llegaba a la gran escena de amor del héroe, así que aparté el libro y en cambio opté por la realidad de la televisión.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Teresa Mummert. El libro se llama "HONOR STUDENT" y pertenece a la serie "HONOR". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Hasta ahora solo tengo el primer libro traducido, cuando encuentre los siguientes los subiré, ya que no soy muy buena en ingles! Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capitulo 2

Me desperté justo después de las seis con la alarma del teléfono zumbando en mi oído. Me había quedado dormida en frente de la Mtelevisión en la sala de estar. Afortunadamente mi tía nunca llegó a casa anoche o indudablemente me habría despertado para regañarme sobre lo incómodo que ponía a sus compañeros masculinos tener a alguien tendido en el suelo.

Corrí a la ducha y me deslicé en un par de jeans rasgados y una camiseta. Mi cabello estaba húmedo cuando salí hacia el instituto pero afuera hacía tanto calor que no me importó. El aire acondicionado de mi auto no era mejor que tener bajas las ventanas.

Mi cabello estaba prácticamente seco para cuando llegué al instituto. Me dirigí hacia el gimnasio, tomando el camino largo para poder pasar la clase del Sr. Chiba.

Su puerta estaba cerrada, pero a través del cristal de la ventana pude verlo ponerse su camisa de manga larga gris. Vi un profundo tatuaje tribal envuelto alrededor de su musculoso hombro que se detenía justo en la nuca del cuello. Se dio la vuelta mientras se arreglaba la camisa cerrada y pasé corriendo por la ventana esperando que no me viera mirándolo.

Hacer ejercicio fue en completo desastre. Hoy las chicas decidieron torturarnos con pelotazos, pero ya que mi mente estaba en otro lugar, me pareció ser golpeada más que las otras. Con un fresco dolor de cabeza y el ego magullado, me dirigí a mi siguiente clase. Matemáticas fue tan aburrida como de costumbre y me pasé la mayor parte del período garabateando en mi libro cuando se suponía que tomara notas. Fue un alivio cuando el timbre sonó y por fin pude salir de clases. Me dirigí a la cafetería. No parecía haber ningún lugar donde sentarme sola así que apreté mi bandeja en el extremo de una mesa e hice mi mejor esfuerzo para evitar el contacto con alguien. No es que las personas de aquí fueran horriblemente malas; tan solo no me gustaba invertir en una relación que pronto terminaría. Quizás eso era debido a que todos despegaríamos pronto a iniciar nuestras propias vidas, o quizás porque tengo la tendencia a mudarme mucho, o quizás todavía estoy aprendiendo a afrontar la muerte de mis padres. La razón no importaba. Prefería estar sola. Probablemente me quedaría encerrada en casa como en un calabozo si no fuera por el instituto. Técnicamente, podía abandonarlo en cualquier momento, pero sólo quedaban unos cuantos meses y sabía que lamentaría no conseguir mi diploma.

El timbre del almuerzo sonando me sacudió de mis pensamientos. Era la hora de la clase del Sr. Chiba y consideré fugarme. Estaba segura de que me había visto mirarlo embobada a través de la ventana por la puerta de clases y no quería que me mirara raro. Recordé su amenaza sobre llegar tarde y a regañadientes me dirigí a clases. Me escabullí en el interior mientras los otros estudiantes estaban pululando. Nunca notó mi presencia y me sentí agradecida. Las chicas lo adulaban como si fuera una especie de estrella de rock. Parecía avergonzado, pero algo en su expresión me hizo pensar que disfrutaba de la atención.

—Tomen sus asientos. Es tiempo de una prueba sorpresa —anunció y la sala gruñó colectivamente. Estaba emocionada de no tener que hablar con nadie, así que la prueba fue una distracción bienvenida. A la mitad del período me esforcé por encontrar respuestas para la mitad de las preguntas de la prueba. Esto era raro en mí, ya habiendo leído la mayoría del libro en mi tiempo libre. Me mordí el labio y retiré mi cabello detrás de la oreja. Alguien dejó caer un libro de texto cerca del frente de la clase con un pesado ruido sordo. Salté en mi asiento y alcé la mirada nerviosa. Mis ojos atraparon al Sr. Chiba mientras me miraba fijamente. Mi corazón saltó hasta mi garganta y mordí con más fuerza mi labio inferior. Él se lamió los labios de esa manera increíblemente sexy que hacía antes de romper el contacto visual conmigo y revolver entre los papeles sobre su escritorio. Bajé la vista a mi hoja. Pero bien podría haber estado en griego. Escribí algunas tontas medias respuestas y caminé hacia la parte delantera de la clase para entregarlo justo cuando el timbre sonó. Puse mi hoja sobre el escritorio y abandoné el salón tan rápido como me fue posible.

Mi corazón latía a mil por minuto así que me metí en el baño y salpiqué agua fría en mi rostro. Escuché a un grupo de chicas abrir la puerta por lo que me deslicé en un compartimiento para estar sola hasta que pudiera calmarme. El segundo timbre sonó y todo el mundo se suponía que iba a estar en su siguiente clase, pero el grupo de chicas seguía quedándose. Reacia, abrí la puerta para poder irme.

—¡Oye! Eres la chica inteligente de la clase del Sr. Tomoe , ¿no? —preguntó una chica de cabello rubio rizado.

—Supongo que soy yo —respondí tímidamente—. Mi nombre es Serena.

—Soy Mina, y esta es Molly —respondió haciendo gestos hacia la chica con un cabello corto poco natural de color rojo. Sonreí y asentí sin saber qué decir a continuación, así que me volví a la puerta—. ¿Quieres "volar"? —dijo Mina tras de mí y me detuve por un momento, no muy segura de qué responder.

—Seguro —contesté. Ya estaba llegando tarde a mi siguiente clase y llegar a la mitad sería peor que no llegar en absoluto. Una sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Mina y sacó una pequeña lata de mentas de su bolso. Lo abrió y sacó un porro. Me había drogado una vez antes, así que sabía qué esperar. Mina encendió el porro y se lo pasó a Molly quien tosió y escupió.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunté cuando su cara se volvió roja. Ella asintió y Molly empujó el porro en mi cara. Le di una pequeña fumada y luché para mantenerlo.

Mis pulmones quemaron debido a la dura intrusión y empecé a escupir y toser peor de lo que Mina había hecho.

—Toma —dije sosteniéndolo para que Mina lo tomara otra vez. Espontáneamente ella estalló en un ataque de risa. No sé lo que era tan divertido, pero su risa fue contagiosa y pronto todas estábamos jadeando por aire y riéndonos más y más fuerte mientras nos pasábamos el porro unas cuantas veces más.

—Chicas —llamó una fuerte voz desde afuera de la puerta.

—Shhh… —susurró Mina completamente demasiado fuerte.

—Salgan aquí ahora mismo —gritó la voz nuevamente y pude notar que estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

—¡Ve tú! —dijo Mina, empujándome hacia la puerta.

—¡No! —protesté.

—¡Estoy en libertad condicional! —susurró Molly y quien estaba del otro lado de la puerta golpeó, causando que todas nosotras saltáramos y dejáramos de hablar.

—Bien, mierda —murmuré en voz baja y las chicas corrieron a toda prisa a un compartimiento. Respiré profundamente y empujé la puerta para abrirla. Del otro lado estaba el hombre más hermoso sobre el que nunca había puesto mis ojos, el Sr. Chiba. Su mandíbula se apretó y sus ojos se entrecerraron. Él estaba enfadado, pero no pude evitar reírme.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Teresa Mummert. El libro se llama "HONOR STUDENT" y pertenece a la serie "HONOR". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Hasta ahora solo tengo el primer libro traducido, cuando encuentre los siguientes los subiré, ya que no soy muy buena en ingles! Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capitulo 3

¿Serena? ¿Crees que esto es gracioso? —me regañó. Intenté ahogar la risa y sacudí la cabeza diciendo no, pero cuando contuve la risa, también dejé de respirar haciéndome sentir mareada. Me agarró del brazo y lo apretó muy fuertemente, llevándome pasillo abajo hacia su salón de clases. Afortunadamente, los pasillos estaban vacíos y nadie vio lo ridículamente que me estaba comportando.

—Eres afortunada de que no tenga clases en este período —dijo mientras miraba alrededor del pasillo antes de cerrar la puerta, bajando la pequeña persiana que cubría la ventana. Súbitamente me golpeó la idea de que podía ser suspendida, y todo el sufrimiento que había estado soportando sería para nada. Se pasó las manos a través de su cabello negro y cayó perfectamente de vuelta en su lugar. Me di cuenta que lo estaba mirando fijamente y rápidamente aparté la vista cuando jugueteó con su regla. Debería estar rogando que no me reportara pero mi cabeza daba vueltas y simplemente no pude reunir la energía para que me importara. Me mordí el labio nerviosamente y esperé que me gritara algo más.

—Deja de morderte el labio —dijo enojado y golpeó la regla en el escritorio, aparentemente perdiendo su tren de pensamiento. Salté y mordí mi labio con más fuerza por accidente, sacando sangre.

—Lo siento —dije en voz baja, sin saber qué más decir. Toqué mi labio y aparté los dedos, mirando la pizca de sangre. Él se puso de pie y caminó hacia mí. Mi estómago aleteó. Rozó su pulgar sobre mi labio inferior, sus ojos azules bloqueándose sobre los míos. Aspiré entrecortadamente y lo sostuve, temerosa de que si me movía pudiera romper este sueño.

—Respira —susurró, inclinándose lo suficientemente cerca para sentir su aliento cálido en mi rostro, enviando un escalofrío bajando por mi cuerpo. Un fuerte repique rompió el hechizo y él cerró los ojos por un momento antes de darse la vuelta para sacar su teléfono del bolsillo. Me quedé allí de pie estúpidamente mientras hablaba. Sus respuestas fueron cortas y no sabría decir si la persona a la que le estaba hablando era un hombre o una mujer. Sus ojos bailaban de arriba a abajo por mí cuerpo a la vez que hablaba y pude sentir mis mejillas arder. Mordí el borde de mi labio pero rápidamente lo liberé cuando él entrecerró sus ojos hacia mí. Decidí empezar a deambular por la habitación y leer los carteles de la pared. Me sentí grosera allí de pie escuchando su conversación.

—Deberías ir a tu siguiente clase. El timbre está a punto de sonar —dijo tranquilamente en mi oído. Su aliento caliente en mi cuello hizo que mi cuerpo se derritiera. Ni siquiera lo había escuchado terminar su llamada.

—Entonces, ¿no estoy en problemas? —pregunté, demasiado nerviosa para darme la vuelta y enfrentarlo.

—No dije eso. —Por el tono de su voz, pude notar que estaba sonriendo. Aspiré

entrecortadamente otra vez y asentí.

—Sí, señor. —Agarré mis libros justo cuando el timbre sonó y me escabullí de vuelta en el pasillo mientras todo el mundo salía de sus clases. No podía saber si estaba volando debido a la hierba o debido a mi encuentro con el Sr. Chiba. A medio camino del pasillo Mina y Molly corrieron a mi lado.

—¡Oh, Dios mío, Serena! ¡Lo siento tanto! —se disculpó Molly.

—¿Quién era? —preguntó Mina, ella había enganchado su brazo con el mío y no estaba segura de si fue un gesto amistoso o si todavía estaba demasiado aturdida para caminar recta.

—¡Vamos! ¡Dinos! ¿Estás en problemas? —preguntó Molly, interponiéndose frente a nosotras de modo que tendría que responder.

—Creo que estaré bien —contesté, no muy segura de lo que había pasado. Parte de mí pensó que lo había inventado todo.

—¿Le dijiste nuestros nombres? —preguntó Mina y pude notar que estaba

preocupada por sí misma. Hice una pausa por un breve momento mientras estaban pendientes de cada una de mis respiraciones.

—No. No dije sus nombres. ¡Me deben una grande! —dije finalmente, soltándolas. Lanzaron sus brazos a mí alrededor y me dieron las gracias—. Tengo que irme. No puedo perder otra clase —dije a la vez que me arrancaba sus brazos de encima. Mina frunció el ceño.

—¿Quieres salir más tarde? —preguntó ella. No supe qué responder.

—¡Vayan a clases, señoritas! —Una voz retumbó detrás de nosotras y mi cuerpo se cubrió repentinamente de piel de gallina. Era el Sr. Chiba. Mina y Molly me soltaron a regañadientes y miré con disimulo sobre mi hombro. Sus ojos azules quemaron en los míos. Me volteé rápidamente y me dirigí a mi clase.

Todo fue un borrón. No pude mantener mi mente lejos de él. Al final de clases, Molly y Mina estaban esperando junto a la puerta.

—Ten. Este es mi número si deseas salir después de clases —dijo Mina mientras me seguían por el pasillo. Era el final del día y el Sr. Chiba estaba parado fuera de su salón de clases mientras pasábamos en fila. No pude evitar mirarlo.

—Pensábamos ir a esa nueva película de terror con la que todos están tan entusiasmados. Empieza a las ocho —continuó ella, ajena al hecho de que yo no estaba prestando atención.

—Seguro —dije, sin saber realmente a lo que estaba aceptando. El Sr. Chiba sonrió y no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

—Así que, ¿vendrás? —preguntó Molly y me detuve en seco cuando el Sr. Chiba se deslizó en el interior de su salón nuevamente.

—Sí, iré. ¿A qué hora dijiste? —pregunté.

—A las ocho en punto. No llegues tarde, ¡el lugar estará repleto! —me advirtió y yo sonreí.

—Estaré allí —prometí y nos dirigimos al estacionamiento.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Teresa Mummert. El libro se llama "HONOR STUDENT" y pertenece a la serie "HONOR". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Hasta ahora solo tengo el primer libro traducido, cuando encuentre los siguientes los subiré, ya que no soy muy buena en ingles! Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capitulo 4

Me senté en mi auto repitiendo todo lo que había pasado hoy. No podía creer que haya sido tan estúpida como para drogarme en el instituto.

Estaba orando para que el Sr. Chiba no se lo dijera a nadie, pero estaba segura de que mi secreto estaba a salvo con él. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que dijo sobre estar en problemas. ¿Qué quiso decir exactamente? A medida que el estacionamiento se vaciaba, encendí mi auto para irme. Di vuelta al radio y canté junto a Crimson and Clover mientras me dirigía a casa de mi tía.

Entré en el camino de entrada maldiciéndome por haber accedido a una noche de chicas con las mismas que me usaron como un chivo expiatorio. No podía culparlas del todo. Era tan culpable por lo que hicimos como ellas. Además, si no lo hubiera hecho nunca habría llegado a pasar más tiempo con el Sr. Chiba.

La casa estaba vacía y me alegré de que no hubiera nadie alrededor para hacerme las veinte preguntas acerca de dónde iba. Me metí en la ducha para alistarme para la película. Me quedé bajo el agua, soñando despierta hasta que se puso fría. Me envolví una toalla sueltamente alrededor de mi pecho y fui a mi habitación a buscar algo para ponerme. La mayoría de mis pertenencias estaban en cajas, así que tuve que hacer una gran cantidad de excavación antes de encontrar algo adecuado. Me decidí por un vestido negro y zapatos de tacón negros. Después de vestirme, cuidadosamente ricé las puntas de mi cabello. Para el momento en que terminé de aplicar el rímel, me vi por lo menos unos cuantos años más adulta.

Me senté por ahí escuchando música y limpiando la casa para matar el tiempo. Cuando el reloj marcó las siete supuse que era seguro salir. Para el momento en que llegara al cine y nos dieran nuestros bocadillos sería sólo una corta espera para la película. Salté en mi auto y empecé a retroceder por el camino de entrada cuando unos faros llenaron mi espejo retrovisor y sonó una bocina. Detuve mi auto y suspiré ruidosamente. Mi tía acercó su auto al lado del mío.

―¿A dónde te diriges? ―preguntó ella, mientras su acompañante masculino desvió la mirada, aparentemente desinteresado y totalmente perdido.

―Rumbo al cine, no me esperes despierta ―grité por encima de los motores y sonreí.

―¡Oh, no! ―respondió ella y su sonrisa cursi me dio náuseas. Puse los ojos en blanco y retrocedí el resto del camino de entrada.

Encontrar la sala de cine en la oscuridad fue mucho más difícil de lo que había previsto. Tuve que enviarle mensajes de texto a Mina y Molly varias veces antes de que finalmente viera la gran señal del genial cine a lo largo de un lado de la carretera. Di tres vueltas en el estacionamiento antes de encontrar un espacio disponible. Todo el mundo había venido a ver la nueva película de terror Slash. De repente me sentí acomplejada por mi vestido, y me pregunté si debía irme rápidamente antes de que alguien me viera. Podría reclamar que mi auto se dañó o que me quedé sin gasolina. Ya era demasiado tarde. Vi a Molly y Mina caminando a través del estacionamiento saludándome para conseguir llamar mi atención. De mala gana me bajé del auto y me arreglé el vestido.

―¡Deja de tirar de eso! ¡Te ves muy bien! ―me tranquilizó Molly. Llevaba un traje similar en color morado oscuro.

―Gracias ―dije tímidamente, metiendo mi cabello detrás de mi oreja.

―¿Y yo qué, me veo como hígado picado? ―preguntó Mina detrás de nosotras, medio en broma.

―¡Te ves muy bien, Mina! ―le dije, disparándole una sonrisa. Ella la devolvió y supe que sólo estaba siendo insegura. Ella se parecía mucho a mí en esa forma. Esperamos en la línea exterior del edificio para conseguir nuestros boletos.

―¿Tienes a ese nuevo profesor, el Sr. Chiba? ―me preguntó Molly, pero no esperó mi respuesta―. ¡Dios, sí que es jodidamente caliente! ―dijo abanicándose. Sonreí y asentí.

―Sus ojos ―añadió Mina y me mordí el labio y esperé a que la línea se moviera.

Después de unos momentos de hablar maravillas sobre nuestro profesor, finalmente cambiaron el tema a ropa, otro tema del que no me gustaba hablar. Por suerte, la fila se movió con rapidez y fuimos capaces de conseguir nuestros boletos y movernos dentro a la siguiente hilera para nuestros aperitivos. Cuando todo estuvo dicho y hecho, habíamos gastado más de veinte dólares cada una, pero Molly y Mina me aseguraron que valdría la pena cada centavo.

La mayoría de los espectadores estaban vagando en el vestíbulo así que pudimos conseguir algunos buenos asientos cerca de la parte delantera. Siempre he preferido sentarme en la parte de atrás, pero Mina insistió en que cuanto más cerca a la sangre y las tripas estás, mejor. Las luces se apagaron y un silencio cayó sobre la multitud cuando las vistas previas comenzaron a reproducirse. Tardó todo un cuarto de hora antes que la película comenzara, pero Molly y Mina habían hecho una lista de todas las nuevas películas que saldrían y que tendríamos que ir a ver.

Cuando la película finalmente comenzó, la sala quedó en completo silencio. Dentro de unos momentos, todos estarían gritando, yo incluida. Mi corazón se sentía como que iba a estallar fuera de mi pecho. Esto valdría la pena cada céntimo, y me alegré de que hubiera decidido venir.

A una hora en la película me excusé para ir al baño. La fila curvaba fuera de la puerta. Jugué en mi teléfono celular y di un paso adelante cada vez que la línea se movía ajena a mi entorno. Eso fue hasta que la risa de una mujer rompió el hilo de mis pensamientos. Levanté la mirada para ver a un hombre y una mujer encerrados en los brazos del otro. Él estaba besando su cuello y ella le daba un golpe juguetón en el pecho. Justo cuando me di cuenta de que estaba mirando el hombre y la mujer besándose apasionadamente él abrió los ojos y mi corazón quedó atrapado en mi garganta. El Sr. Chiba estaba mirando hacia mí y yo no pude apartar la mirada. Mi cara enrojeció ardiendo pero su mirada sostuvo la mía. Me mordí el labio mientras celos burbujearon a través de mí.

―Tu turno ―dijo un muchacho adolescente desde detrás de mí. Miré de vuelta al cuarto de baño y vi que la fila había desaparecido por completo en frente de mí.

―Lo siento ―contesté y entré en la pequeña habitación. Me eché un poco de agua

en la cara esperando que mágicamente pudiera desaparecer el rubor de mis mejillas. De todas las personas para atrapar besándose en el cine, nunca me habría imaginado que vería al Sr. Chiba. Fui al baño y esperé alrededor de unos segundos más antes de regresar por la puerta. Tomé una respiración profunda y la abrí, echando un vistazo a un lado del pasillo rápidamente. Él se había ido. Dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio y me dirigí de nuevo a mi sala.

―¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ―preguntó Mina mientras me devolvía mis palomitas y golosinas.

―La fila fue una locura ―le respondí, pero no di detalles sobre qué otra cosa era una locura. Me hundí más en mi asiento y traté de volver a la película, pero mis pensamientos no lo dejarían. Su ardiente mirada clavada en la mía por lo que pareció una eternidad. Había algo muy raro acerca de nuestros encuentros, pero no podía conseguir suficiente de él.

Por desgracia, alguien ya lo había hecho. Me pasé la siguiente mitad de la película tratando de imaginar qué aspecto tenía ella. Tenía rizos rojos oscuros que caían en cascada por su espalda y asumí que probablemente tenía unos veinte años. Ella era sin duda hermosa si pudo captar su atención. Mis mejillas se calentaron de nuevo cuando me di cuenta que no había atraído su atención. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos. Mariposas llenaron mi estómago mientras pensaba en lo que había querido decir. En realidad, sabía que probablemente no significaba nada. Tal vez estaba avergonzado por ver a una estudiante fuera de clase, mientras se encontraba en una posición comprometedora.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Teresa Mummert. El libro se llama "HONOR STUDENT" y pertenece a la serie "HONOR". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Hasta ahora solo tengo el primer libro traducido, cuando encuentre los siguientes los subiré, ya que no soy muy buena en ingles! Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capitulo 5

La multitud gritó al unísono, sacudiéndome de mis pensamientos. Mis palomitas volaron de su contenedor y Mina se rió de mí.

—¿Asustada? —se burló. Asentí y sonreí. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando en la película y en este momento, no me importaba. Estaba sintiéndome un poco triste viendo al Sr. Chiba con alguien más, no es que tuviera derecho a sentirme celosa, pero por alguna razón, había pensado en algún nivel que le gustaba. Sacudí el pensamiento de mi cabeza. Era estúpido de mi parte permitirme ser atrapada en una fantasía. De repente eché de menos mi casa y no quería nada más que dejar este lugar y no regresar nunca. Me hundí más en mi asiento y esperé que la película terminara.

Veinte largos minutos después los créditos estaban pasando y yo no podía estar más feliz. Esperamos a que la mayoría de los demás espectadores salieran en fila antes de hacer nuestro camino hacia la salida.

Molly y Mina estaban divagando sobre ir a alguna fiesta y emborracharse. Inventé una excusa poco convincente acerca de tener un toque de queda para así poder irme a casa. No tenía muchas ganas de festejar.

El paseo a casa pareció más largo que el viaje al cine incluso aunque no me perdí esta vez. Mis pensamientos se dirigieron a Molly y Mina invitándome al cine. Estaba segura de que el Sr. Chiba había oído nuestra conversación. En mi hiperactiva imaginación, me imaginé encontrarme con él allí. Simplemente no tuve en cuenta que no estaría solo.

Estaba aliviada de ver el camino de entrada vacío cuando paré en la casa de mi tía. La última cosa que quería era escuchar su desvarío sobre el nuevo hombre de la hora. Era tarde así que estaba segura de que no la vería de nuevo hasta mañana.

Caminé a mi habitación y tiré mis zapatos en una esquina. Me quité el vestido, sin molestarme en abrir la cremallera, y me deslicé en una camiseta extra grande de mi antigua escuela.

Agarré mi viejo anuario y fui a la cocina por una bebida. Deslicé la leche fuera del camino y tomé una lata de refresco, junto con una botella barata de vodka. Llevé todo a la sala de estar y encendí la televisión. Miré una vieja película romántica mientras bebía un pequeño trago de la botella. El alcohol quemó mi garganta, tosí y escupí. Rápidamente lo bajé con el refresco mientras las lágrimas llenaban los bordes de mis ojos. Abrí el libro y pasé los dedos por encima de las hendiduras dejadas por el bolígrafo que mi amiga había usado para firmarlo. Mi cuerpo empezó a sentirse cálido y tomé un trago más largo de la botella, limpiando una gota de mi barbilla. Pensé en empacar mis cosas y dirigirme de vuelta a Michigan.

Sabía que nunca volvería a ser lo mismo allí. Todo el mundo me miraba con lástima después de que mis padres hubieran muerto. Me trataban como si fuera una niña pequeña que no podía cuidar de sí misma.

Al menos en Florida la mayoría no tenía ni idea de la situación de la que había venido. Sólo unos pocos profesores y el consejero escolar tenían los detalles sangrientos. Me sequé una lágrima rebelde de mi mejilla y puse la botella en mis labios de nuevo. La tristeza se magnificó a medida que el alcohol hacía efecto, pero no me importaba. Sabía que si bebía lo suficiente lo olvidaría todo. Pasé las páginas mientras mis lágrimas caían en el lustroso papel. Pasé mis dedos por encima de las húmedas marcas y las firmas se emborronaron por todo el libro.

—¡No! —lloré mientras lo limpiaba más duramente. Estaba oficialmente viniéndome abajo. Agarré el libro y lo tiré a través de la habitación. Chocó con una fotografía colgada en la pared causando que cayera y se hiciera añicos con el impacto—. ¡Mierda! —grité mientras me tropezaba hacia el desastre para limpiarlo.

Mi visión estaba borrosa y cuando tomé un trozo de cristal dentado, me cortó profundamente a través de la palma de la mano y hacia arriba en mi muñeca. La sangre corrió libremente hacia abajo por mis dedos y goteó sobre la vieja fotografía de mi tía y mi madre. Colapsé en el suelo, sollozando mientras abrazaba apretadamente la fotografía.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Teresa Mummert. El libro se llama "HONOR STUDENT" y pertenece a la serie "HONOR". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Hasta ahora solo tengo el primer libro traducido, cuando encuentre los siguientes los subiré, ya que no soy muy buena en ingles! Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capitulo 6

¡Serena! ¡Dios mío! ¡Serena! ¡Llama a la policía! —gritaba mi tía mientras me sacudía. Parpadeé varias veces, pero no podía abrir los ojos completamente en la luz. El temblor me había revuelto el estómago y me tambaleé hacia delante, vomitando todo el suelo de la sala.

—¡Serena! ¿Por qué trataste de matarte? —gritó entre lágrimas mientras un hombre en el fondo hablaba asustado por el teléfono.

—No lo hice... —susurré, pero mi garganta estaba en carne viva y adolorida de tanto llorar la noche anterior.

—Tranquila, calma —respondió ella, con dulzura mientras me halaba hacia su pecho y me abrazaba con fuerza—. ¡Tráele un poco de agua! —gritó al hombre en la otra habitación. Rápidamente apareció con un vaso de agua. Acercó el vaso a mi boca y comenzó a verterla por mi garganta. Tosí y vi como mi tía golpeaba al hombre fuertemente en el brazo—. Vas a ahogarla —gritó.

—¡Lo siento! —gruñó él en respuesta con irritación, pero me di cuenta de que estaba lleno de pánico.

—Estoy bien. —Les aseguré—. Esto no es lo que parece —dije con una risa nerviosa. Mi cabeza estaba empezando a despejarse y al mirar alrededor hacia el desastre que había dejado, comprendí por qué estaban tan preocupados. Una botella de vodka estaba abierta a un lado, su contenido derramado en el suelo.

Una foto de mi difunta madre yacía rota en torno a mí y yo estaba cubierta con mi propia sangre—. Estaba muy triste. —Expliqué mientras mis ojos se posaron en la fotografía arrugada de mi madre. Las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos y tragué saliva, tratando de contenerme.

—Ten —dijo mi tía mientras empujaba agua en mi boca. Un fuerte estruendo

provino de la puerta principal y el acompañante de mi tía se apresuró a contestar.

—Estoy bien, de verdad —dije después de tragar un sorbo de agua. Empujé a mis pies para levantarme y casi perdí el equilibrio. Mi tía se alzó junto a mí y me agarró del brazo. Dos agentes de policía doblaron la esquina hacia la sala seguidos por tres paramédicos.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó el oficial alto de voz ronca, pero estaba mirando a mi tía.

—No lo sé. La encontré tirada en el suelo con la foto de su madre —explicó ella, pero sus palabras se convirtieron en un ruido sordo bajo sus sollozos—. ¡Ella trató de suicidarse! —farfulló mientras los paramédicos me rodeaban y empezaron a revisar mis signos vitales y la herida en mi mano.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No traté de matarme! —grité por encima de su conversación, pero nadie le prestó atención a mis protestas. Mis lágrimas se dieron paso mientras comencé a entrar en pánico—. ¡Por favor! ¡Sólo quiero ir a casa! —sollocé. La mayor de los paramédicos me miró con tristeza. Odiaba esa mirada. La mirada de compasión que he recibido de todo el mundo desde que mis padres murieron. La ira brotó dentro de mí y empecé a luchar contra ellos.

Un paramédico estaba sosteniendo mi mano herida y otro tomaba mi presión arterial en el otro brazo. Me sentí claustrofóbica, luchando desesperadamente por liberarme de su control. El oficial de policía que estaba hablando con mi tía se dio cuenta y empezó a gritarme que me calmara. Su compañera, una mujer más joven, puso su mano en su arma mientras sus ojos se movían adelante y atrás entre nosotros. El tercer paramédico había desaparecido y volvió rápidamente con una camilla. Cuanto más luchaba, más fuerte me sujetaban. En cuestión de segundos, estuve acostada boca arriba atada a la camilla. Los gritos de mi tía se desvanecieron en el fondo mientras me llevaron por el pasillo y fuera de la puerta principal. La luz del sol me cegó y la oleada de calor hizo que mi estómago se revolviera. Los paramédicos me metieron en la parte trasera de la ambulancia y cerraron la puerta detrás de nosotros. La oscuridad repentina hizo que me fuera imposible ver y un mareo por el movimiento se hizo presente mientras el calor se desvanecía.

—Por favor... —lloré mientras la paramédico mayor me quitaba el cabello de la frente.

Tomé respiraciones largas y tranquilizadoras, y finalmente logré dejar de llorar mientras la ambulancia se detenía en el hospital. Me sacaron y me empujaron a la sala de emergencia donde los médicos y enfermeras nos esperaban. La paramédico se apartó de mi lado y habló en voz baja con un médico en el rincón más alejado de la habitación. No podía entender nada de lo que decían, pero los ojos del doctor nunca se apartaron de mi cara, por lo que me sentí totalmente humillada.

Dejé que mi cabeza reposara en el respaldar y me quedé mirando las láminas blancas del techo. Después de unos momentos, el doctor estuvo a mi lado, ajustándose los guantes de látex.

—¿Cómo se siente hoy, Srta. Tsukino? —preguntó mientras halaba mis párpados para inspeccionar mis pupilas.

—Como una idiota —respondí con irritación.

—Bueno, no hay mucho que pueda hacer por eso, pero puedo arreglar esa herida desagradable en tu mano —dijo con una leve sonrisa, y me relajé un poco—. ¿Cree que podemos quitar éstas restricciones? —preguntó y yo asentí.

—No estaba tratando de matarme —contesté. Comenzó a deshacer el cinturón de cuero de la camilla mirando mi mano.

—Bueno, me inclino a creerte —dijo y asintió al policía fuera de la puerta. Ellos se alejaron y él comenzó de nuevo a reparar mi mano—. Nunca he visto a alguien tratar de quitarse la vida cortándose la mano. —Continuó mientras sacaba una pequeña pieza de vidrio de la herida. Instintivamente traté de retirar mi mano, pero él la aferró con fuerza—. Esto va a doler un poco —advirtió y yo asentí, mordiéndome el labio. Limpió el corte y para el momento en que terminó, tuve cuatro puntadas y un vendaje de gasa rosa envuelto alrededor de mi mano y mi muñeca. Le expliqué lo que había pasado mientras trabajaba y me sentí sorprendentemente mejor cuando el proceso hubo terminado—. La vida no es nada fácil. Has pasado por muchas cosas. Está bien pedir ayuda —dijo amablemente y le aseguré que iba a hablar con alguien la próxima vez que me sintiera triste.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —llamó mi tía desde la puerta. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado allí.

—Estoy bien —respondí mientras me deslizaba de la cama.

—No tienes ni idea... —comenzó, pero sus palabras se apagaron y no la alenté para que terminara.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Teresa Mummert. El libro se llama "HONOR STUDENT" y pertenece a la serie "HONOR". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Hasta ahora solo tengo el primer libro traducido, cuando encuentre los siguientes los subiré, ya que no soy muy buena en ingles! Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capitulo 7

El trayecto hacia la casa pareció durar horas, mientras le explicaba a mi tía lo que realmente había sucedido la noche anterior. Estaba triste, pero nunca tuve la intención de hacerme daño. Ella me dio un discurso sobre beber demasiado y yo no discutí. No tenía intención de volver a tocar alguna vez una gota de alcohol. Toda su tristeza fue reemplazada por ira y yo lo preferí así. No podía soportar ver a una persona más mirarme con lástima.

Nos detuvimos en el garaje y no pude esperar para tomar una ducha y volver a dormir.

—Prepárate. Todavía tienes unas cuantas clases más hoy —dijo ella desde detrás de mí.

—Estás bromeando, ¿no? —le pregunté.

—¿Crees que te mereces un día de descanso después de todo lo que me has hecho pasar? ¡Tendré suerte si alguna vez veo a Dan otra vez! —dijo con enojo.

—¿Dan? —le pregunté, al no tener ni idea de lo que estaba hablando.

—Mi cita de anoche. Casi le ocasionas un ataque al corazón —gritó ella por el pasillo. Puse los ojos en blanco y cerré la puerta del baño detrás de mí.

Me di una ducha tan rápido como pude con un brazo. Fue más difícil de lo que había previsto. Vestirse no fue más fácil y para cuando estuve lista ya había pasado una hora.

—Vamos —dijo mi tía desde fuera de mi habitación.

—Soy capaz de manejar —le respondí. Abrió la puerta de mi habitación de golpe y me miró—. Hace dos horas no podías dejarme y ahora me estás tratando como si me odiaras —murmuré mientras recogía mis libros.

—No te odio. Si lo hiciera, no me importaría si fueras al instituto o bebieras hasta la inconsciencia —replicó. Me di cuenta de que tenía razón. Durante todo este tiempo de estar con ella, asumí que era una carga para ella. Era bueno saber lo mucho que le importaba, aunque lo mostrara castigándome.

—Estoy lista —dije mientras me colocaba una sudadera con capucha y tiraba de la manga hacia abajo para tratar de ocultar mi vendaje rosado.

—Hace demasiado calor para eso —dijo mientras caminaba a su lado por el pasillo. No le hice caso y seguí hacia el auto.

No hablamos durante el camino a mi instituto. Mantuve la ventanilla abajo tratando de refrescarme, pero nada parecía ayudar.

Cuando llegamos, salté fuera del auto y me dirigí hacia el edificio. Oí la puerta del auto cerrarse de golpe detrás de mí y me detuve mirando hacia atrás. Mi tía se apresuraba a alcanzarme.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le pregunté, sin molestarme en ocultar mi irritación.

—Tengo que firmar tu entrada —respondió ella y siguió caminando pasándome. Yo la seguí a regañadientes.

—Soy un adulto. Esta no es la secundaria. No creo necesitar que firmes mi entrada —le dije, pero ella siguió caminando. Cuando llegamos a la oficina principal, me quedé fuera mientras mi tía hablaba con la secretaria. El Sr. Chiba entró en la oficina y colocó unos papeles sobre el mostrador. La asistente se puso roja mientras lo miraba y comenzó a trastabillar nerviosa, tirando de un mechón que se había soltado de su moño. Él le sonrió y me di cuenta de que se trataba de su cita del cine. Después de un momento, se volvió para salir e hice mi mejor esfuerzo para mirar a cualquier otra parte menos sus ojos, pero no pude evitarlo.

—Te perdiste mi clase. Ven a verme después de que termines aquí —dijo seriamente. Me mordí el labio y asentí mientras se alejaba.

—Todo listo. El consejero va a hacer tiempo para ti. Vendré a buscarte cuando terminen las clases —dijo mi tía desde el mostrador.

—Puedo tomar un taxi —le respondí. Ella agitó la mano para desechar mi comentario. Salí de la oficina y caminé lentamente por el pasillo vacío hacia la clase del Sr. Chiba, tirando nerviosamente de mi vendaje.

Llamé a la puerta y esperé a que respondiera.

—Entra —dijo, así que abrí la puerta y caminé dentro. El salón estaba vacío y él estaba desabrochando el botón superior de su camisa. Su camiseta era negra y combinaba con el tatuaje que envolvía su brazo y se detenía justo en su cuello. Dobló la camisa y la puso sobre el respaldo de su silla.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó mientras miraba hacia mi mano.

—Tuve un accidente —contesté nerviosamente mientras me mordía el labio. Sus ojos se tensaron y su expresión fue ilegible.

—Te vi en el cine ayer. Eso fue... —dijo mientras sus ojos bailaban arriba y abajo de mi cuerpo.

—Incómodo —contesté, terminando la frase. Él se rió en voz baja.

—Inesperado —me corrigió—. Srta. Tsukino, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije acerca de llegar tarde a mi clase? —preguntó y me mordí el labio de nuevo al recordar nuestro último encuentro en su salón de clases, a solas. Se sentó en el borde de la mesa y esperó mi respuesta. Yo no sabía qué decir y después de un momento, me hizo señas para que me acercara. Me acerqué a él y coloqué mis libros en un escritorio de la primera fila.

—Lo siento mucho. Ha sido una mañana de locos y... —comencé a explicar. Se puso de pie rápidamente y en un rápido movimiento, me inclinó sobre su escritorio. Antes de que pudiera protestar, su mano cayó latiendo con fuerza en mi trasero. Yo jadeé en voz alta ante el dolor repentino cuando me golpeó una vez más. Su cuerpo se inclinó sobre el mío y sus labios rozaron mi oreja.

—Shh... —susurró mientras su mano frotaba mi trasero ardido. Se puso de pie otra vez y dio una nalgada, esta vez más fuerte. Apreté mis dedos contra el borde de su escritorio mientras golpeaba una y otra vez. No podía respirar y apreté los labios para no gemir. Me sentí abrumada por la vergüenza y el dolor. Su mano frotó suavemente sobre mí donde había golpeado. Sus dedos se sumergieron entre mis muslos y el dolor dio paso al deseo puro. A medida que el escozor desaparecía, él golpeó de nuevo. Tan pronto como empezó, se acabó. Me quedé doblada sobre su escritorio jadeando en busca de aire.

—Ve a clase. —Él respiraba pesadamente, y me tomó un momento antes de que pudiera moverme. Me quedé allí mientras él rodeaba el escritorio y comenzaba a ponerse de nuevo la camisa. Después de un momento, recobré mi compostura y me puse de pie. Se volvió a dar la vuelta y agarró mis libros, sosteniéndolos para mí. Los tomé, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos y salí de la habitación tan rápido como pude.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Teresa Mummert. El libro se llama "HONOR STUDENT" y pertenece a la serie "HONOR". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Hasta ahora solo tengo el primer libro traducido, cuando encuentre los siguientes los subiré, ya que no soy muy buena en ingles! Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capitulo 8

El resto del día, ya no pensé acerca de la loca mañana en el hospital. Todo en lo que podía pensar era acerca del Sr. Chiba. No sabía si podría volver a entrar en su clase nuevamente y al mismo tiempo era lo único que quería hacer.

Caminé fuera a la acera en frente del edificio y me senté mientras esperaba que mi tía me recogiera. Los estudiantes iban y venían y pronto el estacionamiento estuvo totalmente vacío. Los profesores comenzaron a desfilar fuera y abrí uno de mis libros de texto y leí sobre las cosas que me había perdido. Vi al Sr. Chiba caminando con la asistente de la oficina principal y mis mejillas ardieron de celos.

Caminaron hacia el auto de ella y hablaron por unos cuantos minutos antes de que él la besara en la mejilla y ella se metiera en su auto y se fuera. Regresé a mi libro de textos y no me di cuenta de que había caminado de regreso hacia mí.

—¿Sin aventón? —pregunto él.

—Mi tía es un acierto o fallo cuando se trata de responsabilidad —respondí, irritada de que ella no me dejase conducir por mi cuenta.

—Yo nunca fallo —respondió y un escalofrió recorrió a lo largo de mi columna. Sus ojos ardieron sobre mí y por un minuto, todo lo que pude hacer fue mirarlo fijamente sin poder decir nada—. Vamos te llevaré a tu casa —dijo y se volteó alejándose. No me dio la oportunidad de protestar. Salté fuera de la acera y lo seguí. Él abrió la puerta del pasajero de un negro y pulcro pequeño auto deportivo, y tomó los libros de mis manos. Me deslicé y lo observé caminar hacia el lado del conductor mientras mordía mi labio. Su auto olía justo como él e inhalé profundamente, sin ser capaz de tener suficiente de su esencia. Él lanzó mis libros en el asiento de atrás y se metió junto a mí. Lucía molesto e irritado de tener que llevarme y de pronto me sentí muy cohibida.

Salió rápidamente, y si yo hubiese estado con alguien más me habría asustado, pero confiaba en él. Mientras alcanzábamos la luz justo fuera de la propiedad escolar, inclinó su cuerpo a través del mío, haciendo una pausa para oler el aroma de mí cabello. Me senté congelada en mi lugar. Tomó el cinturón y lo tiró a través de mi cuerpo.

—No me gustaría que salieses herida —dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha y pisó el acelerador. Lo miré mientras manejaba, admirando su perfección—. ¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó, sus ojos lanzándose hacia abajo a mi vendaje rosa.

—Larga historia —respondí mientras tiraba de él nerviosamente. Sentí sus ojos en mí pero no expliqué nada más.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó nuevamente, esta vez con irritación en su voz. Suspiré pesadamente y pensé qué detalles debería darle.

—Bebí un poco la noche pasada. Tiré una foto y accidentalmente me corté tratando de limpiar el desastre —expliqué sosteniendo mi mano—. No es gran cosa —dije con sarcasmo. Él lanzó el auto a la orilla del camino y antes de que pudiera decir algo, había desbloqueado su cinturón y giró encarándome. Su boca estaba peligrosamente cerca de la mía y yo luché para estabilizar mi respiración.

Sus ojos eran duros y llenos de rabia.

—No me hables de esa manera. Me molesta demasiado y tú no quieres ver lo que hago cuando estoy molesto —gruñó con enojo y su tono fue atemorizante. Mi respiración se aceleró y traté de hacer lo mejor para no mostrar mi miedo. Me miró fijamente por un momento antes de subir su mano y gentilmente correr la yema de su pulgar en contra de mi mejilla y hacia abajo sobre mi labio inferior, su respiración cálida en contra de mi rostro. Su expresión se volvió más suave por un segundo y sus ojos danzaron de los míos hacia mis labios—. Tú no quieres esto — susurró suavemente, advirtiéndome. Él no tenía idea de lo mucho que lo deseaba. Cada parte de mi cuerpo ardía por él, por su tacto.

—Sí, sí quiero —susurré de regreso, las palabras apenas audibles. Su mano se deslizó alrededor del costado de mi cuello y de regreso a mi cabello. Su respiración volviéndose pesada e incontrolada.

—No tienes idea de en lo que te estás metiendo —respondió él. No podía soportarlo más. Necesitaba sentirlo. Lamí mis labios y los separé, respirando su cálido aliento.

—Por favor —suspiré. Sus dedos se envolvieron apretadamente en mi cabello y él chocó sus labios contra los míos. Su lengua se deslizó en mi boca y yo la empujé con mi lengua. Respiré un suave gemido en su boca y él me besó con más fuerza, gimiendo en la mía. Cada centímetro de mi cuerpo estaba en llamas. Deslicé mis manos sobre su duro, musculoso pecho y hacia arriba hasta su cuello. Sus labios deslizándose abajo por mi mandíbula y en mi garganta. Yo gemí más fuerte, arqueando mi espalda, presionándome más fuerte en contra suyo. Él se detuvo abruptamente, sus dedos aún envueltos apretadamente en mi cabello.

—No podemos hacer esto aquí —dijo, su respiración descontrolada.

—¿Dónde? —pregunté mientras lo besaba otra vez. Él capturó mi labio inferior con sus dientes y tiró suavemente, sus ojos entornados y llenos de deseo.

—Mi casa —respondió alejándose de mí y manteniendo mi cabeza lejos de la suya por mi cabello. Quería besarlo nuevamente pero dolía empujar contra él—. Tengo que explicarte algunas cosas antes de que esto vaya más lejos —dijo él y yo asentí, mordiendo mi labio. No tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando, pero podría haber estado recitando los ingredientes de un estofado y habría sonado sexy—. No tienes idea que lo que eso me causa. —Sus palabras dispararon placer a mis lugares más íntimos.

Se giró de vuelta en su asiento, dejándome jadeando sin aliento mientras él nos regresaba a la carretera a toda velocidad.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Teresa Mummert. El libro se llama "HONOR STUDENT" y pertenece a la serie "HONOR". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Hasta ahora solo tengo el primer libro traducido, cuando encuentre los siguientes los subiré, ya que no soy muy buena en ingles! Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capitulo 9

Nos detuvimos frente a un almacén en las afueras de la ciudad. Él presionó el botón de su visor y una gran puerta automática empezó a abrirse mientras entrábamos al edificio. Allí dentro estaba oscuro, salvo por unas pocas luces esporádicas de seguridad que mostraban una enorme habitación cavernosa. Se bajó del auto y yo empecé a desabrocharme el cinturón mientras él hacia su camino hasta mi lado. Abrió la puerta y agarró mi brazo para sacarme del asiento. Cerró la puerta detrás de mí y me presionó contra ella, su mano envolvió mi trasero y me apretó contra él. Podía sentir lo mucho que me deseaba, mientras se apretaba más duro contra mí. Sus labios se cernieron sobre los míos y pude respirar su aliento.

—Puedes decir que no en cualquier momento —me advirtió mientras se lamía ansiosamente los labios. Empujé mis caderas hacia él más fuerte y él dejó salir un respiro entrecortado—. ¿Entiendes? —preguntó y asentí. Con su mano libre agarró mi cabello y lo haló con dureza, sus labios rozaron mi oreja—. ¿Entiendes? — preguntó otra vez.

—Sí —murmuré en su oído.

—Sí, ¿qué? —preguntó demandando.

—Sí, señor —respondí y él gimió cuando sus dientes tomaron mi lóbulo, tirándolo y succionándolo.

—Buena chica —contestó y sus palabras me hicieron derretir—. Sígueme —dijo y su cuerpo se alejó del mío. Sujetó mi brazo y me llevó detrás de él hacia una vieja escalera en la esquina de la habitación. Hicimos nuestro camino hacia el segundo piso del edificio antiguo aparentemente abandonado. Agarró las llaves de su bolsillo, abrió el cerrojo, y empujó la puerta de par en par. No podía creer lo que veían mis ojos. La gran sala estaba separada en dos diferentes espacios, pintados en un marrón oscuro vivo. Era increíble—. ¿No es lo que esperabas? —me preguntó mientras miraba mi expresión. Negué con la cabeza mientras me hacía entrar y cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros, cerrándola con llave de nuevo.

Dejó ir mi brazo y lo seguí mientras se dirigía hacia el otro lado de la sala. Se detuvo en la mesada de la cocina. Empezó a buscar algo en los gabinetes y yo esperé incómodamente del otro lado. Volvió con una botella de licor y dos pequeñas copas.

—Oh, no puedo —dije, moviendo mi mano. Sirvió dos tragos y deslizó uno cerca de mí.

—Vas a necesitar esto. —Sonrió y tragó su bebida. Mordí mi labio, pero decidí que probablemente era una buena idea. Bebí todo de un trago y traté de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para no hacer una mueca mientras eso quemaba mi garganta. Él volvió a llenar las copas—. Tengo un gusto muy particular —dijo y volvió a beber, yo hice lo mismo. Miré alrededor de la sala, viendo los hermosos colores oscuros y las obras de arte que colgaban en las paredes.

—Me gusta tu sabor —dije tímidamente.

—Eso no es lo que quise decir —contestó con una sonrisa mientras rellenaba las copas—. Me gusta tener el control —explicó—. Pero nunca haré nada que no quieras que haga —continuó y la conversación fue poniéndome nerviosa. Caminó alrededor de la mesada y colocó su mano en mi cuello, deslizando sus dedos por encima de mi pecho, deteniéndose antes de llegar a mis senos. Arqueé mi cuerpo hacia él y mordí mi labio por la anticipación. Su respiración era pesada y me di cuenta que él estaba luchando con seguir o no adelante con esto.

—Entiendo —contesté.

—Si entendiste no deberías seguir mordiéndote el labio así —respondió en voz baja. Se inclinó para besarme, empujando su cuerpo contra el mío. Me apoyé contra la mesada, el mostrador se clavaba en mi espalda. Recorrí mis manos sobre su pecho y forcejeé con los botones de su camisa. Mis dedos temblaban con nerviosismo. Él capturó mis manos entre las suyas y las retuvo—. ¿Alguna vez has hecho esto antes? —preguntó, sus ojos buscando los míos.

—No es un hábito en mí dormir con los profesores —respondí de manera cortante.

—Eso no es lo que quise decir —dijo él y sabía exactamente a qué se refería.

—No —contesté tímidamente, mirando su pecho, con miedo de hacer contacto visual.

Él se apartó de mí, mostrando una expresión de horror. Sintiéndome avergonzada, crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

—Mírame —demandó pero no me animé a hacerlo—. Mírame —gruñó mientras levantaba mi barbilla con sus dedos. Sus ojos buscaron los míos por un momento y se veía tan molesto como yo—. No puedo hacer esto —dijo tranquilamente y se pasó los dedos por su cabello oscuro. Se giró de espaldas a mí, y deseé poder desaparecer. El alcohol calentaba mi cuerpo y me sentí de repente abrumada por la emoción. Sentí las lágrimas llenando mis ojos. Sabía que no podía detenerlas así que me dirigí hacia la puerta.

—Encontraré el camino a casa —dije de espaldas, tratando de esconder el temblor de mi voz. El Sr. Chiba me siguió y agarró mi brazo al llegar a la puerta, me dio vuelta para enfrentarlo. Mis lágrimas habían empezado a caer y él me miró con tristeza, no podía detenerlas. Me observó por un momento con compasión. Quería gritar. Saqué mi mano de su agarre y me fui, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Me abrí paso por la escalera poco iluminada. Me di cuenta que mis libros todavía estaban en su auto, pero decidí dejarlos. Estaba tomando toda mi fuerza para no quebrarme y llorar. Sólo quería estar lo más lejos posible de aquí.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Teresa Mummert. El libro se llama "HONOR STUDENT" y pertenece a la serie "HONOR". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Hasta ahora solo tengo el primer libro traducido, cuando encuentre los siguientes los subiré, ya que no soy muy buena en ingles! Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capitulo 10

Saqué mi celular y llamé a Molly mientras caminaba por el camino de grava que llevaba de vuelta a la parte principal de la ciudad.

—¡Hola! —gritó ella. Lo retiré mi oído y bajé el volumen.

—¡Hola! ¿Qué está pasando? —pregunté, gritándole en respuesta. Sonaba como si estuviera en mitad de un concierto de rock.

—Estoy en el bar con Mina y un par de chicos de la escuela. ¡Estoy jodidamente ebria! —Se rió tontamente y pude escuchar a gente animando de fondo—. ¡Deberías venir! ¡Escuché que Diamante cree que eres jodidamente caliente! —Rebusqué en mi mente, tratando de ubicar a Diamante pero su nombre no me sonaba, para nada, familiar.

—¿Dónde están? —pregunté, pero todo lo que pude escuchar fueron risas y música a alto volumen. Después de un rato la línea murió—. Mierda —murmuré para mí misma. Mi celular se iluminó y vibró en mi mano.

—Ven a recogerme —dije cuando respondí.

—¿Dónde estás? —respondió el Sr. Chiba. Quité el celular de mi oído y leí que el identificador de llamadas decía "número desconocido".

—Como si te importara —respondí, sin intentar esconder mi odio hacia él. Me sentía completamente rechazada.

—Sólo quería asegurarme de que llegaste a salvo a casa —respondió, y pude escuchar la frustración en su voz.

—No voy a irme a casa. Voy salir —respondí y finalicé la llamada. Sonreí mientras llamaba a Molly de nuevo. Respondió unos cuantos timbrazos después y me dijo que estaba en un bar local no muy lejos de donde yo estaba.

Llegué al bar antes de que oscureciera. La música se podía escuchar a una cuadra de distancia. Fui capaz de entrar sin esfuerzo. Caminé por la sala repleta de gente, buscando a Mina y a Molly. No pude encontrarlas por ningún lado.

—¿Te compro un trago? —preguntó un chico de cabello rubio oscuro desde detrás de mí, parado incómodamente cerca.

—Ella no quiere un trago tuyo —gritó Molly a unos centímetros de distancia.

—¡Hola! —grité, muy feliz de verla.

—Vamos, te conseguiré una bebida —dijo ella, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y halándome hacia el bar.

Había tanto ruido que apenas podía escuchar mis propios pensamientos. Sentí el celular vibrar en mi bolsillo mientras hacíamos una ronda de chupitos de tequila. Lo saqué y miré la pantalla. Decía "número desconocido". Lo volví a meter en mi bolsillo.

—¡Tomemos otra ronda! —grité, y todos a nuestro alrededor animaron. Bebí otro mientras varios chicos se reunían alrededor de nosotras.

—Este es Diamante —dijo Molly, señalando a la persona borracha junto a ella. Era delgado, pero musculoso y tenía una sonrisa increíble.

—¡Hola! —dije, mordiéndome el labio.

—Hacemos ejercicio casi a la misma hora, en el gimnasio del campus. Déjame comprarte una bebida —dijo, inclinándose para susurrar en mi oído.

Asentí y él alzó su mano, señalando al camarero que nos sirviera más bebidas. Me tragué de golpe el chupito, agarrando la cerveza de la mano de Diamante para probarla. Quemó, pero los efectos ya estaban manifestándose y sólo quería olvidar el resto del día.

Mi celular continuó vibrando e iluminándose en mi bolsillo pero lo ignoré. Ya me había comportando bastante como una tonta por un día.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Mina, sacando el teléfono de mis pantalones.

—No es nadie. —Entré en pánico y me estiré a por el celular. Lo sostuvo lejos de mí mientras pulsaba el botón de contestar.

—¿Hola? —respondió ella y mis mejillas ardieron de color rojo, llena de rabia.

—Ella está justo aquí. Deberías venirte. Estamos en Rapture —dijo mientras sonreía y me daba un guiño—. Nos vemos pronto. —Colgó el teléfono, extendiéndomelo.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —pregunté.

—¡Nunca me dijiste que tenías novio! —respondió con un tono de rabia burlona.

Diamante hizo una mueca y rápidamente me expliqué:

—No es mi novio. Simplemente es un idiota —dije, alejando la preocupación de Diamante.

Él sonrió y nos ofreció otra ronda. Bebí el chupito rápidamente. La habitación comenzó a girar alrededor de mí con el ruido sordo del bajo de la música.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Mina mientras agarraba mi brazo.

—Estoy bien —respondí, alejándome de ella—. Sólo necesito usar el baño.

—Está por allí. —Señaló al otro lado de la pista, hacia una señal brillante que decía "baño". Asentí y comencé a hacer mi camino a través de la multitud. Fui empujada por todo el lugar y para el momento en que llegué al baño sentí como si fuera a vomitar.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó una mujer mientras entraba por las puertas.

¿Por qué me seguían preguntando eso? La empujé a un lado y me metí en un cubículo vacío justo a tiempo para vomitar. Un golpe resonó en la puerta del cubículo y ella la abrió.

—¿Puedo traerte algo? —preguntó.

Negué con mi cabeza pero ella se rehusó a dejarme en paz.

—Ven aquí —dijo y sostuvo mi brazo, ayudándome a ponerme de pie. Me empujó hacia el lavabo y abrió el agua fría—. Salpica esto en tu rostro —dijo mientras tiraba mi cabello hacia atrás. Lo hice e inmediatamente me sentí un poco mejor—. ¿Mejor? —preguntó. Asentí y agarré las toallas de papel que me estaba ofreciendo—. Creo que deberías dar por acabada la noche —dijo y asentí de nuevo.

—Gracias —susurré y me di la vuelta para regresar con mis amigos.

Mina estaba prácticamente brillando cuando llegué hasta ella.

—¿Lista para otro trago? —preguntó y la idea hizo que mi estómago se revolviera.

—Creo que he tomado suficiente —respondí, avergonzada.

Me frunció el ceño y Diamante se vio decepcionado pero pareció listo para moverse a flirtear con Molly.

—¡Llámame mañana! ¡Festejamos así cada fin de semana! —gritó por encima de la música y todos alrededor de ella festejaron.

—Está bien —dije e hice mi camino hacia la salida.

Tan pronto como el frío aire de la noche me golpeó, me sentí más enérgica. Saqué mi teléfono para llamar a mi tía quien no había parecido notar que no había regresado después de clases. El celular se iluminó antes de que pudiera marcar. El identificador de llamadas decía "número desconocido" y supe exactamente quién era.

—¿Qué? —respondí enojadamente, el alcohol haciéndome sentir más atrevida de lo normal.

—Parece como si hubieras bebido mucho —respondió el Sr. Chiba, su tono bordeando el enojo. Miré a mí alrededor, al estacionamiento. Él estaba apoyado contra su auto unas cuantas filas lejos de mí.

—Puedo cuidar de mí misma, pero gracias por tu preocupación —disparé y lo pude ver sonreír.

—Te daré un aventón —respondió tranquilamente. Puse mis ojos en blanco pero decidí que no tenía muchas opciones. Todos mis amigos estaban totalmente ebrios para conducir.

—Bien —respondí y colgué el teléfono.

Hice mi mejor intento por lucir molesta pero él continuó sonriendo y todo en lo que pude pensar fue en besarlo de nuevo. Abrió la puerta del pasajero y me deslicé en mi asiento con tanta gracia como pude.

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

**Hola chicas. Lo se, son capítulos muy cortos, por eso subí varios hoy. Y sips, se parece mucho a 50SG jejeje pero me gusto. **

**Me dicen que les parece? **

**Gracias a todas.**

**Saludos. Beshitos ;-)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Teresa Mummert. El libro se llama "HONOR STUDENT" y pertenece a la serie "HONOR". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Hasta ahora solo tengo el primer libro traducido, cuando encuentre los siguientes los subiré, ya que no soy muy buena en ingles! Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capitulo 11

Condujimos en silencio durante unos pocos minutos mientras hacíamos nuestro camino por la avenida principal. Las calles estaban abarrotadas con personas que estaban fuera pasando un buen rato. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de mi cintura deseando haber cenado antes de beber.

—¿Te divertiste? —preguntó el Sr. Chiba, mientras los músculos se flexionaban al apretar su mandíbul—respondí, con más ímpetu del necesario. Él miró al frente optando por no responder—. ¿A dónde vamos? —pregunté, después de unos pocos minutos más de silencio incómodo.

—De regreso a mi casa, necesitas comer algo —dijo mientras me miraba por el rabillo del ojo. Pensé en protestar, pero estaba muriéndome de hambre. Sabía que mi tía no tendría mucho de comida en su casa.

—Tengo que llamar a mi tía. Si llega a casa y no estoy allí… —dije, mientras sacaba mi teléfono del bolsillo. Él alargó la mano poniéndola sobre el teléfono antes de que pudiera marcar.

—Envíale un mensaje. Dile que vas a quedarte en casa de una amiga. No se verá bien que estés pasando el rato con tu profesor.

Me miró, esperando mi aprobación. Asentí y él retiró su mano. Envié un mensaje rápido haciéndole saber que estaba pasando la noche con Molly. Siempre podría decir que tuvimos un cambio de planes cuando el Sr. Chiba me llevara a casa más tarde. Deslicé el teléfono de vuelta en mis jeans, justo cuando llegábamos al viejo almacén. Estacionó el auto y se quedó sentado por un momento, pensando en algo más. Fuera lo que fuera, no lo compartió conmigo.

Me sentía increíblemente nerviosa alrededor de él ahora. Abrí mi puerta y lo esperé fuera. Hizo un gesto para que subiera por las escaleras, poniendo su mano en mi espalda mientras caminaba. Su contacto era electrizante contra mi piel. Me mordí el labio y traté de pensar en cualquier cosa excepto en su toque. Después de entrar, él fue a la cocina y empezó a sacar cosas de la nevera. Me senté en un taburete en la mesada y le observé trabajar.

Preparó un sándwich, con una ensalada de huevo a un lado y un gran vaso de agua. Moví el vaso a un lado pero él lo empujó más cerca, dándome una mirada severa. Tomé el sándwich y le di un pequeño mordisco.

—Gracias —dije en voz baja antes de darle otro mordisco. Asintió, pasando sus manos a través de su cabello oscuro. Tomó la botella de licor que seguía puesta en la encimera y se sirvió una copa. Lo observé mientras lo tragaba y se llenaba otro trago, repitiendo el proceso varias veces—. Lo siento… por lo de antes —susurré, evitando su mirada.

Él sacudió su cabeza y pensó por un momento antes de responder.

—Soy yo quién debería disculparse —contestó—. Nunca debería haberte traído aquí. No puedo hacerte esto. —Mi corazón se hundió ante su confesión. Él bebió otro trago. Me sentí enferma, no por el alcohol sino por sus palabras. Me aparté de la encimera y me dirigí a la puerta.

—Ya dijiste eso —dije enojada, mientras las lágrimas brotaban en mis ojos. Ser rechazada por él dos veces en un día era demasiado. Agarré el pomo de la puerta abriéndola ligeramente antes de que él la empujara para cerrarla desde detrás de mí. Me di la vuelta para enfrentarlo, una lágrima deslizándose por mi rostro.

—No dije que no quisiera hacerlo, dije que no podía —explicó, mientras limpiaba una lágrima de mi mejilla con su pulgar. Envolví mi mano alrededor de la suya y presioné mi mejilla más fuerte contra su palma—. No quieres esto —dijo en voz baja, mientras mi cara se movía a centímetros más cerca de la suya.

Extendí la mano y comencé a desabotonar su camisa de nuevo, esta vez con manos más estables. Su cuerpo era fuerte y tonificado, sus músculos se flexionaron bajo la punta de mis dedos. Empujé la camisa por sus hombros y él dejó caer sus brazos, dejándola caer al suelo. Sus ojos se volvieron hambrientos y levantó su camiseta sin mangas y la sacó sobre su cabeza. Sus dedos trabajaron rápidamente para desabrocharse el cinturón mientras sus ojos se quedaron bloqueados en los míos. Se sacó el cinturón de sus pantalones y lo dobló en sus manos mientras desabrochaba el botón de sus jeans.

—Estás siendo una chica muy mala. —Su voz estaba mezclada con ira y deseo. De repente sentí pánico cuando noté que todavía sostenía el cinturón en su mano—. Ven aquí —ordenó. Me aparté de la puerta y di un pequeño paso más cerca de él.

—¿Qué vas a hacerme? —pregunté nerviosamente. Agarró mi mano ilesa fuertemente en la suya y la empujó contra su abultada cremallera. Jadeé en voz alta mientras lo sentía presionándose contra mis dedos.

—Voy a castigarte —susurró en mi oído.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Teresa Mummert. El libro se llama "HONOR STUDENT" y pertenece a la serie "HONOR". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Hasta ahora solo tengo el primer libro traducido, cuando encuentre los siguientes los subiré, ya que no soy muy buena en ingles! Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capitulo 12

Sus palabras mandaron una sacudida de placer a través de mi cuerpo, hasta mis partes más íntimas. Froté mi mano lentamente contra él mientras mecía sus caderas para encontrar mi ritmo.

—Es suficiente diversión para ti. Ahora es mi turno —dijo misteriosamente, mientras me llevaba al otro lado del piso, hacia una pequeña habitación—. Aquí dentro yo tengo el control. Aquí dentro me perteneces —explicó, pero su tono cambió mientras me miraba—. Nos lo tomaremos con calma al principio —dijo, mientras caminaba de nuevo hacía mí.

Mis ojos danzaron por la habitación. Era toda blanca con una cama gigante en el medio. Una pequeña cómoda se encontraba a su lado y un sillón largo estaba colocado contra la pared de enfrente. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó apasionadamente. Me relajé en contra suyo mientras sus manos se deslizaban hacía mis caderas. Me estiré y recorrí mis dedos hacía abajo por su estómago, pero él me agarró.

—No me puedes tocar a menos que yo te lo diga. ¿Entendido?

Asentí para que él continuara besándome. No me importaba lo que él decía en este momento. Todo lo que quería era sentirlo contra mí.

Sus dedos se deslizaron debajo de mi camiseta y yo jadeé en busca de aire. Su boca dejó la mía mientras él me veía estremecerme por su toque. Sacó la camiseta por mi cabeza y se alejó para mirarme. No me había puesto un sujetador ese día y me sentí completamente expuesta. Crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho para esconderme.

—Retira los brazos. Quiero verte —ordenó.

Lentamente volví a ponerlos a mis costados, mordiéndome el labio, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

—¡Mírame! —ladró, y mis ojos se dispararon para encontrarse con los suyos. Se acercó, sus dedos tirando de la cintura de mis jeans. Besó mi cuello y su boca dejó un rastro de pequeños besos por mi hombro y bajó hacía mi pecho. Sus dedos rápidamente desabrocharon el botón y la cremallera de mis pantalones mientras capturaba mi pezón con su boca. Aspiré un aliento de sorpresa. Miró hacía mí, observándome mientras su lengua hacía círculos una y otra vez. Me apreté contra él, envolviendo mis manos en su cabello y tirando gentilmente.

—Chica mala —dijo con una decepción fingida—. Sé cómo podemos arreglar eso —dijo, mientras lamía sus labios y tiraba del cinturón en sus manos—. Acuéstate — ordenó y señaló hacía la cama. Me deslicé a su lado, inhalando el maravilloso olor de su colonia y me arrastré sobre la cama de gran tamaño. Tenía un acabado en cerezo oscuro, y el cabezal y el pie de cama tenían listones. Se arrastró sobre mí y miró de arriba a abajo mi cuerpo mientras arrastraba el cinturón por mi estómago y sobre mi pecho.

—Dame tus manos —dijo tranquilamente. Sostuve mis manos en frente de mí. Juntó mis muñecas y enrolló el cinturón a su alrededor, poniéndolas sobre mi cabeza y deslizando el cinturón a través de un agujero en el cabezal—. Así está mejor —susurró en mi oído, besando mi mandíbula, luego deslizando su lengua en mi boca duramente. Empujé con mi lengua mientras sus caderas oprimían las mías. Sus manos tiraban de mis jeans, deslizándolos por mis caderas, dejando mis bragas en su lugar. Mi respiración se aceleró cuando sus labios viajaron sobre mi cuerpo, chupando fuerte al alcanzar mi pezón. Gemí en voz alta, cargando mis caderas contra él.

—Shhh... —susurró, mientras deslizaba su mano dentro de mis pantalones frotando sobre mis bragas. Gemí aún más fuerte y su mano paró—. Te lo advertí —me regañó con una sonrisa sádica. Se levantó—. Gírate —ordenó. Vacilé—. ¡Ahora! — dijo, con sus dientes apretados. Me di la vuelta sobre mi estómago, mientras mi corazón se aceleraba. Me quitó los jeans y los lanzó a través de la habitación. Su mano se deslizó sobre mi trasero varias veces, sus dedos sumergiéndose en medio de mis piernas y frotando mi sexo. De repente, su mano cayó dura sobre mi trasero, haciéndome gritar de dolor—. Shhh... —dijo otra vez, mientras su mano bajaba más duramente. Me mordí el labio tratando de contener mis gritos. Su mano recorrió con dulzura mi trasero dolorido. Sentí sus cálidos labios besarme y luego fueron rápidamente remplazados por su mano. Fui capaz de contenerme, acogiendo el dolor. Quería gritarle pero parte de mí quería más de él.

—Buena chica —susurró en mi oído, y pude escuchar cómo se abría la cremallera de sus pantalones mientras se los sacaba—. Ahora obtienes una recompensa. —Su cuerpo se bajó sobre el mío y pude sentir su virilidad en mis más sensitivas áreas. Oprimió sus caderas en las mías y empujé de vuelta, levantando mi trasero—. ¿Me deseas? —preguntó.

—Sí —susurré. Sus caderas me empujaron más fuerte.

—¿Sí, qué? —preguntó, su respiración cosquilleando mi oído.

—Sí, señor —respondí en un gemido bajo.

—Todavía no —susurró y su cuerpo dejó el mío. No me gustaba ser torturada así. Tiré del cinturón para liberar mis manos pero estaban inmovilizadas demasiado fuerte—. Gírate —ordenó, y lentamente me volteé. Él estaba al lado de la cama completamente desnudo, con su mano acariciándose a sí mismo mientras lamía sus labios—. Ábrete de piernas —demandó. Separé mis pies ligeramente—. ¡Más separadas! —gritó enojado. Moví mis piernas más separadas, mientras lo observaba dándose placer. Se arrastró sobre la cama, posicionándose entre mis piernas. Su mano libre se deslizó sobre mis bragas, acariciándome mientras copiaba el ritmo en sí mismo. Me apreté contra él, cerrando mis ojos, completamente perdida en el placer—. Mírame —ordenó, acariciando más fuerte y más rápido. Jadeé, pero evité gemir. Se inclinó más cerca besando la parte interna de mi muslo. Hacía cosquillas y traté desesperadamente de empujar mis piernas más cerca pero él las empujó de vuelta. Besó lentamente sobre la línea de mis bragas, respirando calientemente sobre mí. Deslizó sus dedos dentro de mi ropa interior.

—Estás muy mojada. Me pregunto cómo sabes —dijo, mientras movía mis bragas hacía un lado y lentamente empezó a probarme con su lengua. Arqueé mi espalda fuera de la cama, tratando desesperadamente de obtener más de él. Mientras empujaba, impulsó su dedo dentro de mí. Su lengua continuó, mientras su dedo se movía más rápido y con más fuerza. Tomó un momento acostumbrarse, pero pronto se volvió increíble. Emparejé sus movimientos con mis caderas mientras él deslizaba otro dedo dentro de mí, preparándome para él. Giré mis caderas y me presioné contra su boca. Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar mientras olas de placer me atravesaban. No era como nada que hubiera sentido alguna vez. Me quedé quieta mientras las réplicas de mi orgasmo pulsaban a través de mí. El Sr. Chiba se movió sobre el largo de mi cuerpo y lentamente apoyó su peso sobre mí.

—Sabes maravilloso. Quiero que saborees cuan maravillosa eres —dijo con voz ronca, mientras sus labios encontraban los míos. Traté de presionar mis labios juntos pero su lengua forzó su camino hacía mi boca. Pude saborear mis jugos dulces, salados en sus labios. Quería hacerlo parar pero cada vez que luchaba, él se volvía más fuerte. Cargué mis caderas contra las suyas y él se oprimió contra mí. Serpenteó sus dedos sobre mis bragas y tiró de ellas, arrancándolas de mi cuerpo. Se presionó en contra de mi entrada, lentamente. Él era mucho más largo de lo que había esperado. Se mantuvo quieto, parcialmente dentro de mí mientras nos besábamos. Cuando relajé mi cuerpo, lentamente meció sus caderas contra las mías. Después de unos momentos, comencé a mecer las mías con él, mientras empujaba más y más profundo dentro de mí.

—¿Más duro? —preguntó, asegurándose de que lo pudiera aguantar.

—Sí —susurré y empujó sus caderas con más fuerza en contra de mí. Grité, mientras él seguía penetrando cada vez más fuerte dentro de mí, hasta que estuvo completamente dentro. Tiré desesperadamente del cinturón, deseando poder tocarlo.

De repente paró, empujándose fuera de mí. Lo observé mientras estiraba la mano hacia el tocador al lado mío y sacaba un pequeño paquete de aluminio del cajón. Lo rasgó y se deslizó el condón en un movimiento rápido.

—Si voy demasiado rudo necesitas hacérmelo saber. —Me mordí el labio y asentí—. ¡Respóndeme! —demandó.

—Sí, señor —susurré con un gemido bajo. Empujó más fuerte, llenándome otra vez mientras chocaba su cuerpo contra el mío. No trató de ser gentil. Su pulgar encontró mi punto de placer y lo acarició en pequeños círculos. Sentí mi cuerpo apretarse alrededor de él y gimió, apretando su mandíbula mientras mantenía un ritmo perfecto. Mi cuerpo empezó a oprimirse incontrolablemente debajo de él pero él no desaceleró. Mientras me corría otra vez, él empujó más y más fuerte, colapsando finalmente sobre mí mientras jadeaba en mi oído.

Perezosamente se estiró para liberar mis manos del cinturón.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Teresa Mummert. El libro se llama "HONOR STUDENT" y pertenece a la serie "HONOR". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Hasta ahora solo tengo el primer libro traducido, cuando encuentre los siguientes los subiré, ya que no soy muy buena en ingles! Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capitulo 13

Me froté las muñecas con cautela mientras él se levantaba de la cama y se ponía los jeans. Tomó mis pantalones y camisa, y los arrojó sobre la cama, sin mirarme a los ojos. Me puse mi ropa rápidamente preguntándome qué había hecho mal. Agarró mis bragas rasgadas del suelo y las deslizó en su cajón de la cómoda y salió rápidamente de la habitación. Terminé de vestirme y lo seguí. Estaba en la mesada de la cocina, sirviéndose otro trago. Caminé detrás de él, envolviendo mis manos alrededor de su cintura.

―No ―dijo en voz baja mientras apartaba mis manos. Se tomó de golpe otro trago y me sentí mortificada.

―¿He hecho algo mal? ―pregunté, preocupada de que no hubiera disfrutado tanto como yo. Así no era exactamente como me había imaginado mi primera vez, pero no me arrepentía. Él no contestó, sólo se quedó mirando a lo lejos―. Me voy a ir. No vivo lejos de aquí ―dije, dejando que mi voz se apagara. Se sirvió otra copa, sin apartar los ojos de la botella. Me escabullí por la puerta delantera, esta vez no trató de detenerme. Me abrí paso por la escalera poco iluminada. Me di cuenta que mis libros todavía estaban en su auto, pero decidí dejarlos allí. Estaba requiriendo toda mi fuerza para no romper a llorar. Sólo quería llegar lo más lejos posible de aquí. Saqué mi teléfono, pero me di cuenta que no tenía a quien llamar.

Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho y caminé rápidamente hacia mi casa. Los efectos del alcohol casi habían desaparecido y me hubiera gustado que no lo hubieran hecho.

Pude ver las luces reflejadas en el edificio en frente de mí cuando un auto se dirigió a mi lado y se detuvo.

―Entra ―dijo el Sr. Chiba airadamente. Me negué a mirarlo y comencé a caminar más rápido. El auto rodó lentamente a mi lado mientras yo continuaba―. ¡Entra! ―gritó más fuerte y me di cuenta de que estaba realmente cabreado.

―¡Vete a la mierda! ―grité en respuesta, sorprendiéndome a mí misma. Detuvo el auto de golpe y saltó de él. Me detuve, preguntándome qué iba a hacer mientras avanzaba hacia mí. Él sólo llevaba sus jeans y nada más―. Déjame en paz ―grité furiosa, pero continuó avanzando hacia mí.

―Vamos ―dijo mientras me agarraba del brazo, empujándome hacia su auto. Traté de liberarme, pero él apretó su agarre. Abrió la puerta y esperó a que yo cumpliera. Lo fulminé con la mirada y me deslicé en el asiento. Se dirigió hacia el lado del conductor y entró, cerrando la puerta detrás de él con fuerza.

―No debería haber dejado que te fueras ―dijo con calma.

―¿En cuál oportunidad? ―pregunté y él agarró el volante con fuerza, sus nudillos tornándose blancos. Me miró con enojo y de pronto me arrepentí de mi actitud.

―No soy bueno para ti, Serena. ―Suspiró. Levanté la vista para mirarlo a los ojos. Parecía triste y enojado, pero no estaba segura de si estaba dirigida a él o a mí.

―Sí, lo entiendo. No me quieres. ―Puse los ojos en blanco y luché contra las lágrimas que habían resucitado de nuevo.

―¿No te quiero? ―se rió, su rostro agitado por la confusión―. Serena, acabo de tenerte. ―Su expresión se volvió seria otra vez―. ¿Es eso lo que querías para tu primera vez? ¿Una persona atándote? ¿Follándote y humillándote? ―preguntó y me di cuenta de que estaba molesto consigo mismo y no conmigo. Me relajé un poco y pensé sobre cómo responder.

―Eso no es obviamente lo que me imaginaba, pero yo... lo disfruté ―dije en voz baja. Sus ojos se iluminaron ante mi respuesta.

―Sé que lo hiciste. ―Se lamió los labios y esa sensación maravillosa se disparó a través de mi cuerpo hasta mis zonas más íntimas. Me mordí el labio y me metí el cabello detrás de la oreja.

―No es como si no pudiéramos intentarlo de nuevo. ―Pude sentir mis mejillas arder de vergüenza al momento en que las palabras salieron de mi boca. Él tragó con fuerza y negó con la cabeza ante la idea. Había tenido suficiente de su rechazo por un día. Abrí la puerta lista para correr en la oscuridad de modo que pudiera llorar sola.

―¡Serena! ―gritó, agarrando mi brazo para que no me fuera―. No quería decir que no quiero volver a hacerlo, es sólo que no puedo darte lo que quieres. Lo que pasó allí es todo lo que sé. Nunca habrá nada más que eso conmigo. No me acerco a las personas. No me preocupo por las personas ―explicó y mi cabeza empezó a nadar con toda esta información.

―¿Entonces por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué no me dejas caminar a casa? ―pregunté. Se vio absolutamente atrapado con la guardia baja.

―No lo sé. ―Su apretón se aflojó en mi brazo. Asentí, dándome cuenta de que había cometido un gran error. Había construido al Sr. Chiba en mi cabeza para ser alguien que nunca fue o quiso ser.

―Buenas noches, Sr. Chiba. ―Me bajé y salí a la calle oscura.

―Darien ―gritó detrás de mí.

―¿Qué? ―pregunté, volviéndome hacia el auto.

―Mi nombre es Darien. Por favor, entra en el auto. No es seguro aquí para ti. ―Lo pensé por un momento, mirando alrededor de la calle poco iluminada―. Por favor ―gritó, con una voz llena de preocupación. Me di cuenta de que tenía razón y regresé al auto. Lo último que quería hacer era caminar.

Condujimos en silencio, hablando solamente para darle las instrucciones a mi casa. Estacionó en la calle sólo en caso que mi tía estuviera en casa, pero el camino de entrada estaba vacío.

―Gracias ―le dije con timidez. Él miró al frente, apretando la mandíbula. Me bajé y me dirigí a la casa. Estaba vacía y estuve agradecida de que no necesitara inventar ninguna excusa. Caminé al pasillo hacia mi habitación, encendiendo la luz. Cuando me asomé por la ventana, vi al Sr. Chiba alejándose, sus luces traseras desvaneciéndose en la oscuridad. El día de hoy había sido agotador. No podía esperar a meterme en la cama y dormir un poco.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Teresa Mummert. El libro se llama "HONOR STUDENT" y pertenece a la serie "HONOR". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Hasta ahora solo tengo el primer libro traducido, cuando encuentre los siguientes los subiré, ya que no soy muy buena en ingles! Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capitulo 14

Al día siguiente me levanté sintiéndome mucho mejor que el día anterior. Me dirigí a la cocina, consiguiendo un vaso grande de agua y una aspirina. Mi cuerpo estaba un poco dolorido pero no quería pensar en la razón. Me las tomé de un trago y regresé al pasillo en busca de mi tía.

—¿Kakyuu? —grité mientras tiraba de mi camiseta sobre mi ropa interior para cubrirme. Llamé a su puerta, pero no hubo respuesta. Puse los ojos en blanco y volví a la cocina para encontrar algo de comer. Agarré un cartón de huevos de la estantería y decidí hacerme una tortilla. Mientras la mantequilla se derretía en la sartén, volví a mi habitación para recuperar mi celular. La pantalla decía que tenía tres llamadas perdidas. Había olvidado conectar el timbre de nuevo anoche después de dejar el club. Me desplacé a través de los números. Dos de las llamadas eran de Molly y una era desconocida. Sonreí pero decidí devolver las llamadas después de comer.

A la mitad de cocinar mis huevos, mi teléfono sonó otra vez y alguien golpeó con fuerza en la puerta principal. Ignoré la llamada e hice mi camino hacia la sala de estar, enderezando la ropa con la que había dormido la noche anterior.

Los golpes se hicieron más fuertes y abrí de golpe la puerta.

—¿Darien? —dije a la vez que el Sr. Chiba se erguía del otro lado.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, sus ojos buscando los míos.

—Estoy bien —dije mientras volvía a la cocina para comprobar mi comida, dejando la puerta abierta para que me siguiera—. ¿Qué pasa? —Se veía como si no hubiera dormido en absoluto.

—¿Por qué no respondiste a mi llamada? —preguntó, su preocupación reemplazada por enojo.

—Iba a hacerlo tan pronto como comiera algo —repliqué, sosteniendo en alto la espátula—. ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¡Si mi tía estuviera en casa llamaría a la policía! — Saqué un plato extra y dividí la tortilla por la mitad, tirando tímidamente de mi camiseta. Podía sentir sus ojos en mí.

—Estacioné calle abajo. ¿Ha venido alguien por aquí? ¿Alguien que pareciera extraño? —preguntó vagamente.

—Sólo tú —bromeé y le tendí un plato. Puso los ojos en blanco y tomó la comida, siguiéndome a la mesa.

—¿Por qué? ¿Está buscándome alguien? —pregunté y su expresión se volvió dura.

Pasó los dedos por su cabello oscuro y dejó salir un largo suspiro.

—No puedo dejar de pensar en ti —dijo, sus ojos fijos en los míos. Mis mejillas ardieron al rojo vivo y miré hacia abajo a la mesa, intentando esconder mi vergüenza—. Mírame —dijo duramente y lentamente lo miré a través de mis pestañas. Atizó mi mejilla rosada con el dorso de su mano, enviando una oleada de placer a través de mi cuerpo. Me mordí el labio esperando que hablara. Sin advertencia, sus labios encontraron los míos, ávidamente. Su mano se envolvió en mi cabello, tirando suavemente.

—No podemos. —Suspiré cuando sus labios bajaron por mi cuello. Me dio la vuelta y me empujó boca abajo sobre la mesa.

—Mejor me enseñas tu habitación antes de que te folle aquí mismo. —Sus palabras susurradas bajo y profundo en mi oído mientras tiraba de mis bragas. No pude responder. Mi mente estaba girando y todo lo que quería era sentir su contacto. Deslizó su dedo en mi interior, empujándome más duro contra la mesa.

—Bien —murmuré entre jadeantes respiraciones.

—Buena chica. —Su aliento me hacía cosquillas en la oreja con cada palabra. Caminé de regreso por el pasillo en las nubes, queriendo sentir sus manos en mí de nuevo. Estaba abrumada por su contundencia y el efecto que tenía en mí. Cuando habíamos estado juntos antes luchó por resistir nuestra conexión pero ahora había cedido a sus impulsos más primarios y ya no estaba preocupado por las consecuencias. Lo miré por encima de mi hombro cuando alcanzamos mi puerta.

Sin advertencia, me levantó en sus brazos y me llevó adentro, cerrando la puerta de una patada tras él. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, saboreando cada momento que me permitía tocarlo. Me tendió en mi cama y comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa. Me mordí el labio mientras lo miraba desvestirse. Arrojó su camisa a un lado, tirando de su camiseta en un movimiento rápido. Sus ojos danzaron sobre mis piernas mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón, y me retorcí bajo su mirada. Sacó el cinturón de sus pantalones y sus jeans colgaron bajos en sus caderas, deshechos.

—No tienes ni idea de las cosas que quiero hacerte. —Sus palabras salieron lentamente a medida que deslizaba el cinturón marrón de cuero entre sus manos. Me senté en el borde de la cama y extendí la mano, frotándola sobre su estómago, trazando la musculatura que se hundía por debajo de sus pantalones. Me sonrió con malicia cuando sus manos agarraron las mías. Me empujó con fuerza hacia atrás sobre la cama, su cuerpo descendiendo encima del mío con la fuerza suficiente para sacarme el aire. Luché debajo de él pero su peso me sostenía cautiva debajo del suyo.

—Me gusta cuando luchas. —Su voz estaba llena de deseo y envió sacudidas de placer a través de mi cuerpo. Absorbí una respiración profunda y corcoveé mis caderas contra las suyas. Su agarre se apretó sobre mis muñecas, forzando mis manos sobre mi cabeza. Oprimió sus caderas contra las mías y no pude no ser capaz de tocarlo. Deslizó el cinturón alrededor de mis muñecas y lo apretó—. Eso está mejor —dijo mientras sus manos bajaron por mis costados, agarrándome por las caderas y tirándome más hacia abajo en la cama.

Me dio la vuelta sobre mi estómago. Mis piernas colgaban sobre el borde. Pude escucharlo quitarse los pantalones y luego sus dedos se deslizaron a lo largo de mis caderas, serpenteando en mis bragas y tirándolas hacia debajo de mis rodillas que ahora descansaban en el suelo. Su mano bajó con fuerza y sin previo aviso a través de mi trasero, haciéndome gemir mientras agarraba mi sábana apretadamente entre mis manos. Azotó de nuevo, con más fuerza esta vez y antes de que pudiera recuperarme, se forzó con dureza dentro de mí. Di un grito ahogado cuando se inclinó, poniendo una mano sobre mi boca para ahogar mis gemidos. Su cuerpo se estrelló contra el mío una y otra vez. Me tensé bajo él, pero no aminoró. Respiraba pesadamente en mi oído, y el sonido de él disfrutando me hizo sentir poderosa, aunque estaba totalmente impotente debajo de él.

Deslicé mi lengua fuera de mis labios y la pasé a lo largo de sus dedos. El aliento se atascó en su garganta y mordió ligeramente el lóbulo de mi oreja. Su mano se relajó y deslicé su dedo dentro de mi boca, chupándolo. Su empuje imitó los movimientos de mi boca. Su mano libre se envolvió en mi cabello y empujó mi boca aún más. Podía sentir mis paredes apretándose en torno a él.

—¡Serena! —La voz de mi tía resonó en el pasillo. La mano de Darien apretó de nuevo mi boca, manteniéndome callada e inmóvil debajo de él. Se deslizó más profundo dentro de mí, lentamente.

—Shh… —susurró en mi oído—. Terminaremos esto más tarde. Realmente necesitas conseguir tu propio lugar. —Su peso se levantó de encima de mí y sus manos rápidamente desabrocharon su cinturón. Me quedé inmóvil de rodillas, luchando por recuperar el aliento.

Después de que se pusiera los pantalones, se inclinó, alzando mis bragas por mis piernas mientras sus labios se arrastraban por la parte trasera de mi muslo.

—Ve a ver lo que quiere antes de que venga aquí. —Me puse de pie de mala gana, dándome la vuelta para disfrutar de la vista de él sin camiseta—. Terminaremos esto más tarde. —Sonrió y me besó suavemente en la mejilla. Asentí y dejé mi habitación, cerrando la puerta silenciosamente tras de mí.

Mi tía estaba sentada en la mesa y había empezado a comer la tortilla que había hecho para Darien. Me senté frente a ella y comencé a comerme mis huevos ahora fríos.

—¡Gracias por el desayuno! No te hagas ninguna idea de que esto compensa tu pequeña proeza del otro día. Aún estoy enfadada como el infierno contigo. —Puse los ojos en blanco y asentí mientras empujaba la comida por mi plato. Estaba empezando a preguntarme si la situación con el Sr. Chiba me estaba superando.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Kakyuu, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Nada yo sólo… estaba pensando en salir con algunos amigos hoy. —Mentí. Me

miró durante un momento antes de contestar.

—Deberías salir más. Tal vez conseguir un trabajo, ayudar un poco por aquí. No te mataría. —Se levantó y puso su plato en el fregadero, sin molestarse en limpiarlo. Deambuló a la sala de estar y se sentó, encendiendo la televisión—. Es un trabajo duro, criar a un niño que no es tuyo —gritó por encima del sonido de su programa. Me levanté y limpié mi plato en el fregadero.

—Buscaré un trabajo hoy —grité de vuelta y caminé de nuevo al pasillo. Respiré hondo antes de abrir la puerta de mi habitación. Cuando estuve segura de que mi tía aún estaba en su silla, la empujé lentamente. La habitación estaba vacía. Me dirigí a la ventana y miré fuera pero no había nada fuera de lugar. Agarré un par de jeans viejos y me deslicé en ellos mientras pensaba sobre lo cerca que habíamos estado de ser atrapados. La vida de Darien se arruinaría por un escándalo como éste. Agarré mi bolso y decidí que necesitaba un poco de aire fresco.

—Me voy —dije y los ojos de mi tía nunca dejaron la televisión. Me dirigí al garaje. Me senté en silencio por un momento, decidiendo si era siquiera una buena idea llamar al Sr. Chiba. Decidí enviarle un mensaje de texto.

**«Esta es una mala idea.»**

Golpeé enviar y salí del camino de entrada. Antes de que alcanzara la carretera, mi teléfono se iluminó.

**«Es demasiado tarde para eso. ¿Estás sola?»**

Me mordí el labio mientras pensaba en cómo responder.

**«Estoy en mi auto.»**

Giré a la derecha y me dirigí al estacionamiento del supermercado al otro lado de la carretera. Mi teléfono se iluminó de nuevo mientras estacionaba el auto.

**«¿Dónde estás?»**

**El supermercado cerca de mi casa.**

**«Voy para allá.»**

Respiré hondo y manipulé la radio. Mi corazón de aceleró cuando pensé en él, sus ojos en los míos, sus labios. No era nada como pensé que sería. Era duro, despreocupado y contundente pero no podía tener suficiente de él. Estaba asustada de no ser capaz de alejarme de él. Podía perder su trabajo. A pesar de que yo era adulta, aún iba contra las normas que estuviéramos juntos.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Teresa Mummert. El libro se llama "HONOR STUDENT" y pertenece a la serie "HONOR". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Hasta ahora solo tengo el primer libro traducido, cuando encuentre los siguientes los subiré, ya que no soy muy buena en ingles! Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capitulo 15

Darien llegó sólo unos minutos después y me di cuenta que él debió haber estado esperando en algún lugar cercano. Salió de su auto, mirándome por un largo rato. Sabía que no podía dar vuelta atrás. Sentí el fuego ardiendo entre nosotros y quise más que nada estar de nuevo con él.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó mientras lentamente caminaba más cerca.

—Estoy bien.

Acunó mi rostro entre sus manos, besándome suavemente en la frente. La electricidad se disparó entre nosotros cuando me tocó.

—Sacaré tus cosas. Espera en mi auto. —Su mandíbula se tensó mientras hablaba. Asentí y caminé hacia su auto.

Encendí la radio mientras esperé, pasando entre las estaciones para encontrar algo alegre. Puse una estación de rock viejo. Pasé mis dedos por el rosario de color rojo que colgaba de la palanca de cambios. Intenté imaginar al Sr. Chiba en una iglesia pero simplemente no encajaba. Recogí un pequeño papel doblado del compartimiento, mirando por el parabrisas para asegurarme de que él no viniera, antes de desdoblarlo.

Sé lo que estás haciendo. Te haré pagar.

Jadeé en voz alta. La puerta de mi auto se azotó y alcé la mirada para ver al Sr. Chiba caminando hacia mí, mi bolso en su mano. Rápidamente doblé la nota y la puse de nuevo en donde la había encontrado.

—¿Encontraste todo? —pregunté mientras deslizaba la bolsa en el asiento trasero.

Asintió y metió mi cabello detrás de mi oreja. Tragué fuerte deseando que me tocara de nuevo. Su mandíbula se tensó mientras ponía el auto en reversa y salía del estacionamiento.

Estuvimos en silencio mientras cruzábamos la ciudad. A la luz del día, Kippling tenía una vida completamente diferente. Las calles estaban repletas de turistas y jubilados que querían empaparse del cálido sol de Florida. Miré por la ventana a las familias felices mientras mi estómago se encogía con celos. Darien puso su mano de regreso en mi pierna. No estaba segura de si quería consolarme o si sólo me estaba reclamando como su posesión. No me importaba de todas formas. Era bueno estar cerca de alguien que no me mirara como si fuera un cachorro que acababa de ser golpeado, incluso aunque fuera así como me sintiera la mayoría de las veces.

La nota que había encontrado en la guantera pasaba una y otra vez por mi mente. ¿Qué había hecho el Sr. Chiba? ¿Quién estaba tras él? Quise preguntarle, pero no pude formar las palabras. Estaban sucediendo demasiadas cosas a la vez. Yo era bastante autodestructiva por naturaleza y no quería arruinar las cosas para Darien mientras mi mundo seguía cayéndose.

Nos detuvimos en el almacén unos minutos después. El edificio era oscuro y frío comparado con la mañana que había afuera. Salí del auto mientras Darien agarraba mi bolso. Caminé delante de él por la escalera oscura, su mano en mi espalda. El tiempo que había pasado con él sólo anoche, se sintió como hace una vida. Darien puso mi bolso en la mesada de la cocina; desapareció en su habitación por un momento, regresando con ropa en la mano.

—Quiero mostrarte algo —dijo pero no respondí, sólo miré alrededor del costoso edificio—. Vamos —dijo suavemente, tomando mi mano y tirando de mí detrás de él.

Me llevó a una gran puerta marrón al otro lado de su sala. La abrió, exponiendo un ascensor viejo. Entramos y comenzó a subir al siguiente piso.

Salimos a un gran espacio cavernoso. Estaba oscuro, las ventanas tintadas. Darien caminó detrás de mí, envolviendo su mano en mi cintura. Por un momento, se sintió como un gesto afectuoso.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunté mientras mis ojos comenzaron a ajustarse. Pude

distinguir largos objetos esparcidos por el espacio.

—Aquí es donde juego —susurró en mi oído.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Teresa Mummert. El libro se llama "HONOR STUDENT" y pertenece a la serie "HONOR". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Hasta ahora solo tengo el primer libro traducido, cuando encuentre los siguientes los subiré, ya que no soy muy buena en ingles! Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capitulo 16

Su mano se deslizó alrededor de mi cuello, apretando ligeramente mientras pasaba la lengua por sus labios. Yo estaba respirando pesadamente y trataba de ocultar el miedo que crecía dentro de mí.

—Quiero hacerte daño —advirtió. Podía sentir mi corazón latiendo fuera de mi pecho mientras él hablaba. Una parte de él me daba miedo, pero no podía conseguir suficiente de él. Me incliné lentamente, sintiendo su aliento en mis labios.

—Tal vez quiero ser herida. —Su cuerpo se tensó y aspiró entrecortadamente. Sus labios inmediatamente aplastaron los míos desde atrás. Sus dedos enredados en mi cabello, empujando mi boca con más fuerza contra la suya.

—Ponte de rodillas —gimió y me dejé caer al suelo, mirando hacia arriba mientras se desataba el cinturón. Iba lentamente mientras se desabrochaba y deslizaba la cremallera hacia abajo, con los ojos fijos en los míos—. Tómame en tu boca — ordenó, mientras sus manos se deslizaban a mi cabello.

Puse mi mano en la cintura de sus calzoncillos bóxer. Los arrastré hacia abajo, liberándolo. Él era más grande de lo que recordaba y dudé por un momento, sin saber qué hacer. Él envolvió su mano alrededor de sí mismo y lentamente se empujó contra mis labios. Levanté la vista hacia él, empujando hacia atrás con mi lengua. Respiraba pesadamente, con los ojos entornados y lleno de deseo. Empujó de nuevo y lo dejé que resbalara por mis labios. Usé mi lengua contra él mientras sus caderas se movían adelante y atrás, lentamente se empujó aún más en mi boca. Se lamió los labios y el fuego me atravesó. Abrí más la boca, permitiéndole deslizarse en el interior por completo. Él gimió y comencé a moverme más rápido contra él. Sus dedos anudados firmemente en mi cabello. Me sentí impotente y completamente en control al mismo tiempo.

—Detente. —Tiró de mi cabello sólo lo suficiente fuerte como para hacerme parar. Su mano libre se deslizó hacia abajo entre mis piernas, deslizando sus dedos por el vértice de mis muslos. Gemí en voz baja deseando besarlo, pero él sostuvo mi cabello con firmeza, manteniéndome atrás.

—Por favor —suspiré.

—Me gusta cuando ruegas —gimió y yo no quería nada más que complacerlo. Me llevó hacia atrás contra la pared y me empujó contra ella con fuerza. Tiró de mi camisa y levanté mis brazos para que pudiera sacarla por encima de mi cabeza. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos mientras me desabrochaba los pantalones y lentamente los empujaba hacia abajo.

—Vas a necesitar una palabra de seguridad —dijo, su boca cerniéndose sobre la mía.

—¿Una palabra de seguridad? —repetí de nuevo, sin entender.

—En caso de que quieras que me detenga —explicó. Todo lo que quería era que sus manos estuvieran en mi cuerpo. No me podía imaginar pidiendo que se detuviera.

—No creo que... —comencé, pero él puso su dedo sobre mis labios para detenerme.

—Es sólo por si acaso —me aseguró. Me mordí el labio mientras trataba de encontrar algo, cualquier cosa, pero lo único que podía pensar era en tocarlo.

—Flor —solté. Dejó escapar una risa profunda.

—Flor. —Sus labios se encontraron con los míos, enviando disparos de placer a través de mi cuerpo. Me apreté contra él y tiré de su cinturón. Su respiración se aceleró y de repente me agarró las manos, empujándolas con fuerza contra la pared. Él capturó mi labio inferior entre sus dientes, tirando de él con suavidad.

—Ahora empieza la verdadera diversión. —Él sonrió. Movió mis manos más alto hasta que el frío metal presionó contra mis muñecas.

Algo se apretó alrededor de ellas y halé contra eso, pero fui incapaz de poner los brazos hacia abajo. Dio un paso atrás, mirando por encima de mí.

—Te ves increíble —dijo con completa admiración. Sacó un trapo del bolsillo de atrás y se inclinó para besarme de nuevo. Él deslizó la tela sobre mis ojos y la aseguró detrás de mi cabeza. Estaba perdida en la oscuridad. Su boca dejó la mía otra vez y por un momento no hubo más que silencio.

—¿Darien? —grité, pero no hubo respuesta. Mi pulso se estaba acelerando.

—Paciencia —dijo en voz baja en mi oreja. Su mano bajó por el interior de mi muslo. Cuando llegó a mi tobillo, sentí el familiar frío del metal haciendo clic en su lugar. Puso mis piernas más separadas y aseguró la otra de tal manera que estaba completamente indefensa. Me mordí el labio cuando sentí su mano corriendo de regreso hasta el interior de mi pierna, parando en la parte superior de mi muslo.

—Esto me pertenece ahora —dijo mientras sus dedos se deslizaban lentamente contra mí. Mi respiración se enganchó en mi garganta—. Dime que me perteneces —hablaba bajo y en calma—. ¡Dímelo! —ordenó mientras deslizaba uno de sus dedos dentro de mí con dureza.

—¡Te pertenezco! —le grité. Se rió con sadismo, su aliento haciendo cosquillas en mi cuello.

—Buena chica. —Sus labios se arrastraron sobre mi hombro. Empujé involuntariamente mi pecho hacia él, rogando por su toque. A medida que su boca alcanzó mi pecho, su lengua lo rodeó gentilmente antes de morderlo con suavidad. Dejé escapar un grito de dolor y se detuvo por un segundo antes de continuar con el siguiente. Mordió, tirando con los dientes y grité, halando contra las ataduras. El metal se clavó en mi piel y de inmediato dejé de luchar. Sus labios se movieron más abajo y pude sentir la curva de una sonrisa.

Él lamió y mordisqueó mi cuerpo, sus dedos clavándose con fuerza en mi piel. Podía oír un bajo zumbido mientras algo vibraba contra mí. Era suave y frío al tacto. Lo subió por mi vientre y lo pasó alrededor de mi pecho izquierdo, haciendo que el pezón se endureciera.

—¿Has jugado alguna vez con uno de estos antes? —preguntó. Me mordí el labio y negué con la cabeza mientras lo hacía rodar por mi pecho. Lo deslizó más bajo,

contuve la respiración mientras lentamente lo acercaba más a mi lugar de placer. En el momento en que me tocó tiré de las restricciones, tratando de alejarme de la abrumadora sensación.

—Shhh... —susurró, pero no se detuvo. Él lo deslizó hacia atrás y adelante entre mis piernas. Sacudí las caderas lentamente con el movimiento y pude sentir su aliento en mis labios.

—¿Quieres que te haga venir? —preguntó.

—Sí —dije en voz baja, moviendo mi cara cerca de la suya, queriendo desesperadamente sentir su boca en la mía. Se apartó un poco, justo fuera de mi alcance.

—¿Sí, qué? —preguntó, su mano se movía más rápido en mi contra.

—Sí, señor —gemí. Retiró su mano y abrí la boca para protestar, pero antes de que pudiera hablar el dispositivo de plástico se deslizó por mis labios. Poco a poco lo empujó aún más mientras sus caderas empujaban contra las mías. Podía sentir la longitud de él contra mi muslo.

—Más profundo. —Su cara rozó contra la mía. Abrí más la boca, dejándolo que se deslizara hasta que sentí sus dedos sobre mis labios. Él lo sacó lentamente. El plástico húmedo y frío bajó por mi pecho. Mientras llegaba a mi punto de placer, se deslizó dentro de mí. Gemí mientras se empujaba más y más duro. Podía sentir un orgasmo construyéndose en mi interior. Apreté mis piernas, tratando de traerlo más cerca. Sacó el juguete y se mantuvo todavía dentro de mí, deteniendo mi orgasmo.

—¡No te detengas! —suspiré. Sus caderas se sacudieron un poco y me empujé con fuerza contra él.

—Dime lo que quieres.

—Te quiero a ti. —Yo estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para que él continuara.

—¿Quieres que te folle? —preguntó mientras empujaba con fuerza. Grité en voz alta en su oreja.

—Sí —suspiré, rogándole que continuara.

—Pídelo bien. —Mordisqueó mi oreja y su toque tuvo un enlace directo con cada parte de mi cuerpo.

—Por favor. —Halé contra las restricciones.

—Por favor, ¿qué? —Se retiró, casi completamente.

—Por favor, fóllame —supliqué. Empujó de nuevo en mi interior con fuerza, golpeando mi cuerpo contra la pared de frío cemento. El placer era insoportable. Gemí en voz alta. Sus labios se encontraron con los míos y me besó con fuerza mientras mi cuerpo se apretaba alrededor de él. No se detuvo hasta que la última onda de placer corrió a través de nuestros cuerpos.

Se agachó y desató mis piernas de la pared. Mientras se paraba, haló la tela de mis ojos y empezó a soltarme las manos. No dijo ni una palabra o siquiera me miraba.

—Gracias —le dije mientras me frotaba las muñecas cuidadosamente. Se volvió de espaldas a mí, deslizándose en sus jeans. Rápidamente recogí mis ropas y me las puse.

Él comenzó a hacer su camino hacia el ascensor. Seguí detrás de él, sin decir una palabra. Bajamos al siguiente piso, en silencio. Llegamos a la planta baja y rápidamente me dirigí al baño para ponerme presentable.

Me eché un poco de agua fría en la cara y me quedé mirando mi reflejo durante un largo rato. Darien había pasado de desearme a actuar como si yo no existiera otra vez y me preguntaba cuánto más de esto podría soportar.

Tomé una respiración profunda y me dirigí de vuelta al salón principal. El Sr. Chiba estaba en el centro de su sala de estar con el teléfono pegado a la oreja con firmeza. Apretaba la mandíbula y no podía entender lo que estaba diciendo, pero sabía que no estaba contento. Caminé hacia la mesada de la cocina y me senté en uno de los taburetes. El pedazo de papel doblado que había encontrado en su auto estaba tirado en el mostrador a la vista.

—No es una maldita broma. Si hiciste esto lo voy a averiguar —gritó con enojo y terminó su llamada. Se dirigió a toda prisa a la cocina y me senté derecha, apartando la vista de la amenazante nota.

—¿Qué está mal? —le pregunté en voz baja mientras él abría la nevera, tomando una cerveza. Cerró la puerta con fuerza y retorció la tapa de la botella. Se acercó a la mesada y metió el dedo en la nota.

—Esto es lo que está mal. Por eso he ido a verte esta mañana —explicó, tomando un largo trago de la botella.

—¿Qué tiene esto que ver conmigo? —le pregunté, confundida por su repentina ira—. Era esa mujer, ¿cierto? Con la que te vi en el cine. —Las preguntas salieron de mi boca mientras ponía todas las piezas juntas—. ¡Tenemos que llamar a la policía!

Él negó con la cabeza y pensó durante un largo momento.

—No es así de simple —contestó.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Ella amenazó tu vida! —Me detuve en seco, dándome cuenta que le estaba gritando.

—Ella parecía no saber nada de ti —dijo mientras tomaba otro trago de la botella. Ni siquiera se me había pasado por la cabeza que esta persona era una amenaza para mí. Me pasé los dedos por el cabello, pero se quedaron atrapados en un nudo gigante.

—Mierda —dije en voz baja. El Sr. Chiba sonrió y abrió el cajón de la mesada. Sacó un cepillo para cabello de color rosa y me lo tendió.

—Gracias. —Le sonreí, preguntándome por qué tenía esto y a quién pertenecía. Él sonrió y fue difícil recordar lo enojada que estaba con él apenas unos segundos antes. A veces parecía muy atento, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su humor cambiaba a algo oscuro. Me gustaría saber más acerca de lo que está pasando por esos ojos azules.

—Tenemos que encontrarte un lugar seguro para que puedas ir esta noche —dijo, rompiendo mis pensamientos.

—¿Por qué no me puedo quedar aquí? —le pregunté, pero de inmediato me sentí tonta por suponer que él querría que me quede—. No importa. —Pasé el cepillo de nuevo por mi espalda y me paré del taburete.

—No es que no quiera que te quedes. Me gustaría poder encerrarte y nunca dejarte ir. —Bromeó, pero sabía que había acariciado la idea—. El último lugar donde debes estar es conmigo —explicó y me relajé un poco. Yo siempre asumía lo peor. Darien rodeó la encimera y tomó mi cara entre sus manos, sus dedos acariciando mis mejillas—. ¿Por qué piensas tan poco de ti misma? —preguntó.

Su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa y realmente no tenía una respuesta.

—¿Por qué estás tan distante? —repliqué. Él respiró hondo.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver contigo, Serena. —Coloque mi mano sobre su pecho, sintiendo su pulso correr bajo mis dedos. Me agarró la mano y la apretó con más fuerza contra su pecho.

—Tú eres la única persona que alguna vez ha hecho que mi corazón se acelere así. —Sus ojos miraron profundamente en los míos. No podía apartar la mirada, no es que quisiera. Pasó su mano libre por mi cabello y me lo puso detrás de la oreja.

—Tienes que irte. No es tema de debate —dijo con severidad.

Quería discutir, pero sabía que su decisión estaba tomada.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Teresa Mummert. El libro se llama "HONOR STUDENT" y pertenece a la serie "HONOR". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Hasta ahora solo tengo el primer libro traducido, cuando encuentre los siguientes los subiré, ya que no soy muy buena en ingles! Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capitulo 17

Llamé a Molly y le dejé un mensaje de voz dejándole saber que quería salir. Darien nos preparó algo para comer mientras esperaba que ella me llamara de regreso.

—Esto es increíble —dije mientras sorbía otro fideo de espagueti. Darien rió y utilizó su pulgar para limpiar la salsa de mi labio inferior. Lamió su dedo enviando ese sentimiento inequívoco a través de mi cuerpo.

—Come. —Sonrió y me di cuenta que había estado mirándole fijamente más tiempo del que pretendía. Mi teléfono sonó y me estiré para alcanzarlo.

—Es Molly —le dije a Darien mientras contestaba.

—Mi tía y yo tuvimos una pelea. Yo sólo… no puedo regresar ahí por un tiempo. — La verdad era que no quería volver nunca a esa casa—. Gracias Molly. Realmente lo aprecio. —Colgué el teléfono y levanté la mirada para ver a Darien enjuagando los platos en el fregadero.

—Ella dijo que puedo quedarme. —No quería irme. Quería quedarme aquí pérdida en esta fantasía con Darien. Con él, sentía como que tenía un propósito. Me sentía en control incluso cuando él me dejaba totalmente sin poder.

Tomó mi bolso de la encimera y abrió la puerta. Caminé a través de ella, colgando mi cabeza como un niño enfurruñado. Si no estaba con Darien, quería estar sola, ahogándome en mi tristeza.

—Puedes llamarme si necesitas algo —me aseguró, pero no me hizo sentir mejor. Abrió la puerta del auto y esperó a que yo entrara. Le bese en la mejilla, pero dejé que mi boca permaneciera, no queriendo alejarme de él. Se volteó atrapando mi labio en los suyos. Su toque me hizo olvidar acerca de todo lo que estaba mal en mi vida. Empujé contra él, hambrienta por más—. Tenemos que irnos —respiró pesadamente. Estaba tomando todo de él no besarme nuevamente. Me moví cerca pero decidida en contra de esto. Si no me iba ahora, nunca lo haría—. Voy a arreglar esto —prometió y sabía que lo decía en serio.

Asentí y me metí en mi asiento. Viajamos en silencio. El GPS arrojaba direcciones y pronto estuvimos unas casas lejos de la casa de Molly. Había tantas cosas que quería decirle pero no pude formar las palabras.

—Vendré por ti lo más pronto que pueda. —Sabía que estaba tratando de consolarme, pero no podía ignorar el subyacente tono triste mientras hablaba.

—Lo sé —dije tranquilamente mientras salía del auto, tirando mi bolso del asiento trasero. Lo observé manejar lejos mientras caminaba lentamente, hasta que sus luces traseras desaparecieron por el camino, antes de tocar el timbre.

—¡Serena! —Molly envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me apretó con fuerza. Apenas la conocía y toda la escena era demasiado incomoda.

—Hola —dije con una sonrisa, metiendo mi cabello detrás de mí oreja. Ella dio un paso dentro y yo la seguí, mirando alrededor a la elaborada y decorada casa—. Lindo lugar.

—Gracias. Mi mamá está realmente metida en las flores —respondió, poniendo sus ojos en blanco. Justo entonces su madre dio un paso alrededor de la esquina sosteniendo un plato de galletas.

—Ohhh… —Rió y agitó fuera la expresión de Molly—. ¿Cómo estás cariño? Molly me ha dicho todo acerca de tu situación. Lo siento tanto. —Ella me miró con esa horrible expresión a la que me había acostumbrado.

—Gracias. —Bajé la mirada a mis pies, sin querer encontrar su mirada.

—Te cociné algo de comida reconfortante. —Ella sonrió extendiendo el plato de galletas.

—Ella no quiere comerse sus sentimientos —respondió Molly sarcásticamente, agarrando mi brazo y tirándome por las escaleras hacia su habitación. Sonreí de regreso a su madre, sintiéndome mal por el rudo arrebato de Molly.

Me mantuve de pie en la entrada de su habitación. Las paredes pintadas de un morado profundo y haciendo juego con las cortinas alineadas en la ventana.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó dando vueltas alrededor.

—Es agradable. Muy… gótico —respondí. Nunca había fichado a Molly por tener un lado oscuro.

—No es gótico, es romántico. —Ella sonrió. No sentía esa vibra en absoluto, pero qué sabía yo sobre el romance. Lo más cerca había sido ser atada a la cama de Darien. Sentí mis mejillas volverse rosas ante el recuerdo. Volteé mi teléfono en mi mano. No tenía llamadas perdidas o mensajes.

—Es agradable. —Sonreí y ella brilló con orgullo.

—Tengo algo para hacerte sentir mejor. —Sonrió satisfecha, sacando la pequeña caja de mentas fuera del mueble cerca de su cama.

—Oh no. —Lo reconocí del baño de la escuela—. No creo que sea una buena idea.

—¿Por qué no? Mi mamá no está consciente. Además, necesitas esto luego del día que has tenido. —Sacó un porro y comenzó a encenderlo.

—Qué diablos. —Caminé cerca y tomé el porro, aspirando fuerte y sosteniendo mi aliento.

—Así que, ¿dónde has estado? —preguntó, tomando el porro cuidadosamente.

—¿Qué? —exhalé, atrapada con la guardia baja por su pregunta.

—¿Dónde has estado todo el día? —Su tono colgaba pesado con preocupación no sólo husmeando en general.

—Necesitaba alejarme. No podía quedarme tranquila. Simplemente… caminé. — Ella asintió y supe que no tenía que elaborar nada más. Viendo a Molly alrededor del instituto, nunca nos habría imaginado saliendo y realmente llevándonos bien. Me di cuenta de que era probablemente mi culpa que no nos hubiésemos hecho amigas antes. Mantenía para mí lo máximo posible, tratando de no dejar a nadie acercarse lo suficiente como para herirme. La parte más triste es que estaba activamente hiriéndome a mí misma. Era completamente autodestructiva. No siempre fui de este modo. Antes de que mis padres muriesen yo era feliz.

—¿A dónde fuiste? —preguntó, tocando mi brazo.

—Alrededor de la ciudad —respondí, tomando el porro de su mano.

—No —ella rió—, justo ahora.

—Oh… creo que estaba pensando en todo lo que ha ocurrido últimamente — respondí.

—Sé que es lo que te hará sentir mejor. Galletas. —Rió, tomando el porro y colocándolo dentro de la caja—. Vamos. —Aseguró su brazo dentro del mío y colocó mi teléfono en el mueble con su caja.

—Espera… necesito eso —dije, estirando mi mano, pero ella la agitó lejos.

—¿Qué podría posiblemente ser más importante que comida chatarra? —Puso sus ojos en blanco y me arrastró abajo por la escalera a la cocina.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Teresa Mummert. El libro se llama "HONOR STUDENT" y pertenece a la serie "HONOR". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Hasta ahora solo tengo el primer libro traducido, cuando encuentre los siguientes los subiré, ya que no soy muy buena en ingles! Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capitulo 18

Me sentí aliviada de encontrar la cocina vacía. La madre de Molly se había ido a trabajar en su jardín, dejándonos el camino libre para hurgar en el refrigerador por aperitivos. Molly me alcanzó un plato de galletas y algunas sodas. Agarró algunas cosas más e hicimos nuestro camino al piso de arriba hacia su dormitorio.

—Entonces, ¿qué le pasó realmente a tu mano? —preguntó y tomó un largo trago de su soda.

—Fue un accidente —respondí secamente.

—Un rumor en el instituto dice que conseguiste joderlo con todo tipos de drogas y trataste de suicidarte —me explicó como si estuviera hablando sobre el clima. Puse mis ojos en blanco y mordisqueé una galleta.

—La verdad es mucho más aburrida. —Capturé la luz de mi teléfono parpadeando por el rabillo de mi ojo.

—Lo es siempre. —Reí y me incliné para sacar el teléfono de donde estaba, y le di un vistazo a la pantalla. El identificador de llamada decía "Darien el Conquistador". Sonreí, dándome cuenta que lo debió haber programado cuando estaba en el baño.

**«¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que te quiero hacer en este momento?»**

No pude evitar que mis mejillas se ruborizaran.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién es? —preguntó Molly, agarrando mi teléfono. Lo retuve y alejé su mano.

—Nadie, sólo un viejo amigo de casa. —Mentí. Escribí una rápida respuesta y deslicé el teléfono en mi bolsillo.

**«¿Quién eres? Es tan difícil mantener a mis admiradores en línea.»**

El teléfono vibró en mi bolsillo pero lo ignoré, sonriendo para mis adentros.

—Algo está pasando contigo. —Molly sonrió, ignoré su acusación.

—Vamos a ver una película o algo —dije, mirando la pantalla plana a los pies de su cama. La televisión era enorme. La que había en la sala de estar de mi casa era mucha más chica y no era uno de los nuevos modelos que podían ser colgados en la pared.

—¿Qué tienes ganas de ver? —preguntó ella, pero me di cuenta que ella ya tenía algo en mente.

—Nada triste —le advertí. La última cosa que quería hacer era bajar mi estado de ánimo. Mientras Molly buscaba en su colección de películas, yo saqué mi teléfono y revisé los mensajes que Darien me había mandado.

**«No es gracioso. Puedo imaginar unas cuantas maneras de castigarte después.»**

Sonreí y le envié una respuesta rápida.

**«Estoy esperando por eso.»**

—¿Qué hay sobre una de terror? —preguntó Molly, mirando mi teléfono.

—Suena bien —respondí, y guardé el teléfono de vuelta en mi bolsillo. Lo sentí vibrar otra vez pero resistí la urgencia de mirarlo. Estoy consiguiendo latigazos por los cambios de humor locos del Sr. Chiba. Necesitaba dar un paso atrás y averiguar qué era lo que quería de él. Pero ahora no era el momento. Estaba demasiado drogada para pensar y cuando lo intenté todo lo que pude imaginar eran en sus labios sobre los míos.

—¿Qué te asusta? —dijo Molly mientras se dejaba caer en la cama junto a mí.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, parecía que ella estaba leyendo mis pensamientos.

—La película. Sé que es algo flojo pero pensé que podríamos pasar un buen rato

con esto. —Explicó, sacando una almohada de detrás de mí y poniéndola bajo su

cabeza.

—Oh, suena… bien —contesté, acostándome en la cama y agarrando una galleta.

Las siguientes horas pasaron en un borrón. En todo lo que podía pensar era en lo que Darien estaba haciendo. Me disculpé para ir al baño para poder revisar mi teléfono.

**«Lamentarás haber dicho eso.»**

Mi corazón dio un vuelco en mi pecho mientras pensaba en enviarle otro mensaje.

**«Te extraño.»**

Pulsé enviar y me lamenté inmediatamente. Mi teléfono vibró en segundos.

**«Serena, no.»**

Sentí un nudo formarse en mi garganta. ¿No tenía ningún sentimiento hacia mí? Salí del baño tratando de ocultar la tristeza en mi rostro.

—¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? —preguntó mientras encendía el porro de nuevo.

—Olvídalo —dije mientras lo agarraba de sus manos y le daba una larga calada.

—Bastante fácil. Salgamos —respondió con una sonrisa. Me miró con ansiedad, esperando mi respuesta. Si a Darien no le importaba, ¿por qué debería hacerlo a mí?

—Hagámoslo. —Le devolví la sonrisa, insegura de que fuera la mejor idea.

—¡Genial! —gritó Molly mientras agarraba mis brazos—. Vamos a encontrar algo caliente para vestir y llamaré a Mina. Sé que a Diamante le encantará verte —bromeó.

—¿Qué deberíamos vestir? —pregunté, esperando que tuviera algo cómodo en mente.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Teresa Mummert. El libro se llama "HONOR STUDENT" y pertenece a la serie "HONOR". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Hasta ahora solo tengo el primer libro traducido, cuando encuentre los siguientes los subiré, ya que no soy muy buena en ingles! Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capitulo 19

Después de una insoportable y larga hora de probarnos ropa finalmente estuvimos de acuerdo en que yo iba a usar algo que fuera totalmente demasiado revelador sin importar cuán incomoda me hacía.

—¡Te ves genial! —exclamó Molly. Halé la ajustada falda negra, tratando de añadirle un poco más de longitud. Crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho, el cual estaba ahora a plena vista para que todos vieran—. ¡Muestra un poco de confianza! ¡Los chicos van a estar todos encima de ti!

—¿Quién dice que quiero eso? —pregunté mientras giraba para mirarme en el espejo de su baño.

—Vamos. —Agarró mi brazo y me sacó del baño. Después de esperar un momento en lo alto de las escaleras, para asegurarse de que sus padres no estaban alrededor, nos colamos por la puerta del frente.

Molly conducía un pequeño convertible rojo que parecía un juguete. Cuidadosamente me senté, tratando de no exponerme en la diminuta falda. Salimos a la deriva por el camino de entrada para que así sus padres no nos escucharan irnos. Cuando llegábamos al camino, Molly aceleró su motor y despegó por la carretera. Encendió la radio, cantando a todo pulmón junto con "Highway to Hell". Reí y canté junto con ella, finalmente empezando a relajarme.

Nos detuvimos fuera de la casa de Mina unos quince minutos más tarde. Molly estacionó a lo largo del camino y nos agachamos en nuestros asientos esperando a que Mina se escapara.

—¡Déjame entrar! —susurró Mina en voz alta, golpeando en mi ventana. Casi salté

de mi asiento. Abrí la puerta y me deslicé hacia delante mientras ella se metía en el

asiento detrás de mí. Molly arrancó antes de que tuviera siquiera la puerta cerrada.

—¡Mierda! —Mina se rió mientras me daba golpecitos en el hombro. Miré atrás hacia ella mientras tendía una pequeña botella de licor, agitándola hacia mí. La tomé de ella, olfateándola antes de tomar un pequeño sorbo.

—¡Esto es asqueroso! —Tosí, deseando que tuviera algo con que pasarlo.

—Más para mí —dijo Molly mientras lo tomaba de mi mano. Puse mis ojos en blanco y tiré mi cinturón de seguridad por encima de mí. Cuando nos detuvimos en el club, tuvimos que darle la vuelta al estacionamiento dos veces para encontrar un lugar para estacionar. Salí del auto tan agraciadamente como era posible en mi diminuto atuendo. Molly y Mina engancharon sus brazos en los míos y me arrastraron dentro. Pedimos una ronda y charlamos sobre todos los chicos calientes mientras esperábamos a que Diamante y sus amigos llegaran.

Mi estómago se retorció en nudos cuando mi teléfono vibró en mi mano.

—Uhh… es mi tía —les dije a las chicas mientras contestaba—. ¿Hola? —pregunté, mordiendo mi labio.

—Chica mala —respondió Darien.

—Sólo salimos por unas cuantas copas. ¿Cómo tú…?

—Deja de morder tu labio antes de que te doble encima de la barra y te castigue justo aquí. —Se rió pero yo sabía que no estaba bromeando. Me di la vuelta escaneando todas las caras. El Sr. Chiba estaba de pie en el otro extremo de la barra, tomándose de golpe una copa. La chica bonita y rubia a su lado estaba follándolo con los ojos pero él nunca miró en su dirección. Él miraba directamente hacia mí. Mis mejillas ardieron rojas bajo su mirada.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —pregunté y vi sus labios torcerse en una sonrisa.

—Activé el GPS en tu teléfono. —Le hizo una seña al barman para llenar su copa de nuevo.

—¿Tú qué?

—¡No mires ahora, pero el Sr. Chiba está en la barra! —Molly se rió en mi oído y

arrojó su cabello rojo a un lado. El Sr. Chiba apartó la mirada y yo me giré de vuelta a mi bebida.

—Nos vamos ahora. —Podía ver su musculosa mandíbula flexionándose mientras tomaba otra copa.

—Estaré fuera por un par de horas más —dije animadamente, mientras le guiñaba a Molly y colgaba el teléfono. Molly se animó y me dio un abrazo. Eché un vistazo por encima de su hombro al Sr. Chiba quien estaba mirándome con enojo. Sabía que probablemente me arrepentiría de esto más tarde, pero estaba herida y si a él no le importaba entonces a mí tampoco—. ¡Más bebidas! —grité mientras terminaba el último sorbo de mi cóctel. Forcé una sonrisa pero sabía que Darien estaba listo para explotar. Sentí mi teléfono vibrar y miré abajo a él mientras esperaba por la siguiente ronda.

**«Última oportunidad.»**

Lo deslicé en mi bolso y me encogí de hombros. Tomé un largo sorbo de mi copa cuando sentí un brazo envolverse alrededor de mi cintura. Casi lo derramé todo sobre mí cuando me di la vuelta para ver quién era.

—Mucho tiempo sin vernos —dijo Diamante sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—¡Hola! —respondí, dándole un medio abrazo, con cuidado de no acercarme demasiado.

—Estaba esperando que esta noche tuviéramos la oportunidad de bailar —dijo tímidamente. Asentí pero no tenía ninguna intención de bailar. Sobria, tenía dos pies izquierdos a lo mucho. Mi bolso vibró y lo miré, dejándolo dentro de mi bolso.

**«Voy jodidamente a matarlo si pone su mano sobre ti de nuevo.»**

—¿Sabes qué? ¡Me encantaría bailar! —dije, agarrando la mano de Diamante y rrastrándolo a la pista. Estaba tan llena de gente que no tenía opción más que estar contra él mientras movía mis caderas con la música, tratando desesperadamente de parecer que estaba disfrutando. Después de un rato, casi olvidé que estaba haciéndolo por venganza y empecé a disfrutar. Mina y Molly se unieron a nosotros con un par de chicos del instituto y todos reímos y bailamos juntos. Me di vuelta, escaneando la barra por Darien. Él estaba de pie frente a mí, la bonita y pequeña rubia presionada contra él mientras le susurraba al oído. Sentí mi corazón hundirse en mi estómago mientras estaba allí, devolviéndole la mirada. Sus ojos se estrecharon.

—¡Vamos! —gritó Molly agarrando mi brazo. Le di la espalda a Darien dando mi mejor esfuerzo para verme impávida, pero me estaba muriendo por dentro.

—¡El Sr. Chiba se fue! —le dijo Mina a Molly y me esforcé por escuchar.

—No es como si tuvieras una oportunidad con él de todos modos —disparó Molly de vuelta, moviendo su cabello. Eché un vistazo a la barra. El Sr. Chiba no estaba por ninguna parte a la vista y la bonita rubia que estaba toda encima de él tampoco estaba.

—Voy a usar el baño —grité en el oído de Molly. Me abrí paso a través de la multitud hasta el otro lado del edificio. Para tan ocupado como el lugar estaba, el baño estaba prácticamente vacío. Me quedé de pie en el lavabo, mirándome por un largo rato. Sabía que venir aquí fue una mala decisión. Me abrí paso a través de la gente de vuelta a la barra y me ordené otro trago. Lo bebí mientras veía a todos mis nuevos amigos bailar y pasar un buen rato. Ellos eran ajenos a mi ausencia.

Bebí otro, sola mientras miraba mi celular. Ningún mensaje nuevo. Me detuve en el número de Molly mientras los veía.

**«Mi tía llamó. Quiere hacer las paces.»**

Presioné enviar y esperé a que ella respondiera.

**«¡Será mejor que me llames mañana!»**

Su mensaje resplandeció en mi pantalla y di un suspiro de alivio. Estaba demasiado atrapada en su diversión para discutir conmigo. Terminé mi bebida y dejé la copa sobre la barra antes de abrirme paso al exterior. El aire de la noche era frío y maldije a Molly bajo mi aliento por vestirme como una muñeca Barbie viviente. Abrí el Internet en mi teléfono y traté de buscar un servicio de taxi. No pude conseguir señal lo suficientemente fuerte así que sostuve mi teléfono en el aire. Después de un momento, me rendí y caminé hacia la acera en frente del club. Un elegante auto negro se detuvo a mi lado y mi corazón saltó en mi garganta mientras la ventana bajaba. Me detuve, esperando a que él dijera algo, negándome a mirar en su dirección.

—Entra jodidamente al auto. —Su voz fue baja y sin exención. Tragué fuerte, luchando contra la rabia que había sentido cuando pensé que se había ido con la otra mujer—. No me hagas repetirlo. —Mordí mi labio y abrí la puerta, nunca encontrando su mirada. Arrancó rápido en el tráfico y rápidamente envolví el cinturón alrededor de mi cintura. Lo odiaba, pero sabía que todo lo que pasó esta noche fue mi culpa. Crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho y me quedé mirando fuera a la noche mientras todo pasaba volando en un borrón.

Cuando llegamos a su casa, salió del auto, cerrando su puerta de golpe y se dirigió a las escaleras. Me quedé cerca al vehículo, preguntándome si debería irme. Sabía que las cosas iban a ponerse mucho peor antes de que se pusieran mejor, si es que mejoraban algo en lo absoluto. Mordí mi labio y me moví hacia las escaleras. Cuando hice mi camino a lo alto, él estaba parado cerca de la puerta, sus ojos ardiendo sobre mí. Miré al suelo mientras me escabullía pasando a su lado.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Teresa Mummert. El libro se llama "HONOR STUDENT" y pertenece a la serie "HONOR". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Hasta ahora solo tengo el primer libro traducido, cuando encuentre los siguientes los subiré, ya que no soy muy buena en ingles! Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capitulo 20

El piso estaba casi completamente oscuro. La única luz provenía de algunos faroles que brillaban a través de las ventanas de gran tamaño. Caminó por el suelo extenso y abrió la puerta del ascensor. Me mordí el labio mientras lo seguía. Estaba aterrorizada de averiguar cómo era él en ese piso cuando estaba enojado. Sus ojos se estrecharon mientras esperaba por mí. Me mordí el labio y caminé junto a él, incapaz de huir. Nunca se volvió a mirarme. Quería extender la mano y tocarlo, pero incluso en un día bueno, esa no era la mejor idea.

Cuando llegamos a la siguiente planta, se me pasó la borrachera en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Los dispositivos que se alineaban en el suelo parecían de una cámara de tortura medieval. Entró en la habitación, mirando a cada dispositivo.

―Ven aquí ―dijo severamente, pero su voz fue baja. Salí del ascensor y caminé lentamente a su lado. Se quedó en silencio por un momento.

―¿Qué estás pensando? ―pregunté, mi voz apenas un susurro. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

―Estaba pensando... no sé si confío en mí contigo ahora mismo. ―Él me miró por el rabillo del ojo. Comprendí inmediatamente. Estaba preocupado de que me haría daño, realmente lastimarme. Su revelación me asustó, pero el pensamiento de sus manos tocando mi cuerpo envió un deseo irresistible de estar con él a través de todo mi cuerpo. Me mordí el labio y lo miré fijamente, esperando su decisión. Alargó la mano y soltó suavemente mi labio de mis dientes, pasando su pulgar a lo largo de ellos. Giró su cuerpo hacia el mío y tomó una larga y lenta respiración.

―Confío en ti ―susurré mientras su dedo rozaba suavemente a lo largo de mi boca. Pareció disgustado por mi declaración.

―No dirías eso si tuvieras alguna idea de lo que pensaba hacerte esta noche ―advirtió. Di un paso hacia adelante lentamente, midiendo su reacción. Su cuerpo se tensó, pero él no se movió.

―Castígame ―contesté, tratando de evitar que mi voz temblara. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y por un momento no estuvo seguro de haberme oído bien―. Castígame ―repetí, mordiéndome los labios otra vez. Extendí la mano y poco a poco deslicé mi mano por su pecho. Sus músculos se flexionaron bajo mis dedos. Bajó la mirada hacia mi mano y luego de nuevo a mí.

―¿Recuerdas la palabra de seguridad? ―preguntó. Tragué saliva.

―Flor ―susurré. En un instante, mis manos estuvieron entre las suyas. Apretó con fuerza mis muñecas, pero luché para evitar lloriquear. Me arrastró por el suelo oscuro, caminando a través de los artilugios bárbaros. Contuve la respiración mientras desaceleraba, pasando por cada uno.

Por último, se detuvo frente a un dispositivo grande y negro. Tenía una gran pendiente en un lado y dos más pequeñas en la otra. Luché por controlar mi respiración, pero mi pecho se hinchó bajo mi miedo.

―Inclínate hacia delante ―dijo, su cara una muestra de disgusto y no me miró a los ojos. No tenía ni idea de lo que este dispositivo era así que me quedé allí, mirando de vuelta a él sin poder hacer nada. Me empujó con fuerza sobre él, inclinándome por la cintura. Rápidamente empujó mis piernas hacia cada inclinación del dispositivo y las sostuvo en su lugar con correas de cuero. Se dirigió a donde estaba mi cara y me miró fijamente, mientras el pánico comenzaba a arraigarse. Llevó mis brazos hacia abajo y los ató por debajo de mi cabeza. Estaba doblada a la mitad.

―Darien, lo siento ―dije en voz baja. Caminó detrás de mí, fuera de la vista.

―No tan tanto como vas a estar ―dijo enojado. Las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos mientras yacía indefensa. Darien empujó mi falda hasta mi cintura y le oí comenzar a desnudarse. La habitación se quedó en silencio por un momento y pensé que podría haber cambiado de opinión. Rápidamente noté de modo diferente mientras dolorosas descargas atravesaron todo mi cuerpo. Empujó el cinturón de nuevo, golpeando con fuerza contra mi trasero. Grité de agonía pero mi voz se quebró en mi garganta, sólo escapando un gemido. Tensé mis músculos a medida que golpe tras golpe venía.

―Detente ―grité cuando finalmente encontré mi voz, pero él no ralentizó. Él me golpeó una y otra vez mientras las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos―. Por favor ―le supliqué.

―¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que quería hacerte en ese club? ¿Alguna idea de lo que quería hacer con ese chico que tenía sus manos sobre ti? ―preguntó en medio de violentos azotes.

―Lo siento ―me ahogué al decir. Me di cuenta de que, a su retorcida manera se preocupaba por mí. Él estaba herido. Yo le había hecho daño―. Por favor ―lloriqueé mientras un sollozo escapó de mis labios. Escuché el cinturón caer al suelo y rápidamente se deshizo de mis restricciones. Se dirigió a la parte delantera frente a mí y desató mis muñecas, inclinando mi barbilla con sus dedos. Secó mis mejillas hinchadas con su mano y me levantó rápidamente del dispositivo. Me llevó hasta el ascensor y enterré mi cara en su cuello, llorando en silencio.

―¿Por qué no utilizaste la palabra de seguridad? ―preguntó, mirándome como una niña que rompió su juguete favorito.

―No quería molestarte ―susurré en su cuello. Su olor era embriagador. Cerré los ojos y aspiré tanto de él como fuera posible. Él me llevó a su cuarto de baño blanco brillante. Me puso junto a la puerta mientras corría el agua caliente en la bañera.

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ―le pregunté mientras empujaba el cabello fuera de mi cara. Los ojos del Sr. Chiba bailaron sobre mi desaliñado atuendo.

―Pensé que un baño te hará sentir mejor ―dijo con tristeza y reconocí la expresión de su rostro. Sintió lástima por mí. Tropecé hacia delante, colocando mi mano sobre su pecho.

―Por favor, no te vayas. ―Traté de contener las lágrimas, pero se escapó una de mi ojo. Darien frotó mi mejilla con la yema de su dedo pulgar. Me empujé haciaadelante, cerrando mis labios contra los suyos. Él respondió y mi boca se hizo más hambrienta por él. Deslicé mi lengua por sus labios, pero él me agarró de los hombros y me apartó de él.

―Ve a bañarte. Te sentirás mejor. ―Con eso, salió de la habitación. Comencé a llorar mientras me sacaba lentamente mi ridículo atuendo y lo arrojaba en el suelo frío. Metí mis dedos de los pies en el agua, la cual estaba perfectamente caliente.

Poco a poco me sumergí, el agua escociendo mi dolorido trasero Pensé en cómo mi vida había cambiado drásticamente después de los últimos días. Había estado en una espiral descendente, pero después de conocer al Sr. Chiba me sentía como si tuviera una razón para levantarme por la mañana, una razón para presentarme a clase. En este momento él sentía como si hubiera arruinado mi vida, pero yo me sentía como si la hubiera salvado. Él me había salvado. Finalmente estaba viviendo.

Me bañé rápidamente y salí de la bañera. Agarré la gran toalla blanca que colgaba en el gancho al lado del lavabo y la envolví sin apretar alrededor de mi cuerpo. Secando la niebla del espejo, miré mi reflejo. Estaba pálida, pesados círculos oscuros debajo de mis ojos. Abrí el cajón debajo del tocador y encontré un cepillo de dientes sin abrir y el tubo de pasta de dientes. Me lavé los dientes de forma rápida y pasé mis dedos por el cabello, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para desenredarlo.

Cuando me vi tan bien como sea humanamente posible, dadas las circunstancias, deshice la toalla y la dejé caer al suelo. Con un profundo suspiro, abrí la puerta del baño. Miré a mí alrededor. El Sr. Chiba no estaba a la vista, pero podía oír su voz apagada viniendo del otro lado de la habitación. Caminé por el amplio espacio a la puerta de su dormitorio. Estaba abierta y él estaba dentro, de espaldas a mí con su teléfono en la oreja. Él estaba enojado y me pregunté si debía colarme de nuevo al cuarto de baño y agarrar la toalla. Mi brazo rozó la puerta y ésta se abrió más, crujiendo. El Sr. Chiba se dio la vuelta y sus ojos se clavaron en los míos. Me mordí el labio nerviosamente mientras permanecía de pie frente a él, obligándome a no cubrir mi cuerpo.

―Llámame si te enteras de algo. Me tengo que ir ―dijo en el teléfono mientras sus ojos se estrechaban, bailando sobre mi cuerpo. Dejó su teléfono en el tocador mientras caminaba lentamente hacia mí―. Serena ―susurró en voz baja y no podía decir si estaba molesto. Sus estados de ánimo cambiaban tan a menudo que era difícil hacer un seguimiento de cómo se sentía acerca de mí en cada momento.

Se detuvo, a centímetros de mí, disfrutando de la vista.

―¿Estás enojado conmigo? ―pregunté. Él se rió de la idea.

―¿Cómo podría estar enojado contigo? ―Parecía que la idea realmente le lastimó.

Se inclinó, besándome suavemente en la frente. Apoyé la cabeza con más fuerza contra sus labios y puse mis manos suavemente sobre su musculoso pecho―. Estoy enojado conmigo mismo ―confesó―. Vístete. Tengo que llevarte a casa. ―Se dirigió a su tocador y sacó una camiseta blanca y un viejo par de sus jeans oscuros deslavados.

―Pero... dijiste que no era seguro para mí. ―Tomé la ropa de él y la sostuvo sobre mí.

―No es seguro para ti conmigo. ―Tenía una expresión de dolor en su rostro. Di un paso hacia él, pero levantó la mano para que me detuviera. Pasándose las manos por su cabello oscuro, dejó escapar un profundo suspiro―. Puedes tener la cama, me quedo con el sofá. ―Caminó a mi lado y salió a la sala de estar principal, sin darme la oportunidad de objetar.

Me puse la camisa blanca de gran tamaño y abrí su cajón para poner los pantalones de vuelta. Escondido dentro entre los otros estaba una pequeña foto de una mujer con el cabello largo y castaño. Miré detrás de mí a la puerta para asegurarme que el Sr. Chiba estuviera todavía en la sala principal. Tomé la imagen para ver si había un nombre en el reverso. En una escritura cursiva perfecta estaba el nombre de Neherenia. La metí de vuelta en el cajón y deslicé el par de pantalones. Me metí en la cama y me deslicé bajo las sábanas. Esa noche soñé acerca del Sr. Chiba con la mujer misteriosa. Me lo imaginé besándola y abrazándola. Me desperté de repente, mi corazón latiendo fuera de mi pecho, incapaz de recuperar el aliento. El Sr. Chiba estaba en el umbral oscuro, su rostro duro como la piedra.

―Fue sólo una pesadilla ―le aseguré, mordiéndome el labio. Me di cuenta por la mirada en su cara que sabía que estaba soñando con él. Se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación sin decir una palabra. Caí en la almohada y derivé de nuevo en el sueño.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Teresa Mummert. El libro se llama "HONOR STUDENT" y pertenece a la serie "HONOR". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Hasta ahora solo tengo el primer libro traducido, cuando encuentre los siguientes los subiré, ya que no soy muy buena en ingles! Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capitulo 21

El sol se vertió a través de los gigantes ventanales. Me senté, frotando mis ojos y estirándome. El olor del café flotó en el aire. Salí de la cama, dándome cuenta que mi trasero estaba todavía increíblemente dolorido mientras me deslizaba fuera del colchón. Me puse la camiseta mientras caminaba fuera del dormitorio. El Sr. Chiba estaba al lado de la mesada usando sólo sus bóxers. Recorrió su mano por su cabello cuando me vio. Miré hacía el piso mientras escondía mi cabello detrás de mi oreja.

—El café huele bien —dije, tratando de sonar alegre. Agarró la cafetera, sirvió una taza para mí, y se tomó la suya. Lo observé sobre el borde de mi taza mientras se frotaba sus ojos—. ¿No dormiste? —pregunté y me miró por un largo tiempo.

—Tenía mucho en qué pensar —respondió y luché por evitar que mis ojos vagaran sobre su pecho musculoso. Tomé otro sorbo de mi bebida y me apoyé en la mesada.

—Lamento... todo lo de anoche.

—Yo te lastimé y tú me pides disculpas. —Se rió sardónicamente—. Serena, no soy bueno para ti. Supe lo que estaba haciendo desde el primer momento en que te vi. Debería haberlo parado. No debería haberlo dejado ir tan lejos. —Sus ojos quemaban en los míos.

—Te deseaba tanto como tú me deseabas a mí —respondí tranquilamente. Golpeó sus manos en la mesada entre nosotros y se acercó hacía mí. Salté por el ruido fuerte.

—Te asusto. Bien. Quizás ahora te mantendrás lejos de mí. —Sus palabras cortaron a través de mí como un cuchillo. Podía sentir mis ojos empezar a humedecerse y tragué tratando de evitar que cayeran las lágrimas.

—No quieres decir eso —respondí, caminando alrededor de la mesada.

—Es por tu propio bien, Serena —respondió tristemente. Mi estómago se retorció en nudos. Lo odiaba con cada fibra de mi cuerpo. Quería huir de él y nunca mirar atrás, pero habría dado todo para que él me tomara en sus brazos y me sostuviera. Me giré e hice mi camino hacía el baño, llorando silenciosamente. Agarré mi ropa y me la puse, sin preocuparme en fijarme en el espejo si me veía decente.

Cuando volví a la habitación principal, el Sr. Chiba había terminado de vestirse y estaba esperando en la puerta por mí. Estaba agradecida de que no iba a tener que caminar pero sabía que el viaje en el auto iba a ser incómodo en el mejor de los casos.

Fue doloroso sentarse en el asiento por lo que tuve que inclinar mi cuerpo hacía el costado para soportar el dolor.

—Serena —dijo Darien tranquilamente, notando mi malestar.

—No. —Lo despedí, tratando desesperadamente de no desarmarme en frente de él. El resto del viaje lo pasamos en silencio. Estaba enojada conmigo misma mientras pensaba en todas las cosas que había hecho la noche anterior sólo para sacarle una reacción. Lo presioné aunque sabía cuán alterado lo iba a poner.

Nos detuvimos al lado del supermercado cerca de mi casa. Abrí mi puerta, no esperando a que él estacionara.

—Serena —gritó Darien tras de mí pero no me giré. Excavé en mi bolso, tratando de encontrar mis llaves. Solté la correa y cayó al piso, desparramando los contenidos por todos lados.

—Mierda, Serena —dijo Darien en voz baja mientras se acercaba y comenzaba a juntar mis cosas. Lágrimas calientes picaban mi cara, y contuve mi aliento tratando de no sollozar en voz alta—. Sólo estoy tratando de protegerte —dijo tranquilamente mientras recorría la parte trasera de sus dedos sobre mi mejilla húmeda. Recorrió su pulgar sobre mi labio inferior, dejándolo por un momento antes de dejar caer su mano.

—Al hacerme daño —dejé salir.

—No quise lastimarte. No usaste la palabra de seguridad. —Su voz se fue apagando mientras hacía una cara de disgusto.

—No estoy hablando de eso. Estoy hablando de ahora.

Sus ojos se suavizaron y supe que era sólo cuestión de segundos antes de que desconectara sus emociones otra vez. Era una cosa con la que me estaba familiarizando.

—Te mereces algo mejor. —Con eso, su mirada se volvió dura e ilegible. Sabía que no había razón para continuar.

—Qué hay acerca de la nota. ¿Qué pasa si alguien viene buscándome? —Tratar de asustarlo para que se quede conmigo no fue mi mejor jugada, pero esperaba que al menos lo hiciera darse cuenta de que se preocupaba por mí.

—Hoy me voy a hacer cargo de eso. —No sabía qué más decir. Me había rendido oficialmente. Me giré y me metí en mi auto, subiendo el volumen de la radio. Arranqué y salí del estacionamiento. El auto de Darien permaneció inmóvil en su lugar. Quizás sí se preocupaba por mí. Quizás él estaba tan herido como yo. Puse los ojos en blanco ante el pensamiento y me dirigí a mi casa.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Teresa Mummert. El libro se llama "HONOR STUDENT" y pertenece a la serie "HONOR". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Hasta ahora solo tengo el primer libro traducido, cuando encuentre los siguientes los subiré, ya que no soy muy buena en ingles! Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capitulo 22

La casa de mi tía estaba vacía y me sentí aliviada de no tener que explicar por qué estaba vestida como una puta de tres dólares. Puse los ojos en blanco maldiciendo a Molly por eso. Cerré la puerta tras de mí mientras la amenazante nota me pasaba por la mente. ¿Cómo iba a encargarse de ello? ¿La secretaria había admitido haber escrito eso? Una punzada de celos me invadió al recordar al Sr. Chiba con ella en el cine. Me pregunté con qué frecuencia se veían. Me pregunté si alguna vez la había llevado a su casa. Empujé el pensamiento a la parte trasera de mi mente mientras me dirigía a mi habitación.

Me quité la ridícula ropa y agarré una de mis viejas camisetas favoritas. Eché un vistazo al otro lado de mi cama y destellaron recuerdos de Darien y yo. Sentí ese cálido y familiar cosquilleo en mi estómago, como hacía cuando me tocaba. Suspiré y agarré el teléfono en mi bolsa, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Lo primero en mi lista de cosas por hacer era conseguir algo de comer. No había comido nada desde ayer y estaba empezando a sentirme débil.

Tomé una caja de cereal y me dirigí a la sala de estar. Pasé a través de los canales de televisión, colocando la película Fear. Mi mente estaba perdida en mis propios recuerdos cuando mi teléfono se encendió. Lo tomé, esperando que se tratase de Darien. El identificador de llamadas leyó Molly y fruncí el ceño, poniendo de nuevo el teléfono en el brazo del sillón. Unos minutos más tarde sonó, haciéndome saber que tenía un nuevo correo de voz. No estaba de humor para hablar. Subí el volumen de la televisión y pasé la siguiente hora perdiéndome en la película.

A medida que el día avanzaba lentamente, hice un espacio para hacer cosas para mí misma. Empecé pintándome las uñas de los pies y manos de un rojo profundo ajuego. El vendaje rosado me hacía quedar como un anuncio ambulante del Día de San Valentín, así que poco a poco me quité la gasa de color rosa. Mi mano se veía mucho mejor de lo que lo había hecho. Cuando terminé mis uñas, me puse mi bikini favorito, que había comprado cuando llegué por primera vez a Florida. Era negro sólido con un volante rizado a través de mi trasero.

Me estudié en el espejo, tirando de la parte inferior, tratando de cubrir las largas marcas ribeteadas que estropeaban mi trasero. Pasé los dedos por encima de ellas. Después de unos momentos, me las arreglé para sacar de mis pensamientos y fuera de mi cabeza a Darien. Me coloqué en el patio trasero en una gran toalla. El abrumador calor del sol me agotó y me quedé dormida. Por suerte, me desperté antes de quemarme. Mi piel tenía un color rosa pálido y estaba segura de que sería marrón por la mañana.

Me sentí mejor a medida que el día avanzaba. Mimarme a mí misma siempre me hacía sentir menos triste después de un duro día de trabajo. Me decidí a rematar mi experiencia de spa poniéndome a remojo en la bañera con unas velas y un poco de música clásica.

Llené la bañera con agua caliente y añadí algunas burbujas de baño con aroma a vainilla. Mientras se llenaba, agarré mi teléfono y lo conecté a una pequeña radio para poder jugar con un poco de música clásica mientras me relajaba. No pude encontrar nada para encender las velas, así que me decidí por algunas a pilas que mi tía había conseguido en el centro comercial. Bajé mi cuerpo al agua suave y dejé que mi mente cayese en la relajación. El problema fue que mis pensamientos fueron inmediatamente a Darien. El olor de su piel, sus sexys ojos, esa sonrisa diabólica, cada parte de él me llamaba y me dejaba con ganas de más. Cerré los ojos y dejé que la música se hiciese cargo. La triste y lenta melodía del piano llenaba la habitación y fui capaz de dejarlo ir todo.

Después de que el agua comenzara a enfriarse, salí a regañadientes de la pequeña bañera sintiéndome refrescada y menos preocupada por la situación. Me dirigí a mi habitación para cambiarme a algo más cómodo. Me puse unos shorts de pijama y una camiseta sin mangas y decidí que un libro sería una muy buena manera de terminar la noche. Escogí una vieja novela romántica que había comprado en la librería local hace unos meses, pero para la que nunca había hecho tiempo de leer. Mientras las páginas pasaron sentí que mi corazón se volvía cada vez más pesado. Por más que trataba de escapar de lo que estaba sintiendo, las palabras en el libro tocaron un nervio en mi interior. Me pasé el resto de la noche llorando sola en silencio hasta que me quedé dormida, agotada por mi propia tristeza.

A la mañana siguiente decidí que aunque quisiese quedarme en casa y ponerme de mal humor; no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de verle. Se había apoderado de mis pensamientos y se había convertido en una adicción que tenía que alimentar. Tomé un cuidado especial para asegurarme que mi cabello estuviera perfectamente liso y mi maquillaje fuera suficiente como para mostrarle lo que se estaba perdiendo. Fui al instituto en silencio. Estaba tan envuelta en tener que mirar a Darien realmente a los ojos que no me di cuenta de que la radio no estaba encendida.

Mi entrenamiento fue bastante soportable. Diamante no estuvo ese día y estuve agradecida de no tener que hablar de nuestro tiempo en el club. Él era un buen tipo, pero no me sentía atraída por él en lo más mínimo.

A medida que el día avanzaba, me di cuenta que varios de mis libros habían desaparecido. Me percaté de que me los había dejado en el auto del Sr. Chiba el fin de semana. Mis nervios estaban de punta cuando me senté durante el almuerzo, escuchando a Mina y Molly hablar maravillas de su fin de semana en los clubes.

Piqué mi comida, nunca pensando en realidad tomar un bocado.

—Todavía no puedo creer que Diamante haya destrozado su auto. Tiene suerte de estar vivo —dijo Molly con tristeza.

—Eso es lo que le pasa por beber y conducir —intervino Mina.

Puse los ojos en blanco recordando cómo se habían pasado el licor alrededor del auto esa misma noche.

Cuando la campana sonó, me senté congelada en mi asiento, insegura de poder ir a su clase. Quería verlo más que nada, pero tenía miedo de su reacción. Sentarme durante todo un período sin que él me echase siquiera un vistazo, iba a ser devastador.

—Vamos, vas a llegar tarde —dijo Molly alegremente mientras envolvía su brazo en el mío y me sacaba del asiento. Me deshice de mi bandeja del almuerzo y me dirigí por el pasillo a la clase del Sr. Chiba. Me quedé fuera mientras todo el mundo desfilaba dentro. Eché un vistazo por la puerta para ver al apoyado al frente de su escritorio. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y por un momento, el tiempo se congeló. Contuve la respiración y lo miré fijamente. Llevaba una camisa de botón alto oscura encima de la camiseta que hacía brillar su mirada azul. Un estudiante se acercó a él y llamó su atención. Tomé una respiración profunda y me escabullí en el interior. Me di cuenta de que había una pequeña pila de libros sobre mi escritorio, y no pude evitar sonreír. Me senté y jugueteé con mi pluma, sin querer mirarlo. Empezó a hablar, haciendo preguntas al azar sobre el capítulo que nos había mandado leer durante el fin de semana. Dejé que mi mente divagase mientras masticaba el final de mi lápiz.

—Serena... ¡Serena! —me llamó Darien, y levanté la vista para ver a toda la clase me mirándome.

—¿Qué? —respondí en un tono más irritado de lo que pretendía.

—¿Quién exigía castigo a los rebeldes del norte de Inglaterra y es conocido como "El Hostigador del Norte"?

Sus ojos ardían en los míos y toda la clase se sentó en silencio, esperando mi respuesta.

—William el Conquistador —solté, pensando en sus mensajes de texto para mí. Sonrió a nuestra broma privada. **N/A William es nuestro protagonista**

—Eso es correcto, Srta. Tsukino. —Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa diabólica. Mi corazón saltó en mi pecho—. Buena chica.

Estuve a punto de derretirme en mi asiento y volverme un charco en el suelo. Esas palabras tenían una conexión directa con el más travieso de los lugares de mi cuerpo. Me mordí el labio mientras mis mejillas se volvían de color rosa. Sus ojos se estrecharon y rápidamente solté mi labio. Posteriormente se trasladó a otras preguntas y la conversación se difuminó en mi mente. Darien tenía una forma de ocupar todos mis pensamientos.

Sonó la campana, terminando la clase en lo que pareció un tiempo récord. De mala gana me trasladé a mi siguiente clase, deseando poder pasar su período libre a solas con él. Pasé el resto del día fantaseando acerca de regresar y ser doblada sobre su escritorio de nuevo. No podía hacer caso omiso de su rechazo. Me aguanté, y logré llegar a todas mis clases. Me negué a humillarme.

Cuando el día terminó, me invadió la tristeza. Hice lo que pude de "charla de chicas" con Mina y Molly, pero finalmente ellas se dirigieron a sus autos y yo me quedé sola, sentada en el estacionamiento. Mi teléfono vibró, sacudiéndome de mi desprecio hacia mí misma.

**«Eres increíblemente hermosa, incluso cuando estás triste.»**

Sonreí, y de repente me di cuenta que estaba siendo vigilada. Me negué a mirar a mí alrededor.

**«¿Es por eso que me rompiste el corazón?»**

Me senté esperando por lo que pareció una eternidad su respuesta.

**«Daría cualquier cosa para borrar todo el dolor que te he causado.»**

**«Hubo algún dolor que disfrutamos.»**

Me mordí el labio y esperé pacientemente su respuesta.

**«Vete a casa Serena.»**

Miré al auto del Sr. Chiba. Eudial, la secretaria del instituto, estaba de pie junto a la puerta y él había salido a hablar con ella. Los celos consumieron mis pensamientos.

**«¡Ahora!»**

Él me envió un mensaje de nuevo. Puse el auto en marcha y salí de la zona de estacionamiento. Mi visión se emborronó rápidamente por mis lágrimas. Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, no podía odiar a este hombre tanto si no lo amaba.

**«Baja la velocidad.»**

Su mensaje envió ira corriendo a través de mis venas. A medida que la luz al final del semáforo se ponía en verde, pisé el acelerador lo más fuerte que pude. Fui a casa de Molly para recoger la ropa que había dejado ahí el fin de semana. Ella quería que me quedase más tiempo, pero la idea de estar cerca de alguien más en ese momento no me parecía atractiva. Me inventé una excusa de tener que estar en casa para la cena, aunque estaba bastante segura de que mi tía ni siquiera estaría en casa.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Teresa Mummert. El libro se llama "HONOR STUDENT" y pertenece a la serie "HONOR". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Hasta ahora solo tengo el primer libro traducido, cuando encuentre los siguientes los subiré, ya que no soy muy buena en ingles! Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capitulo 23

Como había predicho, mi casa estaba vacía cuando llegué. Estacioné en el garaje y me aseguré de bloquear la puerta detrás de mí cuando entré en casa. Puse mis libros sobre la mesa y me dirigí por el pasillo hasta mi habitación. Abrí la puerta de mi dormitorio y me quedé en la puerta, incapaz de mover los pies.

—¿Así que disfrutas del dolor? —preguntó Darien, sus ojos azules brillaron en los míos con esa insinuante sonrisa—. Cierra la puerta —dijo en un tono bajo, de jefe. Entré y cerré la puerta detrás de mí, recostándome contra ella—. Si Eudial sabe de ti, no va a decir o hacer nada al respecto —dijo él con confianza.

Leyó la mirada confusa en mi cara y respondió a mi pregunta no formulada.

—Está casada. La última cosa que quiere es que su marido sepa que le gusta follar a otros hombres.

Sus palabras me apuñalaron. Tenía la esperanza de que Darien nunca hubiese llegado tan lejos con ella. Bajé la vista hacia el suelo, mordiéndome el labio.

—Realmente, no era mi tipo. Me gusta mi mujer toda para mí.

Se acercó a mí y puso sus dedos en mi barbilla, levantándola para que lo mirase a los ojos. Mi corazón empezó a latir rápido en mi pecho.

—Respira Serena.

Atraje un poco de aire mientras me apoyaba en la puerta. Cada emoción inimaginable me inundó y dejó a mi cabeza nadando en mareos. Poco a poco pasó su dedo a lo largo de la línea de mi mandíbula, mientras su otra mano se deslizaba por debajo de mi cintura. Sus dedos se deslizaron sobre mi hueso de la cadera y hacia abajo por el muslo. Se detuvo debajo de la rodilla, tirando de repente de mi pierna a su costado y apoyándose fuertemente contra mí. A medida que su rostro se acercaba pasó rozando desde mi boca a la oreja.

—Echo de menos tu sabor en mis labios.

Toda la fuerza dejó mi cuerpo, y si no se hubiese estado presionando con tanta fuerza contra mí, me hubiera derretido en el suelo. Dejé escapar un suspiro pesado cerca de su oído, y sentí su cuerpo responder contra mí. Apoyó su frente en la mía, su pulgar trazando mi labio inferior. Deslicé mi lengua, tocando suavemente la punta de su dedo. Un pequeño gemido escapó de sus labios y empujó su dedo contra mi boca. La abrí mas, dejando que su dedo se deslizase dentro, mientras gentilmente me arremolinaba a su alrededor. Su boca corrió abierta a lo largo de mi cara.

—Debería irme.

—No —le contesté, con voz más desesperada de lo que pretendía. Él sonrió, apoyando su frente contra la mía mientras cerraba los ojos.

—He tratado de mantenerme lejos de ti Serena, pero no puedo. Consumes todos mis pensamientos. Después de la graduación deberíamos irnos de aquí por un tiempo.

No me había dado cuenta de que la graduación estaba a sólo dos semanas de distancia. Más importante aún, ¿Darien me había pedido que me fuese con él, a solas?

—¿A dónde? —pregunté, sin creer que hubiese oído bien.

—A cualquier sitio. No importa. Sólo... lejos de aquí. Quiero despertar con tu sonrisa. —Su mirada era seria e hice mi mejor esfuerzo para no sonreír como una tonta. Por dentro estaba saltando arriba y abajo alegremente. La montaña rusa emocional que este hombre había puesto en mí finalmente había alcanzado su punto máximo—. Di que sí. —Sus brillantes ojos azules quemaban con deseo.

—Sí, señor —sonreí.

Él apretó con fuerza sus labios contra los míos. Electricidad surgió entre nosotros mientras me aferraba desesperadamente a su toque.

—Sé una buena chica. —Él sonrió, pero había una advertencia subyacente en sus palabras. Me moví a un lado y salió de mi habitación, dejándome queriendo más de él.

Pasé el resto de la noche poniéndome al día con el trabajo escolar y decidiendo sobre qué ponerme para la graduación. Cada pensamiento volvía a Darien. Era evidente que estaba más dañado emocionalmente que yo, pero algo sobre nosotros juntos funcionaba. Él ansiaba el control y yo necesitaba a alguien que me impidiese ser autodestructiva.

Esa noche soñé con Darien y yo. Nos imaginé en una pequeña casa en Michigan con una valla blanca. Éramos muy felices y atentos, saludando a nuestros vecinos al pasar, pero mientras se abría la puerta de nuestra pequeña y pintoresca casa, mis pensamientos se retorcieron en una espantosa pesadilla. El rostro contraído de un loco Sr. Chiba con un látigo en mano. En la pared estaba alineada una mujer que, encadenada y esposada, pedía ser liberada. Me senté en mi cama, bañada en sudor e incapaz de controlar la respiración.

—¿Todo bien por aquí? —preguntó tía Kakyuu mientras encendía la luz del dormitorio. Utilicé mi mano para cubrirme la cara de la intrusión hostil.

—Estoy bien. Sólo un mal sueño —le expliqué.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Siempre es algo contigo, Serena —gimió mientras empujaba mi puerta tras ella.

Apenas dormí el resto de la noche. Cuando el sol empezó a subir, me levanté de la cama y empecé temprano el día. Me preparé una cafetera de café recién hecho y me tomé más tiempo para arreglarme. Algo que casi nunca había hecho antes de conocer a Darien. Pasé el resto de la mañana buscando en Internet lugares románticos y aislados a los que Darien y yo pudiésemos ir después de la graduación.

No estaba segura de qué rango de precios era adecuado, pero a juzgar por su amplio apartamento y su reluciente deportivo nuevo, tenía dinero que no provenía del salario de un profesor sustituto. Había tantas cosas sobre él que eran un completo misterio para mí, y esperaba que durante nuestro tiempo a solas, me dejara entrar dentro de su mente brillante. Mis pensamientos empezaron a vagar por sus muy particulares preferencias en el dormitorio y me hubiera gustado saber qué le había hecho ser de esa manera. Era evidente que tenía un lado muy cariñoso, pero intentaba mantener esa parte oculta a todos, especialmente a mí.

Había consumido la mañana y decidí prepararme y dirigirme a la escuela. Por una vez, realmente podía llegar temprano. Me llené otra taza de café y me dirigí a la carretera. Encendí la radio, cantando "Harder to Breathe". Las letras adquirieron un nuevo significado al que había tenido antes.

El estacionamiento en el instituto estaba prácticamente vacío, aparte de unos pocos profesores que comenzaron a llegar. Mi teléfono sonó mientras llegaba un mensaje de texto.

**«¿Deseosa de aprender, Srta. Tsukino?»**

Sonreí como un drogadicto que acababa de recibir su dosis.

**«Eres un gran profesor.»**

**«Hay tantas cosas que me gustaría enseñarte, Serena.»**

La euforia se apoderó de mí. Cada centímetro de mi cuerpo cosquilleó de placer. Autos empezaron a llegar a mí alrededor. Me levanté y me dirigí al instituto. Mientras doblaba la esquina en el salón principal me encontré directamente con la secretaria de la escuela, Eudial Brown. Literalmente, choqué con ella, enviando todos mis libros a estrellarse en el suelo a nuestro alrededor.

—Lo siento mucho —exclamó ella, agachándose para recoger mis libros. Me agaché, ayudándola a recoger mis cosas, sin poder apartar los ojos de ella. Sonrió como disculpándose. Extendió mis libros, esperando a que los tomase.

—Gracias —le dije, agarrando mis cosas.

Ella siguió su camino, y me dejó de pie, confusa. No tenía ni idea de Darien y yo. Así que si escribió la nota, ¿qué había querido decir con que sabía lo que estaba haciendo y que me iba a hacer pagar? ¿Por qué alguien que estaba casada hacía esa amenaza a un hombre que, obviamente, necesitaba un control completo y total? Tenía que haber sabido cómo iba a reaccionar. Nada de esto tenía sentido. Tal vez había más en juego de lo que el Sr. Chiba me había dicho. No era una sorpresa impactante teniendo en cuenta lo poco que sabía acerca de su pasado.

Caminé al gimnasio y me cambié rápidamente a mi ropa de entrenamiento. Mientras estaba sentada en las gradas esperando que la clase comenzase, Diamante cojeó a mi lado en un juego de muletas de un gris apagado.

—Estás vivo —bromeé, y él bajó la mirada al suelo, avergonzado.

—Me rompí el tobillo y tengo unos cuantos golpes y moratones, pero estoy bien. —Se encogió de hombros y se sentó a mi lado. Me quedé mirando hacia adelante mientras los otros estudiantes salían de los vestuarios—. Así que... me divertí mucho en el club contigo.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Diamante, junto con todos los demás, ni siquiera reconoció mi ausencia después de haber dejado la pista de baile.

—Sí, buenos tiempos —dije, levantándome de las gradas y caminando por la sala. Él luchó por levantarse sobre sus muletas y seguirme.

—¿Tal vez podamos volver a hacerlo alguna vez? —preguntó, un poco más fuerte de lo que quería. Me detuve, dándome la vuelta para mirarlo.

—No creo que vayas a bailar a corto plazo. —Eché un vistazo a su tobillo. Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y se pasó la mano por el cabello.

—¡Hola chicos! —nos llamó Molly detrás de mí, poniendo su brazo alrededor de mi cuello—. Hola, Diamante. —Le guiñó un ojo.

—Bien clase, vamos a correr un par de vueltas —nos llamó el instructor desde el otro lado de la habitación. Todos empezamos a correr el perímetro, mientras Diamante cojeaba de vuelta a las gradas. Estuve agradecida por la distracción.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Teresa Mummert. El libro se llama "HONOR STUDENT" y pertenece a la serie "HONOR". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Hasta ahora solo tengo el primer libro traducido, cuando encuentre los siguientes los subiré, ya que no soy muy buena en ingles! Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capitulo 24

La mañana pasó volando, y yo estaba de buen humor. Incluso terminé el asqueroso sobrante que ellos llamaban comida durante el almuerzo. Nada podía bajarme desde lo alto que me encontraba. Decidí entrar al baño antes de la clase del Sr. Chiba. Pasé mis dedos por mi cabello y apliqué una capa fresca de brillo labial mientras la campana hacía eco por todo el edificio. Me sonreí, sabiendo que él me pediría que me quedara después de clases por llegar tarde. Agarré mi bolso de libros y caminé por el pasillo. Su puerta estaba cerrada y miré a través de la pequeña ventana. Sus ojos atraparon los míos, estrechándose ligeramente.

—Sra. Tsukino —asintió mientras tomaba mi asiento—. Véame después de clases. —Sonreí y mordí la punta de mi lápiz—. Todos, quiten las cosas de sus escritorios para el examen del capítulo. —La clase colectivamente gruñó mientras él pasaba los montones de papel. El Sr. Chiba tomó su silla detrás de su escritorio y tuve que trabajar en mi examen. Mi teléfono vibró en mi regazo y miré abajo para leer la pantalla.

**«Sé cómo castigarte.»**

Mordí mi labio y lo miré. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos.

**«Desliza el teléfono entre tus piernas y déjalo ahí.»**

Miré alrededor de la habitación. Todos estaban trabajando en sus exámenes y no se daban cuenta de nuestra conversación secreta.

**«Ahora.»**

Deslicé mi teléfono entre mis muslos y miré a mi hoja. De repente, vibró de nuevo, enviando olas de placer por todo mi cuerpo. Agarré el borde de mi escritorio y lo miré. Sus labios se torcían en una sonrisa hechizante mientras enviaba otro.

Separé mis labios, tratando de no jadear alto. Él lamió sus labios mientras el teléfono vibraba una y otra vez. Apreté mis muslos tratando de detener la repentina ola de placer que había tomado mi cuerpo.

Alguien tocó la puerta y me frunció el ceño. Tomé una respiración profunda, agradecida de que la tortura hubiera acabado.

—Adelante —dijo él por toda la habitación. La puerta se abrió y una morena alta entró. Ella miró alrededor de la habitación y reconocí su rostro inmediatamente. El Sr. Chiba mantenía una pequeña foto suya en el cajón de su tocador.

—Neherenia —dijo él, incapaz de esconder la conmoción en su voz.

—Dar —dijo ella en un tono frío. ¿Ella lo llamaba Dar? ¿Quién era esta mujer? ¿Por qué él tenía una foto suya escondida? El Sr. Chiba se levantó y rápidamente la condujo fuera de la habitación hacia el pasillo. Me senté quieta mirando a mi examen, tratando de darle sentido a todo. El timbre sonó y todo el mundo se levantó de su asiento. Permanecí inmóvil, sintiendo como si hubiera sido golpeada con un ladrillo. Finalmente, me levanté, tomé una respiración honda. Mientras caminaba fuera del salón me puse cara a cara con el Sr. Chiba y la mujer misteriosa.

—Serena, podemos discutir tu tardanza otro día. —Sus palabras colgaron pesadas y tristes.

—No. Ella puede quedarse. Me gustaría conocer a la mujer que está follando con mi esposo. —Ella miró al Sr. Chiba, y nunca se molestó en mirarme. Sus palabras me cortaron como un cuchillo. Inconscientemente agarré mi estómago y mi corazón se hundió. Lo miré, desesperada buscando respuestas en sus ojos. Su mandíbula se apretó y parecía como si estuviera a punto de perder el control.

—Oh, ¿ella no lo sabía? —dijo Neherenia con una carcajada.

—Ve —ordenó, gesticulando a Neherenia a que fuera dentro de su salón. Sus ojos se volvieron tristes mientras me miraba. Fijé la vista al suelo y caminé de nuevo adentro.

—No estoy aquí para arruinar tu diversión, Dar. Sólo vengo por lo que es mío — explicó ella, inclinándose contra el escritorio.

—No te debo nada. —Su voz fue baja y fría y mandó escalofríos por mi columna.

—Lo siento. ¿Dijo usted que era su esposa? —pregunté, las náuseas se incrementaban.

—Ex esposa —corrigió el Sr. Chiba. Él era sólo unos cuantos años mayor que yo y no podía envolver mi cabeza en todo esto. Neherenia miró de regreso a Darien y la tensión en el aire era palpable. No podía imaginármelo con una mujer como ella. Seguro, era hermosa pero también era fuerte y demandante, no era algo con lo que pudiera a él verlo sobrepuesto. Todo empezó a encajar en su lugar en mi cabeza. Neherenia era la razón por la que el Sr. Chiba era… de la manera que era. Esta mujer había hecho algo feroz a este hombre para haberlo convertido en el hombre controlador que era conmigo.

—¿Realmente quieres que tu pequeño secreto salga a la luz? —Sus ojos bailaron entre nosotros—. Imagina lo que los otros profesores dirían. Imagina… lo que tu padre diría. —El cuerpo de él se tensó y supe que ella le había golpeado un punto débil.

—¿Es esto lo que quieres? —pregunté valientemente cuando el Sr. Chiba no

respondió a sus amenazas. Ella me sonrió educadamente.

—Sabes lo que quiero, pero dado que no va a pasar, un par de millones podrían cubrirlo. ¿No lo crees, Dar? —Sus ojos bailaron de regreso a Darien, una sonrisa amplia cruzó el rostro de Neherenia.

—¿De dónde demonios va sacar así el dinero? —pregunté, mis ojos se ampliaron. —Bien —él me cortó, mirándola con ojos entrecerrados. Sentí que estaba en la dimensión desconocida. Nada tenía sentido. El Sr. Chiba se acercó más a Neherenia y ella enderezó su espalda—. Luego, te vas de una buena maldita vez de mi vida. Y nunca más quiero verte. —Los labios de ella se presionaron en una línea dura y yo podía decir que él la había herido, pero ella estaba intentando desesperadamente no mostrarlo.

—Tienes mi número —contestó, guiñándole mientras se presionaba entre nosotros y dejaba el salón. Se sentía como si todo el aire se fuera con ella y me incliné contra el escritorio intentando averiguar qué demonios había pasado. El Sr. Chiba me miró, acercándose, pero levanté mi mano.

—No —escupí y él se detuvo bruscamente.

—Fue hace mucho tiempo —explicó.

—¿Qué tanto? Acabas de salir de la universidad y ella… ¿qué edad tiene ella? —Mi estómago se convirtió en un nudo.

—Ella era mi profesora de matemáticas en la preparatoria —confesó. Sentí como si alguien me golpeara.

—Y tú… ¿te casaste con ella? —le pregunté, tratando de que las cosas tuvieran sentido. Él se acercó.

—La amaba. —Apenas fue audible. Esa confesión me aplastó. Tanto como quería saber de él, nunca anticipé que sería así. Necesitaba aire fresco. Necesitaba alejarme de este lugar. Me alejé del escritorio, empujada por él. Su mano apretó mi brazo, impidiendo que me fuera.

—Necesito salir de aquí. —Las lágrimas en mis ojos amenazaban con caer en cualquier momento.

—Iré contigo. —Él no me pedía permiso. Sabía que si quería que esto tuviera sentido necesitábamos acabar esta conversación. Asentí y él agarró sus cosas del escritorio. Mientras iba al estacionamiento pude ver al Sr. Chiba en su auto, mirándome. Entré en mi auto, tomé una respiración profunda antes de salir a la calle principal. Miré por el parabrisas, tratando de evitar su reflejo en mi espejo retrovisor. Mi cabeza nadaba con toda la nueva información que había recibido de Neherenia. Después de la confesión que me hizo Darien esta mañana de que quería estar conmigo, no creía que fuera posible estrellarse después de un momento de felicidad.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Teresa Mummert. El libro se llama "HONOR STUDENT" y pertenece a la serie "HONOR". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Hasta ahora solo tengo el primer libro traducido, cuando encuentre los siguientes los subiré, ya que no soy muy buena en ingles! Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capitulo 25

Mientras llegaba a la casa del Sr. Chiba mi estómago empezó a convertirse en nudos de nuevo. Quería más que nada estar con él, pero después de las amenazas de Neherenia sabía que no era buena idea. La puerta del garaje se empezó a abrir lentamente y metí mi auto. El auto de Darien se estacionó junto al mío, y la puerta empezó a bajar lentamente detrás de nosotros. Convoqué todo mi coraje y salí del auto. Él caminó hasta la base de las escaleras y lo seguí, preguntándome qué sería de nosotros cuando todo esto terminara.

El viaje de subir las escaleras fue la caminata más larga de mi vida. Cada resultado posible para nosotros pasó por mi cabeza. Cuando finalmente llegamos adentro, miré alrededor de la habitación. De repente se sintió muchísimo más grande y abrumadora que antes. Miré las pinturas que colgaban esporádicamente en la pared, y los muebles que se asentaban estratégicamente en el suelo. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta de lo costosas que eran?

—Te diré todo lo que quieras saber. —Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, y no puede mirar a otro lado.

—¿Todavía la amas? —pregunté, mi voz estaba temblorosa. Él tragó duro.

—No lo sé. —Esa no era la respuesta que esperaba pero no podía culparlo por su honestidad. Asentí, mirando a mis pies. Él se paró cerca de mí y enderecé mi espalda, sin estar segura de qué tan cerca quería estar de él. Deslizó la palma de su mano por mi mejilla y me apoyé en su toque, cerrando mis ojos.

—Sé que te amo más. —Mis ojos se abrieron y busqué su rostro, sin estar segura de haberlo escuchado correctamente—. Te amo. No estaba seguro de que fuera posible que de nuevo alguien más me importara, pero no puedo negar lo que siento por ti. —Lo miré impotentemente y absorbí lo que estaba diciendo—. Respira —me susurró y tomé una respiración profunda como me ordenó. Su rostro se volvió preocupado cuando no dije nada—. ¿Qué más quieres saber? —preguntó.

—Creo que dijiste todo lo que necesitaba escuchar —murmuré. Sonrió y me besó como nunca antes me había besado. Su mano se perdió en mi cabello mientras me halaba hacia él. Su otra mano se deslizó por mi espalda y sobre mi trasero. Puse mis manos en su pecho y las deslicé hacia sus hombros musculosos. Él no las alejó ni me detuvo—. Hazme el amor —dije en su boca.

Él me levantó y me cargó hacia su habitación, acostándome gentilmente en el centro de su cama. Su boca permaneció en la mía.

—¿Estás segura que esto es lo que quieres? —preguntó.

—Sí, señor —gemí y su boca se estrelló en la mía. Nos quitamos el uno al otro la ropa, tratando desesperadamente de tenernos cerca.

—¿Qué quieres que te haga? —Su respiración caliente erizó mi piel.

—Bésame… aquí —gemí, halándole gentilmente el cabello y guiando sus labios a mi pecho. Arqueé la espalda mientras lo obligaba hambrientamente. Me dio todo el control y el sentimiento fue abrumador. Su lengua se deslizó en pequeños círculos alrededor de mi pezón. Dejó que sus dientes me arañaran y gemí en voz alta como respuesta.

—¿Dónde más? —preguntó, prácticamente jadeando. Apreté mi agarre en su cabello y lo empujé más abajo. Su lengua se deslizó por mi estómago, hundiéndose en mi ombligo. Me mordí el labio y giré mi cabeza hacia las almohadas mientras lo empujaba más abajo. Podía sentir su aliento en mi cuerpo y enviaba olas deliciosas de placer a través de mí.

—Por favor —rogué, queriendo sentir su toque. Su boca se encontró con el interior de mi muslo y arqueé mi espalda en aprobación. Sus labios trabajaron cercanamente a mi centro y apenas podía soportarlo. Su lengua se hundió lentamente en mí y pude sentir que mi interior se apretaba en respuesta. Continuó empujándose en mí con un calmado y suave ritmo mientras deslizaba uno de sus dedos en mi interior. Balanceé mis caderas con el movimiento del dedo, agarrando las sábanas con mis puños. Incrementó la velocidad, deslizando un dedo más en mi interior.

—Córrete para mí —murmuró, mientras metía más profundo y duramente sus dedos. Me perdí cuando las palabras dejaron su boca. Mi cuerpo se endureció y respondió a su toque enviando olas de absoluta felicidad pulsante a través de mí. Subió sobre mí, sus ojos llenos de deseo. Agarró un paquete de aluminio junto a la cama y se puso el condón. Podía sentirlo, duro contra mi entrada mientras su mano se enrollaba en mi cabello—. Me perteneces, Serena. —Sus labios se deslizaron gentilmente en mí. Jadeé ante la sensación—. Dímelo. —Sus ojos se estrecharon. Se presionó fuerte contra mí, entrando lentamente.

—Te pertenezco —murmuré. Presionó más fuerte, entrando completamente en mí, dejándome que me sintiera imposiblemente llena.

—Buena chica —susurró en mi oído mientras mordisqueaba el lóbulo con sus dientes. Deslicé mis manos por su espalda mientras sus músculos se flexionaban debajo de mis dedos. No me detuvo. Entró aún más fuerte. Dejé que mis uñas arañaran su piel, hasta que descansaron en sus costados perfectos. Encontré sus oídos con mis labios.

—Te amo —susurré, dejando que mis labios lo acariciaran. Su cuerpo embistió contra el mío causando que todos mis músculos se apretaran alrededor de él. Mi cuerpo ondeó de placer mientras él se venía, derramándose dentro de mí. Colapsó su peso sobre mí, mientras ambos luchábamos por respirar.

Todo lo que hoy había sucedido no importaba. No me importaba el pasado de Darien. Sólo me importaba el ahora, y el ahora no podía ser más feliz.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Teresa Mummert. El libro se llama "HONOR STUDENT" y pertenece a la serie "HONOR". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Hasta ahora solo tengo el primer libro traducido, cuando encuentre los siguientes los subiré, ya que no soy muy buena en ingles! Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capitulo 26

Me di cuenta que debí haberme quedado dormida. Me desperté envuelta en un edredón blanco gigante, sola. Mi cuerpo todavía se sentía increíblemente agotado pero quería encontrar a Darien. Agarré una camiseta de su cómoda y me la puse, sin molestarme en ponerme las bragas. Salí a la sala principal. Me detuve en seco cuando me di cuenta de varios pares de ojos mirando hacia mí. Miré a Darien quien se puso de pie de un salto.

—Esta es Serena —dijo él. El hombre a su lado se levantó. Tiré de mi camiseta tratando desesperadamente de cubrirme—. Serena, este es el Alcalde Alpha. —Mi boca cayó abierta cuando de repente me di cuenta de por qué me parecía tan familiar.

—Un placer. —El alcalde asintió y pude verlo tratando de esconder su sonrisa.

—Voy a… —Estaba demasiado nerviosa incluso para formar una frase. Me metí de nuevo en el dormitorio y me puse mi ropa. Después de que estuve vestida consideré arrastrarme por la ventana, pero estábamos en el segundo piso y no tenía ganas de ir al hospital. Poco a poco me asomé por la puerta.

—Serena —me llamó Darien.

—Mierda —refunfuñé entre dientes y me dirigí al otro lado de la habitación. Me mordí el labio mientras recorría los grandes sofás de cuero marrón oscuro. Darien tomó el pulgar y me haló el labio de entre mis dientes.

—Siéntate —dijo él y me senté en el sofá frente al Alcalde.

—Serena. —El Alcalde asintió para saludarme.

—Alcalde Alpha —respondí, tratando de ocultar mi vergüenza.

—Por favor, llámame Stephen —respondió él y me permití relajarme un poco.

—Stephen —repetí, dándole un vistazo a Darien quien había tomado asiento a mi lado, colocando su mano en mi rodilla.

—Stephen es un viejo amigo mío de la universidad. También me debe un favor, lo cual lo hace digno de confianza. —Darien sonrió.

—Ahora, ¿cómo propones que nos deshagamos de tu ex-esposa? —preguntó el Alcalde como si estuviera pidiendo indicaciones para llegar al centro comercial. La habitación comenzó a dar vueltas a mí alrededor y me sentí mareada mientras sus palabras se hacían más sordas y lejanas. Así no es como yo había imaginado mi "felices para siempre".

—¡Serena! —Darien estaba sacudiéndome de mi sueño.

—¿Qué pasó? —Me froté los ojos, notando que alguien me había rociado agua en el rostro.

—¿Eres narcoléptica? —preguntó el Alcalde, y no sabía si era un intento de broma o si estaba genuinamente preocupado.

—No. —Me senté y halé mi camisa. Darien colocó la mano en mi hombro.

—Serena, no nos referíamos a "deshacernos de ella" de ese modo. —Pude escuchar la diversión en sus palabras—. Sólo tenemos que encontrar la manera de hacer que no vuelva una y otra vez, una vez que se le haya pagado. —Puso su mano en mi rodilla para consolarme. Levanté la vista hacia el Alcalde, quien estaba mirando hacia mí como si yo fuese una imbécil.

—Claro, bueno, necesitamos negociar los términos y hacer que tu abogado hable con ella. ¿Estás seguro que esto se trata de dinero y no de alguna clase de venganza? —preguntó él, con los ojos pegados a Darien.

—No, no. Ella fue la que me rompió el corazón, ¿recuerdas? —Darien negó con la cabeza ante la idea.

—Sí, lo sé. Sólo necesitaba asegurarme que no hubiera nada más que pudiera salir después. —Él se puso de pie y Darien se levantó del sofá—. Debería ser un arreglo bastante sencillo. ¿Estás seguro que quieres pagarle? Siempre puedes dejarla decir lo que quiera. No es como que necesites el trabajo de profesor. —Darien se pasó las manos por el cabello y asintió.

—Sabes que no puedo dejar que esto se haga público. Nunca escucharía el final de esto por parte de mi padre.

—Te ayudaré tanto como pueda. Te debo demasiado —dijo Stephen, tendiéndole la mano. La estrechó y el Alcalde asintió hacía mí educadamente antes de salir. Darien lo siguió y cerró la puerta.

—¡Podías haberme advertido que tenías compañía! —Lo golpeé juguetonamente en el brazo.

—Podías haberme advertido que te desmayabas con tanta facilidad. De haber sucedido eso en el dormitorio habría pensado que te maté —bromeó él, pero sabía que lo había asustado en serio.

—Lo siento. —Miré hacia el piso deseando que me tragara entera. Darien se acercó a mí y envolvió sus brazos a mí alrededor, halándome hacia su pecho—. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —balbuceé en su pecho. Él tomó una respiración profunda.

—Pregunta. —Tenía tantas preguntas atravesando mi mente pero no sabía si era apropiado hacerlas.

—¿Qué hiciste por el Alcalde para que sienta que te debe? —Levanté la mirada hacia él y sonrió.

—Si no fuese por mí el nunca habría conseguido pasar la universidad. Fui su tutor, lo ayudé a mantenerse por el buen camino. —Él me abrazó un poco más fuerte y le devolví la sonrisa.

—Y yo aquí pensando que lo habías ayudado a enterrar a una prostituta o algo así —bromeé. Él soltó una carcajada profunda.

—No, las prostitutas muertas no comenzaron a apilarse hasta después de que se él convirtió en Alcalde. —Le di una palmada juguetona en el pecho y me mordí el labio. Tenía un millón de preguntas más.

—¿De dónde vas a sacar la cantidad de dinero que ella está solicitando de un sueldo de un maestro? —le pregunté. Él suspiró y me soltó, pasándose las manos por el desordenado cabello.

—Mi padre. De hecho, él es la razón por la que ella y yo no duramos en primer lugar. —Él negó con la cabeza ante el doloroso recuerdo—. Neherenia comenzó a darme clases privadas en mi último año. Yo era más de salir con mis amigos y meterme en problemas. No tomaba mis cursos seriamente. Una noche una cosa llevó a la otra. Te ahorraré los detalles, pero mi padre se enteró de que nos estábamos viendo. Fue a Neherenia y le ofreció dinero para permanecer lejos de mí. — Sus ojos se veían tristes mientras miraba a lo lejos—. Ella lo tomó y nunca miró hacia atrás. Para agregar insulto a la injuria, comenzó a hacer alarde de un chico nuevo en la ciudad. Dondequiera que iba los veía juntos. No fue hasta la universidad cuando ella me llamó y me rogó que fuera a verla. Salimos durante unos meses. —Él miró hacia el suelo—. Corrimos a Las Vegas en un capricho y nos casamos. Todo era perfecto otra vez hasta que me enteré de que mi padre le había pagado. Me rogó que me quedara con ella, pero no pude. Ahora quiere hacer mi vida miserable. —Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos.

—Lo siento mucho. —Di un paso más cerca de él y sostuvo la mano en alto.

—No quiero que me tengan lástima, Serena. Eso fue hace mucho tiempo atrás. Sólo quiero a esa perra fuera de mi vida de una vez por todas. —Decidí cambiar el tema.

—Entonces, si tu padre es rico, ¿por qué estás trabajando como profesor? —le pregunté. Él sonrió con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—No lo sé. Hice de tutor durante la universidad y realmente lo disfruté. Había algo realmente gratificante al ver esa mirada en el rostro de alguien cuando entiende algo nuevo. —Su estado de ánimo había cambiado y ahora estaba más feliz—. Además, me gusta estar en control, pero estoy seguro que ya te has dado cuenta de eso. No quiero volver a salir lastimado así alguna vez. —Pasó los dedos a lo largo de mi mandíbula y me golpeó juguetonamente en el trasero con la otra mano.

—¡Ay! —Salté cuando él acercó mi cuerpo ruborizado al suyo.

—Creo que he respondido suficientes preguntas por hoy. —Su boca se cernió sobre la mía. Miré sus labios y de nuevo sus ojos, rogándole silenciosamente que me besara. Pasó el pulgar por mi labio inferior.

Pasamos el resto del día en la cama juntos. Estaba agotada y hambrienta.

—Ve a tomar un largo baño agradable. Voy a prepararnos algo de comer. —Me dio un rápido beso en la frente y me dirigí al baño blanco brillante. Me empapé en la bañera hasta que el agua se puso fría.

—¡Eso huele delicioso! —le dije mientras me sentaba en la mesada de la cocina y retorcía mi cabello mojado en un moño.

—Gracias. —Él sonrió colocando un plato delante de mí. Había hecho raviolis de queso con salsa de hongos. Me comí cada bocado en el plato mientras me miraba, casi sin tocar la comida.

—¿No tienes hambre? —Incliné la cabeza a un lado.

—Sólo estaba pensando en cómo el dinero cambia a las personas. —Mis cejas se juntaron cuando él me miró. Finalmente registré que estaba preocupado de que yo tomaría un soborno si me lo ofrecían y la posibilidad estaba ahí. Podía empañar la reputación de su familia si alguien se enteraba de lo nuestro.

—No te haría eso. No soy ese tipo de persona. No soy ella —le aseguré, estirándome y poniendo mi mano sobre la suya. Se quedó mirando mi mano por un momento antes de entrelazar sus dedos en los míos y apretar suavemente. Él asintió pero no dijo nada. Comprendí por qué era difícil para él confiar. Sólo tenía que demostrarle que no le rompería el corazón. Saqué mi mano de la suya y entré a la habitación para agarrar mi teléfono. Regresé a la mesada y volví a sentarme con éste presionado en mi oído. Él pareció confundido por un momento.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Teresa Mummert. El libro se llama "HONOR STUDENT" y pertenece a la serie "HONOR". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Hasta ahora solo tengo el primer libro traducido, cuando encuentre los siguientes los subiré, ya que no soy muy buena en ingles! Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capitulo 27

¿Tía Kakyuu? No voy a estar en casa esta noche. —Le eché un vistazo a Darien quien estaba viéndose un poco más feliz. Coloqué el teléfono en la encimera y le arqueé una ceja. Me levanté de mi asiento y me dirigí hacia el ascensor, balanceando ligeramente las caderas. No podía sacar la sonrisa de mi rostro mientras entraba y subía al piso de arriba. Estaba oscuro y olía a cuero. Caminé hacia el amplio espacio, dejando que mis ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad. Pasé las manos por los diferentes artilugios contemplando cuál elegir.

Me saqué la ropa y me monté en la fría mesa de metal. Envolví las tiras de cuero alrededor de mis tobillos, asegurándolos a cada esquina, dejando mis piernas abiertas. Me recosté y estiré mi cuerpo tanto como pude para alcanzar las esposas en la parte superior central. Las puse sobre mis muñecas y las cerré. Tomé unas cuantas respiraciones profundas y esperé a que él llegara. Oí el ascensor siendo llamado de vuelta al segundo piso y mi corazón empezó a correr. Unos cuantos minutos pasaron y las puertas se abrieron de nuevo. Resistí el impulso de levantar la cabeza y mirarlo. El constante golpeteo de sus pasos se acercó más y contuve la respiración cuando el sonido se detuvo al pie de la mesa. Oí el sonido del cuero deslizándose contra sí mismo cuando él se desabrochó el cinturón.

—Ciertamente sabes cómo hacerme sentir mejor —dijo él mientras deslizaba sus pantalones por sus caderas. No pude evitar sonreír. Pasó la siguiente hora torturándome y provocándome hasta que quería gritar—. ¡Dilo! —susurró en mi oído mientras su cuerpo se cernía sobre el mío. Tiré de las restricciones, desesperada por tocarlo—. ¡Dilo! —ordenó él, con los dientes apretados.

—Te amo —jadeé. Él se metió dentro de mí y grité por el repentino dolor. Su cuerpo chocó contra el mío implacablemente. Traté de poner las rodillas juntas mientras sentía mi liberación aumentar pero mi cuerpo estaba atado en su lugar.

—Te amo —gimió él en mi oído. Sus palabras fueron mi perdición. El placer recorrió mi cuerpo cuando mis músculos se apretaron a su alrededor. Él continuó empujando hasta que terminó, su cuerpo cayendo sobre el mío. Me besó suavemente mientras sus dedos soltaron las esposas por encima de mi cabeza. Tan pronto como mis manos estuvieron libres las envolví alrededor de él, sujetando su boca a la mía. Quería yacer ahí en sus brazos para siempre. Su teléfono sonó en el piso y traté de mantenerlo en su lugar. Me agarró los brazos y los empujó con fuerza contra la mesa alrededor de mi cabeza. Empujé mis caderas hacia él cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar. Sonrió y comenzó a desprenderse de mí. Hice un mohín, sacando el labio. Él se inclinó y rápidamente lo mordió.

—Tengo que atender. Puede ser mi abogado —susurró. Me relajé en la mesa en derrota. Él sonrió y agarró su teléfono. Mientras hablaba, sus ojos bailaban sobre mí. Me senté y desamarré mi tobillo izquierdo mientras él deshacía el otro. Empezó a pasearse por el piso mientras me deslizaba fuera de la mesa y me ponía la ropa. Puso su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda mientras nos dirigíamos hacia el ascensor—. Me importa una mierda el dinero. La quiero fuera de mi vida —dijo mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello. Salimos del ascensor a su sala de estar. Me dirigí directamente hacia el baño para asearme y darle un poco de privacidad.

Cuando regresé Darien estaba sentado en el sofá, con la cabeza entre las manos. Me acurruqué a su lado y le acaricié la espalda con la mano. Se sentó con la espalda recta y agarró mi muñeca en su mano, sus ojos eran fríos.

—No —susurró. Retiré mi mano y él se deslizó hasta el otro extremo del sofá—. Lo siento. —Bajó la cabeza.

—Está bien —susurré—. Hay muchas cosas en tu mente.

Él negó con la cabeza ante mi respuesta.

—Sé que no es justo para ti y lo estoy intentando, pero es difícil para mí estar cerca de la gente —explicó. Asentí, haciéndole saber que entendía.

—Estoy aquí, sin importar el tiempo que haga falta. No voy a ninguna parte. —Él me miró a los ojos y asintió—. Así que... ¿qué te dijo tu abogado? —le pregunté, tratando de cambiar el tema de nosotros.

—Él no cree que deba pagarle. Piensa que yo debería renunciar a mi trabajo. —Me miró con tristeza.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? —le pregunté, inclinándome un poco más cerca de él, tratando de resistir la tentación de tocarlo.

—No sé. No quiero darle ni un jodido centavo más, pero no quiero dejar mi trabajo. Ella gana de cualquier manera. —Él levantó las manos en el aire en señal de derrota.

Nos sentamos en silencio durante unos minutos mientras él pensaba sobre sus opciones. Finalmente, sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y marcó un número. Se levantó del sofá y se dirigió al otro lado de la sala.

—Te conseguiré el jodido dinero, pero si alguna vez vuelvo a ver tu cara, o si te acercas a Serena voy a matarte. —Nunca lo había visto tan enfadado pero en la superficie estaba tranquilo. Llevé mis rodillas a mi pecho y lo escuché hablar, deseando poder escuchar el otro lado de la conversación. Colgó el teléfono y desapareció en su dormitorio, reapareciendo unos minutos más tarde con sus zapatos y una chaqueta ligera.

—¿A dónde vamos? —Salí del sofá y caminé hacia él.

—Tú te quedas aquí. —Sentí mi corazón hundirse. Caminó hacia mí y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos—. Voy a ir a pagarle a Neherenia y a sacarla de nuestras vidas. —Me dio un beso en la frente, presionando sus labios con fuerza y quedándose por un segundo adicional—. ¿Has pensado ya dónde iremos después de la graduación? —preguntó, tomándome por sorpresa. Pensé que después de que hubiésemos descubierto quién estaba amenazando a Darien, no tendríamos que irnos—. ¿Qué? —Sus cejas se juntaron en confusión.

—¿Todavía quieres ir?

—Por supuesto. ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? Sólo elige algún lugar cálido. Te quiero desnuda tanto como sea posible. —Él sonrió maliciosamente y se volteó para irse—. No le abras la puerta a nadie —advirtió y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Suspiré y miré alrededor.

Me dirigí de nuevo al sofá y encendí el televisor mientras pensaba en todos los diferentes lugares a los que podíamos ir Darien y yo. Me di cuenta que después de la graduación él y yo ya no tendríamos que ocultarnos, por lo menos no después de un tiempo. Me animé ante la idea de caminar con él de la mano por la calle. Me había enamorado perdidamente de él y quería ser capaz de decírselo al mundo. También pensé acerca del pago de dos millones de dólares que él estaba haciendo para poder estar conmigo. Podría haber terminado lo que teníamos. No había ninguna prueba de que alguna vez hubiésemos estado juntos, pero en lugar de eso le estaba pagando a su ex para poder continuar viéndome. Mi pensamiento se interrumpió cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Rápidamente apagué el televisor y me acerqué de puntillas a la cocina.

—Sé que estás ahí —gritó una mujer, irritada. Eché un vistazo por la mirilla para ver a Eudial, la secretaria del instituto, al otro lado.

Agarré el teléfono y le marqué a Darien.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó en cuanto se respondió.

—¡Eudial está aquí! —dije en voz baja, caminando de regreso al dormitorio para alejarme de la puerta.

—Mierda. Probablemente vio mi auto abajo y piensa que la estoy evitando.

—¿Tu auto está abajo? ¿Cómo tú...?

—Stephen me recogió. Él quería ir conmigo para el intercambio de dinero. Sólo quédate en el interior y en silencio. Ella se irá pronto.

—Está bien. ¿Y qué hay de mi auto? —Estaba mordiendo mi labio cuando ella volvió a llamar a la puerta.

—Lo moví antes de irme. Está estacionado al otro lado del edificio. Serena, lamento todo esto. —Pude oír la tristeza en su voz.

—No te preocupes —contesté y colgué. Me paseé por la habitación hasta que la casa quedó en silencio. Cuando estuve segura de que se había ido fui a la cocina y miré por la mirilla. No había ni rastro de ella. Suspiré y volví al sofá para ver la televisión.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Teresa Mummert. El libro se llama "HONOR STUDENT" y pertenece a la serie "HONOR". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Hasta ahora solo tengo el primer libro traducido, cuando encuentre los siguientes los subiré, ya que no soy muy buena en ingles! Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capitulo 28

-Shhh… —susurró Darien mientras me llevaba a su cama. Me froté los ojos y bostecé.

—¿Qué hora es? —pregunté mientras curvaba mis brazos a su alrededor y me acurrucaba contra su pecho.

—Pasadas las tres de la mañana —contestó, mientras me acostaba.

—¿Cómo fue todo? —pregunté, tirando de las mantas sobre mí mientras se desnudaba.

—Ella tiene el dinero. Todo está controlado. —Sonrió mientas se arrastraba hacia la cama detrás de mí, descansando su mano en mi cadera. Me relajé, con mi espalda hacia él.

Dormí mejor que nunca. La mañana siguiente desperté por el olor de café. Llevé mi mano hacia mi costado buscando a Darien, pero mis manos encontraron el vacío. Me senté y estiré antes de ir a buscarlo. Estaba al teléfono y llevó sus dedos a la boca para indicarme que estuviera callada. Me acerqué a su alrededor y agarré una taza de la alacena y me serví una taza de café. El azúcar estaba en el mostrador, delante de él. Cuando la alcancé, él la deslizó más lejos. Hice una mueca y la alcancé de nuevo. La alejó de nuevo. Me senté en el mostrador de modo que mis pies a duras penas tocaban el suelo y tomé el recipiente del azúcar. Darien presionó su cuerpo contra el mío desde detrás.

—Te llamo después —dijo por el teléfono y lo colocó sobre el mostrador. Sonreí mientras sus manos se deslizaban sobre mí, sujetando mis caderas y tirando de mí hacia él con fuerza. Llevé la mano al frente de mí y sujeté el borde del mostrador mientras él deslizaba mis bragas y las dejaba a un lado. Se inclinó sobre mí para que pudiera sentir su aliento en mi oído—. No te sueltes —susurró, mientras se empujaba entre mis muslos, entrando lentamente en mí. Se retiró, meciendo sus caderas dolorosamente lento. Me mordí el labio y me sujeté más fuertemente al mostrador mientras él me atormentaba. Sus dedos se clavaron en mi piel al agarrar mis caderas. Un pequeño gemido escapó de mis labios—. ¿Te gusta cuando te folló lento y suave? —Sus palabras vinieron igualando la velocidad de sus movimientos.

—Sí, señor —suspiré pesadamente, arqueando la espalda en señal de aprobación. Se deslizó dentro de mí un poco más—. Ahh… —jadeé. Una de sus manos se deslizó por mi columna y se envolvió en mi cabello. Tiró hacia atrás suavemente mientras empujaba todo su camino hacia adentro. Aumentó el ritmo y me di cuenta que estaba cerca de terminar—. Te sientes tan bien a dentro de mí —jadeé, sabiendo que mis palabras lo llevarían al borde. Podía sentir mis paredes pulsando a su alrededor. Gimió, empujándose fuertemente contra mí, mientras ambos nos corríamos juntos. Continuó empujando sus caderas contra mí, mientras las replicas me estremecían. Soltó mi cabello y dejé que mi rostro descansara contra la piedra fría de la encimera mientras recuperaba el aliento. Darien retrocedió y golpeó mi trasero con fuerza. Grité por la repentina descarga de dolor. Sus dedos se deslizaron entre mis muslos mientras los frotaba gentilmente contra mi humedad—. Mmmmm… —Me lamí los labios y cerré los ojos, moviéndome con él.

Se inclinó sobre mí, sus dientes mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja.

—Esto —sus dedos se deslizaron dentro y fuera de mí—, me pertenece. —Frotó círculos lentos mientras sentía que mi excitación se empezaba a crecer de nuevo.

—Sí —gemí, mis dedos apretándose sobre el borde del mostrador.

—Dilo. —Uno de sus dedos internándose de nuevo en mi interior.

—Te pertenece —suspiré.

Se rió un poco.

—Tu coño me pertenece. —Sus palabras me derritieron como mantequilla—. Dilo. —Deslizó un segundo dedo dentro de mí, mientras me presionaba contra el mostrador.

—Mi coño te pertenece —repetí. Estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para que no se detuviera. Trabajó mi dulce punto con una mano mientras sus dedos trabajaban hábilmente dentro de mí. Grité de placer cuando me empujó sobre el borde de nuevo.

Darien me tomó de las caderas para ayudarme a bajar del mostrador. Mis rodillas se sentían débiles y me recosté contra la mesada para no perder el equilibrio. Me sonrió y me dio mi taza de café.

—El azúcar está sobre el mostrador. —Sonrió y se dirigió a su habitación.

No pude evitar sonreír durante el resto del día. Darien estaba recostado sobre el borde de su escritorio cuando llegué. Sus ojos me siguieron pero rápidamente tuvo que volver su atención a los estudiantes que tenían algunas preguntas. De vez en cuando me echaba un vistazo y eso hacía que mi estómago hormiguera con mariposas. En un momento deslizó sus dedos sobre su boca y cerró los ojos. Me di cuenta de que seguía oliendo mi esencia en él. Me sonrojé, mirando al libro frente a mí.

Contuve la respiración cuando alguien golpeó la puerta. Los ojos de Darien se dispararon hacia mí antes de acercarse a ver quién era. Eudial estaba parada fuera de la habitación y pude ver por su lenguaje corporal que él no estaba feliz. Movió las manos por su cabello al menos tres veces durante los dos minutos de su conversación.

Volvió a entrar a la clase y retomó su lectura justo donde la había dejado. Quería saber de que habían discutido, pero no podía quedarme después de la clase. La gente empezaría a sospechar y no necesitábamos a más personas conociendo nuestro secreto. El día se sintió como una droga y cuando terminó supe que iba a tener que ir a casa durante un rato. Darien y yo habíamos ido en autos separados así que hice mi camino a mi auto.

—¡Serena! —gritó Molly desde el otro lado del estacionamiento, saludando con la mano. Sonreí y la saludé mientras corría hacia mí.

—¡Hola! —dije, cuando por fin llegó a mi auto.

—¿Por qué no has devuelto ninguna de mis llamadas? —Frunció el ceño.

—Oh… lo siento. Mi teléfono ha estado fallando últimamente. Creo que necesito uno nuevo —mentí.

—No hay problema —respondió Molly—. Mina y yo nos estábamos preguntando si querrías salir este fin de semana.

Me mordí el labio mientras pensaba en la mejor manera de rechazarla sin herir sus sentimientos.

—Se lo preguntaré a mi tía y te lo haré saber. —Sonreí.

—Claro, llámame —dijo Molly y se giró para llegar a su auto. Me deslicé en mi asiento cuando mi teléfono zumbó con un nuevo mensaje. Lo saqué y no pude evitar sonreír cuando "Darien el Conquistador" apareció en la pantalla.

**«¿A dónde te diriges?»**

Pensé por un momento en conducir de vuelta a la casa de Darien, pero necesitaba hacer una aparición en casa.

**«Casa.»**

**«¿La mía?»**

Sonreí por sus palabras y escaneé el estacionamiento buscando su auto. Estaba estacionado a varias filas de distancia de mí.

**«Mi tía va a empezar a hacer preguntas si no me aparezco de vez en cuando.»**

No respondió por un momento y me esforcé por ver su auto a través de las filas. Eudial estaba parada junto a su puerta y estaban teniendo una conversación. Puse mi auto en marcha y salí del estacionamiento, asegurándome de pasar por su lado. No miré en su dirección mientras hacía mi camino hacia la calle y me dirigía a mi casa.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Teresa Mummert. El libro se llama "HONOR STUDENT" y pertenece a la serie "HONOR". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Hasta ahora solo tengo el primer libro traducido, cuando encuentre los siguientes los subiré, ya que no soy muy buena en ingles! Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capitulo 29

Me sorprendió ver a mi tía en la cocina cuando llegué. Dijo hola pero ni siquiera me miró. Regresé a mi habitación cuando mi teléfono vibró.

**«Eudial no significa nada para mí. Lo sabes, ¿cierto?»**

Puse los ojos en blanco y tiré el teléfono a mi cama.

—Voy a recostarme afuera —dije ya por el pasillo.

—Lo que sea —respondió mi tía. Me dolió lo distantes que mi tía y yo nos habíamos vuelto. Cuando era más joven ella era mi persona favorita en el mundo después de mi madre. Después de que me mudé a duras penas hablábamos. Era la viva imagen de mi madre pero sus personalidades no podían ser más diferentes. Salí por la puerta trasera y extendí mi toalla en el césped. El sol golpeaba fuerte y bostecé, tendida sobre mi estómago.

—Vas a quemar ese lindo trasero pequeño tuyo.

Salté ante el sonido de la voz de Darien.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —pregunté mientras me daba la vuelta para mirarlo.

—No respondiste. Me preocupé. —Se veía genuinamente herido. Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Tú no me respondiste más temprano y no me ves actuando como un acosador —disparé de regreso, arrepintiéndome de las palabras tan pronto salieron de mi boca. Dio un paso atrás como si en realidad lo hubiera golpeado.

—¿Estás enojada conmigo? —Se inclinó sobre sus rodillas, con pánico en el rostro—. Ella no significa nada para mí. Está tratando de lidiar con sus propios sentimientos. No quiere quedarse con su esposo. —Levanté mi mano para detenerlo.

—No me importan sus problemas maritales. Ella atrajo eso sobre sí misma. —Tragó fuerte.

—Muy bien. —Me miró de manera expectante.

—No estoy enojada contigo pero tienes que entender que todo esto es demasiado nuevo para mí. No estoy exactamente segura de qué estamos haciendo aquí pero sé que verte con Eudial me asustó —divagué. Había perdido a casi todas las personas que había amado en mi vida y era tan difícil para mí confiar como lo era para Darien. Se inclinó más cerca de mí, colocando su mano en mi espalda baja.

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. —Sus ojos buscaron frenéticamente los míos—. Nunca te heriré, Serena. Lo prometo. No volveré a hablar con ella si eso es lo que quieres. —Nunca lo había visto así antes. Darien siempre era tan fuerte y siempre estaba en control. Mirándolo ahora, era difícil creer que era la misma persona.

—No, confío en ti. Lo siento, sólo me puse un poco celosa al verlos a ustedes dos juntos. —Sus labios encontraron los míos mientras tiraba de mi cuerpo hacia el suyo. Deslicé mi mano en su cabello, tirando suavemente. Me abrazó más fuerte de lo que nunca había hecho.

—Pensé que ibas a dejarme —dijo a mi oído, con voz temblorosa.

—No voy a ninguna parte, Darien. —Me aparté un poco para mirarlo a los ojos—. Te amo. —Sus labios se estrellaron contra los míos nuevamente.

—Te amo demasiado, Serena. —Escuché un ruido desde el interior de la casa. Darien también lo escuchó.

—¡Vete! Te llamo después —susurré. Me dio un rápido beso en los labios antes de irse. Un minuto después, mi tía asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

—Voy a salir. Te veo mañana. —Asentí y sonreí. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras de mí me recosté de nuevo en la toalla, respirando un suspiro de alivio. Escuché a su auto en marcha y volverse más lejano. Corrí dentro y agarré mi teléfono de la cama. Tenía varios desesperados mensajes de Darien. Fruncí el ceño y me desplacé a través de ellos para escribir un nuevo mensaje.

«Mi tía se fue por la noche.»

Mordí mi labio y pulsé enviar. Agarré una toalla y me metí en la ducha para refrescar mi cuerpo del sol caliente. Unos minutos después, oí la puerta y supe que Darien había llegado. Sonreí para mis adentros y le di la espalda a la cortina. Oí raspar los aros de metal en la varilla mientras la corría.

—Eres tan hermosa —dijo en voz baja. Le sonreí sobre mi hombro.

—¿Crees que podrías lavar mi espalda por mí? —Sonrió y empezó a quitarse la ropa. Lo sentí entrar detrás de mí y presionarse contra mi trasero. Metió su mano a mí alrededor y tomó la esponja de baño de mi mano. Dejé que mis brazos cayeran a los lados mientras la deslizaba por mi cuello. Incliné la cabeza a un costado. Deslizó la esponja bajando por mi hombro y por encima de mi seno. Mi pecho se hinchó bajo su toque. Contuve el aliento mientras hacía círculos alrededor del otro seno bajando por el centro de mi estómago. Su respiración se hizo más pesada en mi oído mientras se deslizaba entre mis piernas. Un pequeño gemido se me escapó y presioné mis manos en la pared de la ducha frente a mí.

—Separa las piernas. —Hice lo que me dijo y continuó lavando cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente limpia, tomé la esponja y le devolví el favor. Froté jabón sobre su pecho bajando por su estómago. Sus ojos ardían en mí a medida que me deslizaba más abajo; dando vueltas alrededor de su parte posterior. Era evidente lo mucho que estaba disfrutando. Seguí los músculos en forma de V por sus caderas, rozando su hombría con la mano. Se lamió los labios, esperando pacientemente a que fuera más allá. Lo hice, asegurándome que estuviera tan limpio como yo. Nos enjuagamos bajo el agua y luego agarré un par de toallas para nosotros. Mientras no secábamos, me di cuenta de que Darien me miraba a través del espejo.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, sintiéndome tímida de repente.

—Eres hermosa —dijo dulcemente y me sentí sonrojar. Envolvió la toalla sueltamente en sus caderas y tomó la mía. La dejé ir entre mis dedos, esperando lo que iba a hacer. Pasó la toalla por mis brazos y mi pecho. Sonreí por lo dulce y gentil que estaba siendo. Era una parte de él que no llegaba a ver muy a menudo. Cuando mi cuerpo estuvo lo suficientemente seco, frotó la toalla por mi cabello, dejándolo colgar en mis hombros en oscuras ondas. Sonrió mientras apartaba mi cabello.

—Perfecto. —Se inclinó y me besó en la mejilla. Mientras lo hacía, deslizó la toalla a mí alrededor y la envolvió—. ¿Has pensado sobre a dónde quieres ir después de la graduación?

—Bueno… —caminé fuera del baño a mi habitación y Darien me siguió—. ¿Estaba pensando en tal vez las Carolinas? —Sonrió.

—Estaba pensando fuera de los Estados. —Solté la toalla y busqué en mis cajones por un par de bragas, poniéndomelas.

—No sé si eso sea una buena idea. —Negué con la cabeza, pensando en cómo le explicaría a mi tía que tenía dinero extra por ahí para viajar a lugares exóticos.

—De acuerdo. ¿Qué tal la costa oeste? —preguntó mientras su mano se deslizaba por mi vientre, enviando rodajas de placer a cada terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo. Rozó sus labios contra mi hombro.

—Eso suena bien. —Cerré los ojos e incliné la cabeza, dándole un mejor acceso a mi cuello. Dejó un sendero de besos por mi hombro hacia mi oído. Me estiré detrás de mí, deslizando mis dedos por su cabello húmedo. Sus dedos se movían a lo largo de la parte superior de mis bragas, sumergiendo los dedos bajo la tela—. ¿Darien? —Murmuró una respuesta en mi cuello—. ¿Confías en mí? —Volví la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Sí —contestó, mirándome a los ojos. Me di la vuelta, mordiendo mi labio mientras me presionaba contra su pecho, caminando con él hacia atrás a mi cama. Se sentó sobre ella. Deslicé mis bragas por mis piernas, pateándolas hacia el suelo. Darien se inclinó hacia adelante, capturando uno de mis pezones en su boca, chupándolo y rozándolo con los dientes. Gemí mientras deslizaba mis piernas por los costados de su cintura, montándolo. Lo miré fijamente a los ojos mientras lo alcanzaba entre nosotros y lo guiaba dentro de mí. Sus dedos se clavaron en mi espalda mientras lentamente bajaba sobre él. Apoyé mi frente en la suya, respirando su aire mientras me deslizaba más abajo, descansando en su regazo. Con mis manos a ambos lado de su rostro, lentamente empecé a mecer las caderas.

—Oh, Dios —gimió. Sus manos agarraron con fuerza mi trasero mientras comenzó a moverme más rápido. En este ángulo el placer era casi demasiado intenso. Apreté los ojos cerrado y me sacudí más rápido—. Mírame —suspiró. Abrí los ojos mientras sus caderas se movían contra las mías—. Te amo —gimió en mi boca. Lo besé duramente, deslizando mi lengua por sus labios.

—Te amo —jadeé, sintiendo mi fin construirse—. Ohh. —Desaceleró mis caderas y mi orgasmo se desvaneció lentamente.

—No aún —dijo, alejando mi cabello mojado de mi rostro.

—Oh, Dios, por favor —supliqué, deslizando mi mano entre nosotros y rozando lentamente entre mis piernas. Lo sentí flexionarse en mi interior mientras empezaba a moverse de nuevo con el ritmo de mi mano.

—Quiero probarte. —Su voz era baja y sexy. Levanté mi mano, pasando mis dedos por encima de su labio inferior. Metí uno dentro de su boca y un gruñido abandonó su pecho. En un rápido movimiento, me volcó sobre mi espalda. Empujé mi pecho hasta que sus labios encontraron mi pezón. Besó rápidamente a través de mi estómago, terminando entre mis piernas. Empujé mis caderas hacia su boca mientras su lengua expertamente encontraba mi punto de placer. Pasé las manos por su cabello, envolviendo mis dedos en él y tirando.

—Darien —gemí. Gimió en respuesta dentro de mí enviando maravillosas vibraciones por mi cuerpo. Mis piernas se apretaron alrededor de él a la vez que mi orgasmo se acercaba. Darien deslizó sus dedos en mí mientras mi cuerpo convulsionaba contra sus labios. Después de la ola inicial de placer se arrastró encima de mí, deslizándose en mi humedad. Mi cuerpo continuó estrechándose a su alrededor mientras se venía violentamente, chocando contra mí con tanta fuerza como él lo hacía.

Recorrió su dedo a través de mi ceja mientras estudiaba mi rostro.

—¿Qué? —le pregunté mientras fruncía el ceño.

—Es sólo que no puedo creer la suerte que tengo. —Sonreí y lo empujé hacia mí por un beso.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Teresa Mummert. El libro se llama "HONOR STUDENT" y pertenece a la serie "HONOR". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Hasta ahora solo tengo el primer libro traducido, cuando encuentre los siguientes los subiré, ya que no soy muy buena en ingles! Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capitulo 30

A la mañana siguiente me desperté sola. Palpé junto a mí y mis dedos encontraron un pedazo de papel que se arrugó debajo de mis dedos. Lo tomé y lo sostuve delante de mis ojos.

_**Te extraño.**_

_**Te amo, Darien**_

Sonreí y me empujé fuera de la cama para prepararme para las clases.

Estos últimos días comenzaron a apretujarse. Pasé todo mi tiempo libre preparándome para la graduación y las vacaciones. Me escapé un par de horas para pasar un rato con Molly y Mina, sabiendo que no llegaría a ninguna de las fiestas de graduación. Darien y yo íbamos a California la noche de la ceremonia.

Agarré una bolsa y me dirigí al otro lado de la ciudad a la casa de Darien. Estaba emocionada por enseñarle el nuevo bikini blanco que había comprado para nuestro viaje. Subí corriendo las escaleras de su piso y deslicé la llave que él había hecho para mí en la cerradura. Darien estaba sentado en el sofá con la cabeza entre las manos. Un pequeño trozo de papel colgaba de sus dedos. Me miró cuando entré. Sonreí pero no me sonrió en respuesta.

—¿Qué está mal? —pregunté, tirando mis cosas en el mostrador y corriendo a su lado. Tuve cuidado de no tocarlo. Cuando estaba molesto recurría a su viejo yo y se volvía muy distante. Respiró hondo, cerrando los ojos y extendió el trozo de papel. Lo tomé y abrí para leer el contenido.

Antes de matarte, quiero que la veas morir.

Dejé caer la nota al suelo y puse mis manos sobre mi boca.

—Oh, Dios mío —susurré. Darien asintió pero no miró hacía mi. En cambio, se quedó mirando en la distancia.

—Tenemos que llamar a la policía —dije, mi voz temblando. Se pasó las manos por el cabello, debatiendo sobre qué hacer a continuación.

—Me encargaré de esto. —Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Di un salto, bloqueando su camino. Puse mi mano sobre su pecho. Sus ojos mirando hacia bajo a mi mano y luego a mí. Me eché hacia atrás, no queriendo presionar mi suerte.

—No puedes ir más allí. ¡Harás algo de lo que te arrepentirás! —Pude sentir el nudo formándose en mi garganta y tuve que parpadear varias veces para evitar que mis lágrimas cayeran.

—No voy a hacerle nada. Sólo quiero poner fin a esto de una vez por todas. —Sus ojos ardían en los míos. Mordí mi labio y salí del camino—. Bloquea la puerta. No dejes que nadie entre en esta maldita casa. No me importa si está en llamas. ¿Entiendes? —gritó. Asentí y lo seguí hasta la puerta. Lo vi desaparecer por las escaleras a través de la mirilla. Me volví de espaldas a la puerta y apoyé la cabeza contra ella mientras me deslizaba hasta el suelo y abrazaba mis rodillas contra mi pecho.

Se sentía como si una eternidad hubiera pasado desde que Darien se fue y me mantuve comprobando mi teléfono para asegurarme de que no estaba apagado. No había llamado o enviado mensajes de texto y no podía sacar de mi mente la preocupación. Un golpe rápido llegó a la puerta por encima de mi cabeza. Casi salté fuera de mi piel y gateé por el suelo unos metros de distancia de ella. Me di la vuelta y observé cómo alguien movía la manija y golpeaba más fuerte.

—¿Darien? —La voz frenética de Eudial llamó desde el otro lado de la puerta. Mi teléfono vibró sobre el mostrador y salté para agarrarlo, temerosa de que Eudial lo oyera.

**«¡No es Neherenia! ¡Voy en camino!»**

Miré hacia la puerta y de nuevo al teléfono. Tecleé tan rápido como mis dedos temblorosos lo permitían.

**«¡Eudial está aquí!»**

**«¡NO la dejes entrar!»**

Sostuve el teléfono contra mi pecho mientras su voz se hizo más fuerte y más histérica.

—¡Puedo oírte allí dentro! Por favor, por favor, ¡déjame entrar! —Me mordí el labio y caminé hacia la mirilla. Si Eudial era la que estaba escribiendo las notas no tenía ninguna razón para pretender que no estaba allí. Si le digo que Darien no estaba en casa, tal vez se iría.

—¡Él… él no está aquí! —grité, mi voz quebrándose. Ella se quedó en silencio por un momento y luego golpeó de nuevo.

—Por favor, ¡déjame entrar! ¡Voy a morir! —chilló ella. Di un paso atrás. Eso era muy dramático incluso para una mujer despreciada.

—¡Vete! —grité, tratando de no sonar asustada—. ¡Voy a llamar a la policía! — Intenté mantener mi voz firme. Ella golpeó, rápidamente y gritó una última vez. Después de un momento, el pasillo estuvo en silencio y miré por la mirilla para ver si ella se había ido. De repente, apareció un ojo mirando hacia mí. No era Eudial.

Salté hacia atrás y puse mi mano sobre mi boca para evitar gritar. Estaba respirando con tanta fuerza que pensé que iba a perder el conocimiento.

—¿Vas a salir o tengo que encontrar mi manera de entrar? —Su voz era amenazadora y envió un escalofrío por mi columna vertebral. Él movió la manija de la puerta y golpeó su cuerpo contra ella un par de veces, pero se mantuvo el bloqueo. Agarré el teléfono y llamé a Darien.

—Él… él está en el edificio... Creo que él… él la mató... ¡no vengas aquí! — tartamudeé incapaz de evitar descomponerme.

—Serena, cálmate. Respira. Nadie está aquí. —Mi corazón saltó en mi garganta. Me lancé contra la puerta y miré hacia afuera. Darien estaba de pie, revisando el área alrededor de la puerta, sin encontrar nada fuera de lugar. De repente, el espacio iluminado detrás de él se ensombreció.

—¡Darien! —grité. Darien se dio la vuelta y el hombre lo golpeó con fuerza en la mejilla—. ¡No! —grité, impotente contra la puerta. Darien se recuperó y se balanceó con fuerza hacia el hombre. Su puño conectó y lo envió tropezando hacia atrás, pero él se contuvo justo antes de caer por las escaleras. Algo llamó la atención de Darien fuera de la vista y fue la oportunidad perfecta para que el atacante atacara de nuevo. Él golpeó con fuerza a Darien en el estómago haciéndolo doblarse y hacer un desgarrador gemido. Darien usó su codo para golpearlo en las costillas. Él lo agarró por el cabello y tiró su rostro hacia su rodilla. El hombre giró salvajemente, la sangre empapando su rostro. Él conectó un par de veces pero Darien no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido. Lo pateó hacia fuera, su pie aterrizando en ángulo directo sobre el pecho del hombre, enviándolo volando por las escaleras hasta el rellano de abajo.

—¡Ella está viva! —gritó Darien. Pude oírle hablar en voz baja apagada a un lado de las escaleras que llevaban al siguiente piso. Me mordí el labio mientras veía sus sombras moviéndose.

Después de unos momentos, un texto vibró en mi teléfono.

**«Ve al tercer piso y espérame. No hagas el menor ruido.»**

Agarré mis cosas del mostrador y las escondí en una alacena de abajo. Monté el ascensor escaleras arriba. Me senté tranquilamente a solas en la oscuridad mientras luces azules y rojas brillaban a través de las grietas entre las ventanas y las cortinas opacas. Después de un rato, mis ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad y pude hacer mi camino por el piso sin toparme con nada. Me encontré con algunas estanterías en la parte de atrás de la sala. Pasé las manos por los artículos, examinándolas. Había látigos y cadenas y unas cuantas cosas que nunca había visto antes. Sentí a mis mejillas arder cuando me topé con un objeto largo y suave que era de plata. Torcí la parte inferior y vibró en mis manos, haciéndome saltar. Me senté en la parte trasera de la estantería y continué mirando alrededor mientras mi mano vibraba de nuevo. Mi corazón casi golpeó fuera de mi pecho.

**«Baja, a menos que quieras que yo suba.» **

Sonreí. Por muy tentador que fuera, después de la noche que habíamos tenido quería relajarme. Me subí en el ascensor. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, miré alrededor para asegurarme de que estábamos solos. Darien estaba solo en el centro de su sala de estar. Corrí hacia él, mis pies incapaces de llevarme con suficiente rapidez a sus brazos. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y me apretó con fuerza, levantándome del suelo. Lágrimas de alivio surgiendo de mis ojos.

—Shhh... —susurró mientras acariciaba la parte posterior de mi cabello—. Se acabó. —Me eché hacia atrás y acuné su cara entre mis manos—. Se acabó — repitió, mirándome a los ojos. Apoyé mi frente contra la suya y cerré los ojos.

—Estaba muy preocupada —susurré, sacudiendo la cabeza. Su agarre se apretó.

—Era el esposo de Eudial. Los policías se lo llevaron. Lo tomaron como nada más que un esposo que sospechaba que su esposa lo engañaba. Ahora estamos a salvo. —Me besó la frente, dejando a sus labios quedarse.

—Ella sabe.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Ella no sabe quién estaba aquí. Hasta donde sabe fue un rollo de una noche y te fuiste antes de que ella despertara. —Respiré profundamente.

—¿Cómo está?

—Se la llevaron al hospital para hacer algunas tomografías, pero va a estar bien. — Su mano se deslizó hacia arriba y hacia abajo por mi espalda para consolarme. No quería abandonar sus brazos. Me levantó y me llevó a su cama.


	31. Chapter 31

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Teresa Mummert. El libro se llama "HONOR STUDENT" y pertenece a la serie "HONOR". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Hasta ahora solo tengo el primer libro traducido, cuando encuentre los siguientes los subiré, ya que no soy muy buena en ingles! Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capitulo 31

Mis rodillas estaban temblando mientras salía en frente de la multitud. Pasé mi borla al otro lado mientras mis ojos se encontraron con los de Darien. Él sonrió orgulloso hacia mí y no pude evitar sonreírle devuelta.

Mi tía se sentó a sólo un par de filas de distancia y sonreí y asentí en su dirección. Mientras caminaba fuera del escenario no podía esperar para irme. Quería correr hacia el aeropuerto más cercano y alejarme lo más lejos posible de este lugar. Después de todo lo que había pasado con Eudial y su esposo, nos debíamos algo de tiempo para relajarnos.

Abracé a mis amigas y permanecí alrededor teniendo ociosas charlas mientras el hombre que amaba en secreto paseaba por allí. No podía concentrarme en la conversación mientras se movía detrás de mí, su mano rozando mi trasero.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó Mina. Levanté la vista hacia ella, con los ojos abiertos—. ¿Estás bien? —repitió. Reí nerviosamente.

—Sí, supongo que sólo estoy sorprendida de que finalmente ¡nos graduáramos! — Mi amiga chilló alrededor de mí.

Me mezclé con la multitud, dirigiéndome hacia mi tía.

—¡Todavía no puedo creer que te se vas a California con tus amigas! —Kakyuu frotó mi brazo y por un momento se veía triste. Miré por encima de mi hombro paraasegurarme de que mis amigas estaban todavía fuera del alcance del oído. La costa estaba clara.

—Sí, ¡vamos a pasar un buen rato! —Sonreí. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa y me envolvió en un abrazo. Vacilé antes de poner mis brazos alrededor de ella. No estaba segura de si estaba feliz porque me gradué o feliz de deshacerse de mí por unas semanas.

No podía salir del estacionamiento lo suficientemente rápido. Fui a pocas cuadras de distancia y me detuve en el estacionamiento Pizza Palace. Después de unos diez minutos, el auto negro de Darien se detuvo a mi lado. Sonreí de oreja a oreja mientras esperaba por él. Se bajó del auto y se deslizó en el asiento del pasajero de mi auto. Envolvió su mano en mi cabello y me besó con fuerza.

—Dios, te amo. —Sonrió, su frente contra la mía—. ¿Estás lista? —Asentí. No podía esperar para salir de este lugar. Él sonrió y me dio un beso rápido en la frente antes de salir del auto y recuperar mi equipaje. Me bajé, cerrando mis puertas mientras miraba alrededor. No había nadie a la vista y salté en el lado del pasajero de su auto. Él sonrió, deslizando su mano sobre la mía y entrelazando nuestros dedos antes de dirigirnos al aeropuerto.

Llegamos temprano por la tarde a LAX. Tomé la mano de Darien mientras él me llevaba al reclamo de equipaje para recoger nuestras pertenencias. Envolvió su brazo alrededor de mí y me empujó contra él. Era tan liberador no tener que esconderme de nadie. Después del incidente con Eudial, fue mucho más amable. Agarró nuestras cosas y nos dirigimos anónimamente a través de la multitud. Las únicas miradas que nos dieron eran de mujeres disparándole a Darien una sonrisa coqueta o dos.

A medida que entramos en el sol una fila de autos se alineaban en la calle con hombres sosteniendo carteles para sus pasajeros. Darien se pasó las manos por el cabello y dejó escapar un suspiro. Seguí sus ojos al cartel de un auto que decía "Chiba".

—Vamos. —Sonrió, empujándome por mi mano detrás de él. El hombre llevaba un traje negro, sonrió y abrió la puerta para mí. Cortésmente le agradecí y me deslicé dentro. El auto olía a cuero y me hizo pensar en el tercer piso, en el lugar de Darien. No pude evitar sonreír.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con una media sonrisa.

—Nada. —Apretó mi mano con más fuerza a medida que nos abrimos paso através de las calles concurridas. No podía apartar los ojos del escenario de millón de dólares. Enormes puertas se alineaban en la carretera, donde mansiones se situaban detrás de las calles. Los turistas se paraban en frente tomando fotografías.

Todo aquí era absolutamente increíble—. ¿Has estado aquí antes? —pregunté, sin apartar los ojos de la gente de afuera.

—Mucho —dijo con risa en su voz. Le lancé una rápida sonrisa mientras él me tiraba a su lado. Envolví mi brazo alrededor de su cintura y lo abracé con fuerza. Él estaba de un humor increíble e iba a sacar el máximo provecho. También había algo más allí. Parecía nervioso, lo cual era adorable viniendo de un hombre que estaba tan en control. Nuestro auto salió de la carretera principal e hizo unas cuantas vueltas antes de detenerse en una verja. El conductor se acercó a su ventana y marcó un código en el teclado, haciendo que la verja se deslizara hasta abrirse.

—¿Dónde estamos? —Me senté, tratando de obtener una mejor vista pero Darien me llevó juguetonamente contra él. El auto rodeó una enorme fuente y se detuvo en las afueras de un edificio grande. Mi puerta se abrió y miré a Darien—. Adelante. —Me dio un beso en la frente y me liberó. Salí al aire balsámico, disfrutando la vista de la casa espectacular.

—Esto es impresionante —dije con asombro mientras Darien se unía a mi lado. Enormes pilares se alineaban al porche blanco que estaba cubierto de hermosas flores.

—Vamos. —Sonrió, tomando mi mano y llevándome hacia la puerta.

—Nuestras cosas. —Señale hacia atrás al auto. Me hizo una mueca.

—Serán llevadas por nosotros. —Lo dijo con un gesto de la mano. Entramos y tuve que dejar de mirar alrededor. El suelo era de mármol blanco con un candelabro enorme que colgaba encima. Adelante había dos escaleras idénticas enormes. Darien me sonrió—. ¿Abrumador? —preguntó y todo lo que pude hacer fue asentir—. Supuse que después de las últimas semanas nos vendría muy bien unas vacaciones agradables. Vamos. Quiero mostrarte nuestra habitación. —Sonrió y se dirigió a la escalera derecha. Lo seguí a una puerta en la parte superior de la escalera. La abrió para revelar una habitación del tamaño de mi casa. Las paredes estaban cubiertas por un costoso tapizado oscuro y una enorme moldura de cornisa. En el centro estaba una cama gigante ricamente tallada de cuatro postes.

Entré y pasé mi mano por el poste.

—Tan hermosa —dije mientras Darien envolvía sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura desde atrás.

—Tú eres la cosa más hermosa en esta casa. —Besó mi mejilla y no pude evitar sonrojarme. Él estaba siendo tan diferente. Sólo podía suponer que un gran peso había sido levantado de sus hombros después del arresto del esposo de Eudial. Me empujó juguetonamente hacia atrás en las esponjosas sábanas que me tragaron entera. Me reí cuando cayó encima de mí, sus dedos trazando mi mandíbula. Su expresión se volvió seria por un momento y dejé escapar una risa nerviosa. Echó un vistazo a la pared detrás de mí.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, tratando de mirar por encima de mi cabeza. Sonrió y me besó rápidamente.

—Sólo estaba tratando de averiguar cómo te ato a los postes. —Me reí cuando alguien se aclaró la garganta detrás de nosotros. Darien y yo miramos hacia la puerta.

—Sus pertenencias, señor. —Darien asintió al hombre—. ¿Desean algo para el almuerzo? —preguntó. Darien bajó la mirada hacia mí y de nuevo a la puerta. —No, gracias. Vamos a ir a almorzar fuera. ¿La cena sigue para las ocho? —El hombre asintió y salió de la habitación. Incliné mi cabeza hacia un costado, pero él sólo sonrió. Se deslizó fuera de mí y tendió su mano por la mía. Deslicé mis dedos en los suyos y me sacó de la cama sin esfuerzo—. ¿Hambrienta? —preguntó, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi espalda. Me di cuenta que mi estómago estaba completamente vacío.

—Mucho —dije, poniendo mi mano sobre mi estómago.

Nos cambiamos rápidamente y nos dirigimos hacia el garaje. Un convertible negro pequeño estaba estacionado junto a la entrada.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Darien mientras presionaba un botón en sus llaves. Las luces parpadearon y el auto sonó en respuesta. Sonreí y asentí mientras me deslizaba hacia abajo en el asiento. Nos abrimos paso por la ciudad a un pequeño restaurante apartado. Nos sentamos en la ventana del frente, mirando a los transeúntes mientras ellos no nos daban una segunda mirada.

—Podría acostumbrarme a esto. —Sonreí. El ceño de Darien se frunció—. Quiero decir, ser capaz de estar en público contigo. Es bonito. —Sonreí, poniendo mi mano en la suya. Su rostro se relajó, pero podría decir que algo estaba en su mente.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté, girando mi cuchara en la sopa. Negó con la cabeza mientras empujaba la comida en su plato alrededor.

—Sé que todo esto es... divertido, pero en realidad puede destruir la vida de alguien si se lo permites. —Sabía que él estaba refiriéndose a Neherenia y mi estómago se retorció en nudos.

—Darien, mírame. Yo ni siquiera sabía que esta parte de tu vida existía. No me importa nada de esto. Te amo. —Lo miré a los ojos mientas le decía exactamente lo que sentía. Tragó con fuerza y miró de nuevo a su comida. Sabía que pensaba que tenía algo especial con Neherenia también, antes de que ella tomara el dinero y lo dejara con el corazón roto—. ¿Confías en mí? —pregunté, sonriendo mientras pensaba en la última vez que le había hecho esa pregunta.

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo, su expresión ablandándose. Sonreí.

—No soy ella —susurré. Pasó las manos por su cabello desordenado.

—Salgamos de aquí. Quiero mostrarte algo. —Sonreí y puse mi servilleta al lado del plato.

—¿A dónde vamos? —Coloqué mi mano entre las suyas mientras me levantaba de la mesa.

—Es una sorpresa. —Me guiñó un ojo mientras colocaba un poco de dinero sobre la mesa.


	32. Chapter 32

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Teresa Mummert. El libro se llama "HONOR STUDENT" y pertenece a la serie "HONOR". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Hasta ahora solo tengo el primer libro traducido, cuando encuentre los siguientes los subiré, ya que no soy muy buena en ingles! Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capitulo 32

Salimos de la ocupada ciudad hacia un camino montañoso y boscoso. La parte superior del automóvil estaba abajo y mi cabello se arremolinaba en mi cara mientras la radio sonaba.

—Casi llegamos —gritó Darien por encima del sonido. Le sonreí, apretando su mano. Salimos del camino principal a uno de tierra. Después de pocos minutos de árboles llegamos a un claro. Darien puso el auto en el estacionamiento y me sonrió—. Vamos —dijo mientras salía del auto y venía hacia mi lado para abrir la puerta. Tomó mi mano y tiró de mí detrás de él. Nos quedamos de pie en el borde de una gran colina, con vista a la ciudad de abajo.

—¡Esto es hermoso! —Sonreí mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de mi cinturadesde atrás. Froté mis manos sobre las suyas. Se inclinó y besó mi cuello.

—Aquí es a donde vengo para estar solo. Nunca antes había traído a alguien aquí. —Su agarre se relajó un poco mientras apoyaba su barbilla sobre mi hombro.

—Es asombroso. Gracias por traerme aquí. —Me dio la vuelta entre sus brazos para estar frente a él.

—Sé que tengo algunos serios problemas de confianza, pero estoy trabajando arduamente para superarlos. Espero que puedas ver eso. —Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, atizando su cabello con las puntas de mis dedos.

—Te amo, Darien. No voy a ir a ninguna parte. Ninguna cantidad de dinero en el mundo se podría comparar a este momento justo aquí —le aseguré. Era casi triste ver a un hombre que parecía tan fuerte y confiado tan increíblemente asustado. Mepresionó con más fuerza contra él y besó la parte superior de mi cabeza. Sentí como en su mente se estaba preparando para lo peor. Sólo que no podía entender por qué. Después de todo por lo que habíamos pasado, seguramente él sabía que no iba a correr ahora. Presioné mis labios en el hueco de su cuello, haciendo una pausa para evaluar su respuesta. Sus caderas presionadas contra mí. Lo besé otra vez, dejando que mis labios hicieran su camino hacia su oreja. Él inclinó su cabeza hacia mí, respirando profundamente.

—Si no te detienes ahora, voy a tener que follarte aquí mismo. —Su voz era baja y sabía que su estado de ánimo había cambiado al viejo Darien. Gentilmente sonreí un poco en el lóbulo de su oreja. Sus dedos se clavaron en mis caderas y él me volteó, recostándome boca abajo sobre el capó de su auto deportivo. Extendí mis dedos a través del capó mientras lo oía deshacerse de sus pantalones. Me subió la falda hasta mi cintura y puso mis bragas a un lado. Mordí mi labio, preparándome para lo que venía después. Se metió violentamente dentro de mí, forzándome contra el caliente metal. Grité mientras se golpeaba contra mí una y otra vez.

Hicimos nuestro camino de vuelta a la enorme casa, ambos mucho más relajados. El sol se había puesto, pero las calles estaban iluminadas como en el día por todas las tiendas y restaurantes. El teléfono de Darien sonó y él respondió, gruñendo cada vez más irritado con cada palabra.

Podía sentir una diferencia en el aire mientras Darien golpeaba una secuencia de números en el teclado y las puertas se abrían. Estacionamos frente a la casa y Darien tiró sus llaves hacia un hombre esperando en las escaleras mientras me llevaba adentro.

No dijo ninguna palabra mientras hacíamos nuestro camino hasta la escalera de gran tamaño hacia el dormitorio.

—¿Qué está mal? —pregunté mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de nosotros, poniendo mis manos en su pecho. Miró hacia mis manos, pero no retrocedió o intentó quitarlas.

—No sabía que iban a venir. Podemos irnos ahora mismo si quieres, ¿conseguir un cuarto de hotel? —Corrió sus manos a través de su cabello.

—¿Quién? —pregunté, cada vez más asustada por su repentino comportamiento.

—Mis padres. —Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos.

—Oh. —Dejé que mis manos se deslizaran fuera de su pecho. No quería que sus padres supieran acerca de mí. Era como ser golpeada en el estómago. Finalmente me había convencido a mí misma de que podíamos ser una pareja normal y todo el aire fue succionado fuera de mis pulmones—. Sólo llévame a casa —susurré, alejándome para que no viera lo mucho que me había herido.

—¡Oye! —Tomó mi brazo, forzándome a que me volteara y lo viera—. No quise molestarte. —Quité mi brazo, incapaz de contener mi ira.

—Si no querías que nadie supiera acerca de mí, ¿para qué me trajiste a tu casa? — pregunté, apretando mi mandíbula.

—No sabía que vendrían. Mi padre se suponía que estaría en Irlanda en el set por las próximas semanas. —Lucía confundido por mi repentino arranque. Crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho—. No es que esté tratando de esconderte, Serena. Sólo no quería someterte a mi padre. Él no es un buen hombre. —Lo miré de arriba a abajo. Lucía asustado.

—¿Darien? —Un hombre llamó desde abajo y su cuerpo se puso rígido.

—Te amo, Serena. No estoy avergonzado de ti. —Tomó mi brazo y me sacó de la habitación hacia el rellano que conectaba con las escaleras.

—Ahí estás. —Se rió profundamente. Un hombre estaba de pie en el centro del vestíbulo. Lucía como una versión más vieja de Darien.

—Papá. —Asintió Darien.

—¿Quién es tu amiga? —preguntó su padre. Las manos de Darien estaban agarrando mi cintura dolorosamente.

—Esta es Serena, mi novia. Serena, este es mi padre. Mamuro Chiba. —Una luz hizo clic en mi cabeza mientras oía el nombre de su padre. Lo había oído y visto en forma impresa en los carteles de cine. Él era extremadamente un director exitoso.

—Es un placer conocerlo. —Asentí y sonreí.

—Estoy seguro que lo es. —Se rió y me di cuenta de lo que Darien estaba tratando de advertirme.

—Bueno, ven abajo y saluda a tu madre. Estará feliz de verte. —Justo entonces, una mujer mayor con corto cabello rizado dio un paso hacia la habitación.

—¡Darien! —gritó y extendió sus brazos hacia él. Hicimos nuestro camino por la gigantesca escalera y él le dio un largo abrazo. Permanecí incómodamente a un lado, ignorando el hecho de que Mamuro me estaba viendo de arriba a abajo.

—¿Quién es esta, querido?

—Mamá, esta es mi novia, Serena. Serena, esta es mi madre, Gea. —Sonreí nerviosamente y le tendí la mano.

—Es un placer conocerte, Serena. —Ella me sonrió sinceramente y me sentí un poco más tranquila.

—Suficiente de esto. Vamos a cenar —dijo Mamuro, alejándose de nosotros. Miré a Darien, quien me dio una mirada de disculpa. Sonreí, tratando de aliviar su preocupación.

Nos sentamos a la mesa de gran tamaño en silencio mientras los sirvientes nos traían la comida.

—Esto luce asombroso. —Sonreí a la mujer que había colocado un plato frente a mí. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa, pero su rostro se quedó en blanco cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los del Sr. Chiba.

—Eso es todo —le dijo fríamente, y ella rápidamente miró al suelo mientras hacia su camino de vuelta a la cocina. Él me lanzó una mirada y miré hacia mi plato.

—Así que, ¿cómo se conocieron? —preguntó Gea, mientras tomaba un sorbo de vino de su copa. Darien deslizó la mano debajo de la mesa y frotó mi rodilla.

—En Kippling —respondió. Su padre sostuvo su copa en la boca por un momento antes de tomar un trago y bajar la copa con fuerza.

—Bueno, creo que es lindo. ¿No lo crees, Mamuro? —Gea estaba rogándole silenciosamente que fuera amable. Sus ojos bailaron una y otra vez entre nosotros.

—Supongo que debería ir por la chequera —dijo fríamente y comenzó a cortar su carne. Sentí que la sangre corría de mis mejillas mientras la mano de Darien presionaba mi rodilla fuertemente. Me sentía enferma. Deslicé mi mano sobre la de él y la froté con dulzura. Un músculo se flexionó bajo su mandíbula y sabía que sólo era cuestión de minutos antes de que él perdiera el control.

—Eso no va a ser necesario, Sr. Chiba. Yo, a diferencia de algunos, no pongo el dinero sobre el amor. —Le sonreí a Darien que lucía positivamente encantado de que me hubiera defendido por mí misma.

—Con que jugando duro con la pelota, ¿verdad? ¿Qué tomará, dos… tres millones? —Él sonrió y mi sangre comenzó a hervir. Puse mi servilleta en mi plato y empujé la silla hacia atrás para ponerme de pie.

—Me disculpo, pero tengo que excusarme, Sra. Chiba. —Asentí hacia la madre de Darien antes de salir de la habitación. Escuché a Darien gritando y se hizo eco en las paredes mientras me dirigía a las escaleras para recoger mis cosas.

—Serena. —Darien abrió la puerta y se apresuró a mi lado.

—Sácame de aquí. —Estaba metiendo las cosas en mi bolsa mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por mis mejillas. Él envolvió sus brazos a mí alrededor y me atrajo a su pecho.

—Lo siento mucho. —Acarició mi cabello mientras se mecía de atrás a adelante. Un pequeño golpe llegó a la puerta.

—Por favor no te vayas así, Darien. No te hemos visto en años —rogó Gea. Parecía al borde de las lágrimas.

—Ella no es Neherenia —dijo él, apretándome más fuerte.

—Lo sé. —Su madre sonrió, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de tristeza—. Mi Darien es un chico especial. Por favor cuida bien de él. —Asentí y ella se volvió para irse, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Darien pasó sus pulgares sobre mis mejillas para limpiar las lágrimas.

—Salgamos de aquí —dijo en voz baja, besando mi frente.

Nos fuimos en silencio mientras hacíamos nuestro camino hacia el hotel. Me quedé mirando por la ventana, observando las luces destellar hacia mí. Darien estaba de mucho mejor humor, considerando su pelea con su padre. Sólo podía asumir que parte de él todavía estaba preocupado de que tomaría el dinero y correría sin pensarlo dos veces. Esperaba que después de esta noche, no dudara de mis sentimientos por él otra vez.

Me arrastré hacia la cama y me acurruqué hecha bola. Estaba exhausta y mi almuerzo no me había caído bien, sin mencionar que no tuve oportunidad de disfrutar mi cena. Darien se deslizó a mi lado y besó suavemente mi hombro.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, sus labios contra mi piel. Asentí y mordí mi labio.

—¿Qué está mal? —preguntó, tirando de mí hacia atrás para que pudiera ver mi cara. Estaba tan preocupado, tan comprensivo.

—Mi estómago. —Suspiré mientras frotaba mi mano sobre mi vientre. Sus cejas se juntaron mientras escaneaba mi rostro.

—Correré a la tienda y conseguiré algo para eso. —Me besó en la frente y dejó la habitación antes de que pudiera protestar.

—Serena —susurró Darien en mi oído, sacudiéndome de mis sueños.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, frotando mis ojos.

—Levántate. —Su voz fue suave y dominante. Le hice un gesto con la mano y enterré mi cara en la sábana.

—No estoy de humor —me quejé. Su mano tomó mi muñeca y la apretó mientras me levantaba.

—Levántate ahora. —Su voz era firme, pero baja, y me di cuenta de que no estaba de buen humor. Me llevó hacia el cuarto de baño del hotel y encendió la luz. Era increíblemente brillante y tuve que cubrir mis ojos por la hostil intrusión. Darien puso algo en la encimera. Hizo un fuerte ruido mientras golpeaba la piedra, causando que saltara. Él no me miró. Miré hacia la encimera y de vuelta hacia él.

—¿Qué es eso? —susurré. Estaba comenzando a asustarme.

Frotó sus manos a través de su cabello y sobre su boca.

—Es una prueba de embarazo. —Mi estómago comenzó a hacer volteretas.

—Pero yo no… quiero decir… no puedo estarlo. —Mi memoria comenzaba a pensar en todos los encuentros que había tenido con Darien. Mi corazón se hundió cuando me di cuenta que no siempre nos habíamos cuidado cuando habíamos sido atrapados por el calor del momento, y Darien estaba culpándome. Mordí mi labio y lo miré fijamente, incapaz de formar palabras.

—Ahora —dijo entre dientes, sus ojos se lanzaron hacia mí y de vuelta a la pared detrás de mí. Salté ante su tono de enojo y tomé la vara de la encimera. Estaba mortificada. El embarazo nunca había cruzado mi mente. De mala gana, tomé la prueba y la puse de vuelta en la encimera junto a él. Mis ojos se desbordaron de lágrimas cuando lo empujé con mi hombro al pasar. Comencé a recoger mis cosas frenéticamente queriendo desesperadamente alejarme lo más lejos posible de todo esto.

Miré detrás de mí hacia el baño antes de arrastrar mis cosas por la puerta. Darien no trató de detenerme. Busqué mi teléfono mientras hacía mi camino a la acera frente al edificio. Estaba en una ciudad extraña a miles de kilómetros de todos a quienes conocía sin ningún lugar a dónde ir. Me subí al primer taxi que se detuvo.

—¿A dónde?

—A un hotel, algo barato… pero seguro —dije entre sollozos. El taxista asintió y se alejó de la acera. Manejamos alrededor de diez minutos antes de estacionarse fuera del hotel.

—Gracias —dije, quitando mis lágrimas y dándole un poco de dinero de mi bolsa. Arrastré mis cosas al hotel, pagando con una tarjera de crédito para emergencias.

Mi teléfono nunca sonó esa noche. Al día siguiente desperté sintiéndome como si hubiera sido arrollada por un camión. Busqué a través de la guía telefónica y conseguí el número de un aeropuerto para programar mi viaje a casa. Apenas podía respirar, apenas podía pensar. Mi corazón se hundió mientras mis pensamientos iban automáticamente a Darien. Necesitaba salir de este lugar antes de que perdiera el coraje y fuera corriendo de vuelta hacia él. Programé un vuelo unas pocas horas después y me fui a esperar en el aeropuerto. El tiempo voló y antes de darme cuenta estaba en mi avión dirigiéndome a Florida. Dormí todo el viaje después de pasar la noche despierta y llorando.


	33. Chapter 33

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Teresa Mummert. El libro se llama "HONOR STUDENT" y pertenece a la serie "HONOR". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Hasta ahora solo tengo el primer libro traducido, cuando encuentre los siguientes los subiré, ya que no soy muy buena en ingles! Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capitulo 33

El avión aterrizó y salí al aeropuerto. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de mí y esperé por mis bolsos mientras miraba la nada. Reuní mis cosas y salí a la acera. No tenía ningún lugar para ir. Mi tía no me estaba esperando en casa por días. Tomé mi teléfono y miré la pantalla. No tenía llamadas perdidas, ningún mensaje. Suspiré mientras pasaba por la pequeña lista de números en mi teléfono.

«¿Puedes hacerme un favor?»

Apreté enviar y esperé una respuesta. Unos pocos minutos después mi teléfono sonó y sonreí nerviosamente mientras contestaba.

—Hola, Diamante. —Todos los demás que conocía estaban de vacaciones celebrando la graduación. Diamante había mencionado que tendría que quedarse detrás. Hablamos por unos pocos minutos.

—Gracias, realmente lo aprecio. —Me senté en la curva y esperé a que Diamante llegara.

Deslicé un plano contenedor naranja de mi cartera y empujé una pequeña pastilla del aluminio y la metí en mi boca. Me di cuenta de que estaba en la semana de la pastilla de azúcar de mi anticonceptivo, pero la tomé de todas formas para mantener la rutina. Mi estómago estaba retorciéndose con dolor. Cerré el paquete mientras pensaba en Darien. Si hubiera sabido que estaba tomando la píldora no habría enloquecido de la manera en que lo hizo, pero de una forma estuve agradecida de que pasara. Se había vuelto frío y cruel sin dudarlo. No podía estar con alguien así. El auto de Diamante se acercó al borde y sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando me vio. Le sonreí de vuelta, intentando lucir feliz. Saltó de su asiento y tomó mis bolsos, cargándolos en su maletero.

—Eso es todo.

—Gracias, Diamante. Realmente me ayudaste aquí. —Sonreí. Él me dio un gran abrazo.

Casi me alejé de él pero era agradable tener a alguien que se preocupara por mí. Encendí la radio tan pronto entramos al auto para evitar la incómoda conversación de por qué mis ojos estaban hinchados y rojos y necesitaba un lugar para quedarme.

—Esto es —dijo, abriendo la puerta de su departamento. Era pequeño y oscuro pero lo mantenía limpio.

—Es agradable. —Sonreí. Él rasco su nuca.

—Mi compañero de habitación salió de vacaciones, así que si quieres puedes tomar su habitación, a él no le importará. —Asentí mientras miraba por el pasillo.

—Gracias, Diamante. —Llevé mi bolso a la habitación y lo puse en la cama antes de volver a la sala de estar.

—Así que… —Metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y me miró.

—Te lo explicaré con una cerveza, ¿bien? —Levanté mi mano, sin querer dejar que mis pensamientos se quedaran en Darien.

—De acuerdo. —Diamante me mostró una sonrisa y tomó dos cervezas de su refrigerador, asegurándose de abrir mi botella antes de pasármela. Mordí mi labio mientras metía mis piernas debajo de mí en el sofá. Tomé un largo trago mientras Diamante me miraba fijamente.

—¿Y? —dijo él, intentando hacerme hablar. Expliqué mi situación, dejando afuera ciertos detalles como nombres y hábitos sexuales.

—Guau. —Sus ojos miraron el suelo.

—Sí. —Suspiré, con miedo de mirarlo a los ojos. Él se levantó del sofá e hizo su camino a través de la habitación. Volvió unos pocos segundos después con una botella y dos vasos pequeños.

—Vamos a necesitar algo mucho más fuerte. —Sonrió y yo inmediatamente me relajé. Lo había juzgado un poco demasiado duro cuando lo conocí. Estaba saliéndose de su camino para ayudarme a sentirme mejor.

—Gracias —dije, mis ojos cerrándose mientras jadeaba. El alcohol quemó mi garganta y por un minuto creí que estaba en llamas. Diamante rió y bebió el suyo—. Y, ¿qué tal tú? —pregunté, viéndolo servir otra ronda.

—Realmente me gustó una chica una vez, pero ella estaba ocupada llevando un romance secreto con algún imbécil que rompió su corazón. —Sus ojos fueron hacia los míos. Sonreí nerviosamente y tomé el vaso de su mano.

—Por los imbéciles y las idiotas que se enamoran de ellos. —Chocó su vaso contra el mío y los bebimos. Mi teléfono sonó y me congelé en mi lugar, mis ojos se ensancharon mientras se quedaban en los de Diamante. Él sacudió su cabeza y tomó el teléfono de mi mano.

—Ella no quiere hablar contigo. Perdiste tu oportunidad. —Colgó el teléfono y me lo pasó. Mi mandíbula cayó abierta y pestañeé varias veces intentando borrar lo que había pasado. Mi teléfono sonó de nuevo y rápidamente apreté el botón en el lado para silenciarlo.

—¿Otro? —preguntó Diamante, levantando la botella. Asentí, pasándole mi vaso. Lo llenó y lo llevé hacia atrás, alcanzando mi mano para que lo rellenara.

—¡De eso es lo que estoy hablando! —Rió y llenó nuestros vasos de nuevo, derramando un poco en mí regazo. Los tragos se deslizaron por mi garganta más fácilmente y mi cabeza comenzaba a sentirse ligera. Diamante trastrabilló hasta la cocina y tomó un trapo para limpiar el desastre. Lo pasó por mi regazo, su aliento apestando a alcohol en mi rostro.

—¡Caray! ¡Lo tengo! —Tomé el trapo de su mano y lo froté en mis jeans—. Mierda —murmuré.

—Lo siento tanto. —Tropezó en sus pies.

—Debería ir a cambiarme. —Me levanté, cayendo de vuelta contra el sofá para sostenerme. Tropecé por el pasillo, inclinándome en las paredes por apoyo. Mi teléfono se encendió y vibró en mi mano.

—¿Qué? —arrastré las palabras en el teléfono. Darien estaba respirando pesadamente.

—¿Qué está mal contigo? —siseó con enojo. Le puse una mala cara al teléfono. —¿Qué está mal conmigo? —Me apunté mientras tropezaba a la habitación.

—¿Estás ebria? —preguntó, sonando preocupado.

—Oye, si necesitas una camiseta o algo puedo darte una de las mías —dijo Diamante desde el pasillo.

—¿Quién demonios fue ese? —gritó Darien en mi oreja. Alejé el teléfono de mi rostro.

—Mi amigo —dije tan enojada como pude.

—Estoy a cinco minutos. ¡Sal ahora mismo!

—¿Cómo…? —recordé que podía rastrear mi teléfono y la rabia hirvió dentro de mí.

—Ten. —Diamante sostuvo en alto una camiseta Kippling demasiado grande.

—Gracias. —La tomé y tropecé. Él me tomó por los brazos.

—Creo que deberías recostarte —dijo, a centímetros de mi rostro. Lo empujé lejos de mí.

—Estoy bien. —Su agarre no se aflojó mientras me empujaba a la cama—. ¡Dije que estoy bien! —Perdí mi equilibrio y tropecé a la cama. Diamante aterrizó encima de mí, sus manos toqueteándome—. ¡Bájate de mí! —grité. Fuertes golpes se escucharon del pasillo y en un instante Diamante fue alejado de mí. Darien lo golpeó contra la pared, causando que su cabeza se golpeara fuertemente.

—¿Señor Chiba? —dijo arrastrando las palabras, sorprendido. Darien se alejó y golpeó a Diamante fuertemente en el rostro. Sangre voló de su nariz por el impacto. Lo sostuvo por su camiseta y se inclinó cerca a él.

—Si alguna vez la lastimas de nuevo te mataré. —Diamante se presionó contra la pared, aterrado. Darien lo miró por otro minuto antes de dejarlo ir y sostuvo su mano hacia mí. Deslicé mis dedos en los suyos y él tomó mis cosas, sacándome del departamento. Tan pronto alcanzamos la acera me incliné hacia adelante, vomitando por todo el suelo.

—Bueno, supongo que sabes que no estás embarazada —dijo secamente. Lo miré por un largo momento.

—Lo supe todo el tiempo. —Lo fulminé con la mirada. Él tragó duro y abrió la puerta de su auto.

—Vamos —dijo él, sin rabia en su voz. Me deslicé en el asiento y cerré la puerta de un portazo.

—Sólo llévame a mi auto. —Sentí sus ojos en mí y partió rápidamente por el camino. Mi estómago estaba revuelto y quería rogarle ir más lento, pero no quería darle la satisfacción.


	34. Chapter 34

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Teresa Mummert. El libro se llama "HONOR STUDENT" y pertenece a la serie "HONOR". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Hasta ahora solo tengo el primer libro traducido, cuando encuentre los siguientes los subiré, ya que no soy muy buena en ingles! Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capitulo 34

Luego de tomar una ducha y comer algo me sentí mucho mejor pero mi corazón todavía dolía y el causante de eso estaba sentado a unos metros de mí.

—Quiero irme a casa —dije, llevando mis rodillas a mi pecho.

—Dame una oportunidad para explicar —dijo él, con pánico en su voz. Lo fulminé con la mirada.

—¿Qué hay para decir? —Podía sentir mi pecho volviéndose más pesado mientras dejaba salir lo que ocurría en mi mente.

—Sé que te mereces algo mejor que yo. —Me miró y esperó por una respuesta. No dije nada—. ¿Puedo sostenerte? —preguntó. Sus palabras me atraparon fuera de guardia. Quería gritarle y correr fuera de la puerta pero me senté, congelada en mi lugar. Darien se deslizó más cerca en el sillón y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí, empujándome abajo sobre él mientras se recostaba. Suspiró, empujando mi cabello fuera de mi rostro.

—Neherenia estaba embarazada —susurró. Mi sangre se enfrió.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, sorprendida mientras me giraba para ver su rostro. Sus ojos estaban rosados e hinchados como si hubiera estado llorando desde que me fui.

—Nos acabábamos de enterar. —Sonrió con el recuerdo.

—Tienes un… —Él sacudió su cabeza antes de que pudiera terminar mi oración.

—Ella tomó el dinero, ¿recuerdas? No tenía lugar en su vida para mí y nuestro… — Su voz se desvaneció. Presionó sus ojos cerrados, intentando olvidar—. Siento no haberte dicho. Yo sólo… no podía. —Una lágrima escapó de su ojo y cayó por su mejilla. La sequé con mi pulgar, mirando fijamente sus ojos.

—Lo siento tanto —susurré. Él corrió sus manos a través de su cabello mientras se levantaba.

—¿Tú lo sientes? Serena, arruiné malditamente tu vida en el corto tiempo que te he conocido. —Estaba enojado consigo mismo y al borde de colapsar completamente.

—Darien, todos tienen un pasado. El mío tampoco es tan grandioso pero te hizo lo que eres hoy. El hombre que amo. —Puse mi mano en su pecho. Su corazón estaba latiendo salvajemente.

—¿Todavía me amas? —Su rostro estaba afligido como preparándose para que le rompa el corazón.

—Más que nada. —Le sonreí mientras miraba abajo a mis manos en su pecho, pensando cuán lejos hemos llegado en este corto tiempo—. Te pertenezco —dije en voz baja. Sus ojos comenzaron a quemar y podía decir que su humor estaba cambiando.

Tomó mi mano y la sostuvo fuertemente contra él.

—Te amo más que nada, Serena. No quiero volver a sentirme de la manera en que lo hice cuando pensé que te había perdido para siempre. —Sonreí y me incliné para besarlo. Sus labios se presionaron fuertes contra los míos—. Cásate conmigo.

_**Fin**_

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

**Bueno chicas hasta aquí llego la historia. Lamentablemente los otros libros aun no hay traducción. **** Los tengo en inglés, pero mi inglés básico no me ayudara es esto. Jejeje. **

**Les dejo el adelanto que esta incluido en este libro. Saludos ;-)**

_**Chiba Thy Teacher**__** – Es el segundo libro de la saga. **_

_**Toda historia tiene dos versiones. Serena confesó**____**su amor por Darien en Chiba Student. Ahora,**____**es hora de que leas desde la perspectiva oscura**____**y retorcida de este intricado personaje.**_


End file.
